Just Listen
by SuicideFreakWord
Summary: Prefacio Draco Malfoy es él chico que lo tiene todo. Al menos ese era el papel que interpretaba en el anuncio de unos grandes almacenes. Pero en este nuevo curso, es él chico que no tiene nada...
1. Prefacio

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Just Listen<p>

Prefacio

_Draco Malfoy es él chico que lo tiene todo. Al menos ese era el papel que interpretaba en el anuncio de unos grandes almacenes. _

_Pero en este nuevo curso, es él chico que no tiene nada: ni mejor amiga, porque Pansy no quiere saber nada de él; ni paz en casa, desde que su hermana mediana se volvió anoréxica manteniendo en vilo a toda la familia, ni con quien sentarse a comer en el colegio. Hasta que, conoce a Harry Potter; Alto, oscuro, intenso y obsesionado con la música, Harry es un reformado "chico malo" con un compromiso por decir la verdad, sin importar las consecuencias. Junto a la ayuda de Harry, tal vez Draco pueda hacerle frente a lo que sucedió la noche que él y Pansy dejaron de ser amigos._


	2. Chapter 1 Flashback

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 –Flashback (Calvin Harries)<p>

Rebobiné el comercial de Abril otra vez, antes de que todo ocurriera, y de inmediato me olvide de esto. Hacía unas pocas semanas había empezado a suceder, y de repente, yo estaba en todas partes.

Unas hileras de pantallas colgadas sobre los elípticos en el gimnasio. En los monitos que ellos tenían en la oficina de correos que se suponía tenían que distraerte de cuánto tiempo llevabas esperando en la cola. Y ahora aquí, en la TV de mi habitación, cuando me senté en el borde de mi cama, los dedos cerrados en mis palmas, intentando levantarme y salir.

-Es esa época del año otra vez…

Me vi en la pantalla como era yo cinco meses atrás, buscando algo diferente, alguna prueba visible de lo que me había ocurrido.

Primero, me llamó la atención por la simple curiosidad de verme sin el beneficio de un espejo o fotografía. Nunca me había acostumbrado a eso, aún después de tanto tiempo.

-Juego de fútbol,- me observé decir. Llevaba un uniforme azul celeste de un jugador, el pelo prolijamente peinado hacia atrás, y agarré firmemente un enorme megáfono, el tipo que nadie usaba de ninguna manera, adornado con una K.

-Sala de estudios.- Me corté en un pantalón estilo formal color vino y una sudadera marrón cultivado, la cual me recordaba la sensación de picor y tan molo para llevar como era conseguir calidez, finalmente.

-Y por supuesto la vida social- Me incliné, mirándome en la pantalla, ahora llevando jeans y una resplandeciente camiseta y sentado en un banco, girado para hablar en esa línea mientras un grupo de chicas y chicos charlaban silenciosamente detrás de mí.

El director, la cara fresca y recién salida de una película de escuela, me había explicado el concepto de esto, su creación. "El chico que tenía todo", había dicho él, moviendo sus manos en un movimiento tenso y circular, como si eso fuera todo para abarcar algo demasiado vasto, sin mencionar impreciso.

Claramente, eso significaba tener un megáfono, algunos grupos inteligentes de grandes amigos. Ahora, podría haber morado en la explícita ironía de esto último, pero en la pantalla yo ya me estaba moviendo.

-Todo eso ocurrió este año,-dije. Ahora llevaba un esmoquin, una banda en la se leía rey, extendida a través de mi media sección, cuando una chica en un vestido rosa camino a mi lado, extendiendo su mano. Yo la tomé, dándole una amplia sonrisa.

Ella era una estudiante de segundo curso de la universidad local y mayoritariamente manteniéndose en el rodaje, aunque después, cuando me fui, ella me había pedido mi número. ¿Cómo había olvidado eso?

-Los mejores momentos,-él yo en la pantalla estaba diciendo ahora.- Los mejores recuerdos. Y entrarás las ropas correctas para ellos en el Departamento de Tiendas Kopf.

La cámara se movió cerca, más cerca, hasta que todo lo que podías ver era mi cara, el resto estaba fuera. Esto había sido antes de esa noche, antes de que todo eso hubiera ocurrido con Pansy, antes de ese largo y solitario verano de secretos y silencio. Yo era un caos, pero este chico, él estaba bien. Podías decirlo en la manera en que me miraba y el mundo tan confidencial cuando abría su boca para hablar otra vez.

-Haz tu nuevo año aún mejor,-dijo él, y sentí que mi respiración se atascaba, anticipando la siguiente línea, la última línea, la que solo esta vez era finalmente cierta.-Es hora de volver a la escuela.

La filmación paró, el logo de Kopf apareció debajo de mí. En esos momentos, eso cambiaría sin decir nada en un comercial congelado o al ambiente mucho mejor, estos quince segundos doblados sin problemas dentro de otro, pero no esperé para eso. En su lugar, levanté el mando, me apagué a mí mismo, y me dirigí a la puerta. Había tenido cerca de tres meses para ver a Pansy, pero cuando eso ocurría, yo aún no estaba listo.

Estaba en el aparcamiento antes de la primera campana, intentando reunir lo que me llevaría salir y dejar oficialmente el comienzo del año. Cuando la gente empujaba al pasar, hablando y riendo, en ruta hacia el patio, seguí trabajando en todos los quizás: Quizás ella había terminado ahora. Quizás algo más había ocurrido en el verano para reemplazar nuestro pequeño drama. Quizás esto nunca fue tan malo como pensaba que era. Todos esos eran disparos largos, pero aun así posibilidades.

Me senté hasta el último momento antes de que finalmente sacara las llaves del encendido del coche. Cuando alcancé el manillar de la puerta, me giré hacía mi ventana, ella ya estaba allí.

Durante un segundo, solo nos miramos mutuamente, y yo instantáneamente noté los cambios en ella: Su oscuro pelo lizo estaba más corto, sus pendientes nuevos. Estaba más delgada, si eso era posible, y había acabado con el espeso delineador de ojos que había llevado en la anterior primavera, reemplazándolo con uno de apariencia más natural, todos bronceados y sonrosados. Me preguntaba, en su primera mirada, que estaba diferente en mí. Solo cuando pensé en eso, Pansy abrió su perfecta boca, estrechó sus ojos hacia mí, y asestó el veredicto por el que había estado esperando mi verano.

-Puta.

El cristal entre nosotros no amortiguó el sonido o la reacción de las personas que pasaba. Vi a una chica de mi clase de inglés del año anterior estrechar sus ojos, mientras otra chica, una extraña, se reía en voz alta.

Pansy, siguió sin expresión cuando se giró, subiendo su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros y dirigiéndose hacia el patio. Mi cara estaba colorada, y podría sentir la mirada de la gente. No estaba listo para esto, pero entonces probablemente nunca lo estaría, y este año, como tantas otras cosas, no esperaría. No tenía elección pero conseguí salir de mi coche, con todos mirando, y empezarlo sería solitario. Así lo hice. Había conocido a Pansy por primera vez cuatro años antes, el comienzo del verano después de sexto grado. Yo estaba en la piscina del vecindario, de pie en la barra de la cafetería con dos dólares húmedos para comprar Coca-Cola, cuando sentí a alguien caminar detrás de mí.

Giré mi cabeza, y allí estaba esta chica, una total extraña, de pie allí en un bikini naranja pobre y haciendo juego con la plataforma de sus chancletas. Ella tenía la piel oliva y dura, pelo oscuro lizo recogido en una cola de caballo, y llevaba gafas de sol oscuras y una expresión aburrida e impaciente. En nuestro vecindario, donde todos se conocían, esto era como si ella hubiera caído del cielo. No quería mirarla. Pero aparentemente, lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo. Podía verme reflejado en las lentes de sus gafas, pequeñas y fuera de perspectiva. -¿Qué estas mirando?

Sentí mi cara sonrojarse, como si hiciera tiempo que nadie me levantaba la voz. Estaba tan completamente sensible al tono, tanto que incluso los programas de TV conseguían molestarme, siempre tenía que cambiar de canal cuando el juez robaba a alguien.

-Nada.- Dije, y me volví a girar.

Un momento después, el tipo del instituto que trabajaba en la cafetería me saludó con una mirada cansada. Mientras echaba mi bebida pude sentir l achica detrás de mí, su presencia como un peso, tanto que alisé mis dos billetes en el culo del vaso debajo de mis dedos, concentrándome en conseguir alisar cada simple arruga. Después pagué, me alejé, estudiosamente manteniendo mis ojos en el cemento de camino cuando volví bordeando el borde profundo donde mi mejor amiga, Hermione Granger, estaba esperando.

-Garnet dijo que te dijera que se iba a casa, -dijo ella, golpeando su nariz cuando yo cuidadosamente puse la Coca-Cola sobre el pavimento al lado de mi silla.- Dijo que podemos caminar.

-Vale,- dije. Mi hermana Garnet acababa de conseguir su permiso de conducir, lo cual significaba que tenía que llevarme a los lugares. Llegar a casa, de cualquier forma, siguiendo mi propia responsabilidad, me guste o no desde la piscina, lo cual era caminar la distancia, o el único paseo por la ciudad, lo cual no era. Hermione una solitaria, incluso entonces. Cualquier espacio a su alrededor era su espacio personal solo por existir, estabas invadiéndolo. Fue solo después de sentarme que finalmente me permití mirar otra vez a la chica con el bikini naranja. Había dejado la barra de la cafetería y estaba de pie atravesando la piscina hacia nosotros, su toalla sobre su brazo, una bebida en la otra mano, sondeando el diseño de los bancos y las sillas de playa.

-Aquí,- dijo Hermione, entregando la baraja de cartas que estaba sujetando.- Es tu turno.

Hermione había sido mi mejor amiga desde que teníamos seis años. Había toneladas de niños en nuestro vecindario, pero por alguna razón muchos de ellos estaban en sus adolescencias, como mis hermanas, o cuatro arriba o más abajo, como resultado de un baby boom un par de años previos. Cuando la familia de Hermione se trasladó de Washington, D.C., nuestras madres se conocieron en una reunión de la comunidad. Tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que teníamos la misma edad, nos pusieron juntas, y nos habíamos quedado así desde entonces.

Hermione había nacido en Francia, y los Granger la habían adoptado cuando tenía seis meses de edad. Teníamos la misma altura, pero eso era todo lo que teníamos en común. Yo era rubio y ojos grises, un típico Malfoy, mientras que ella tenía el pelo castaño y brillante que nunca había visto y los ojos marrones claro que eran como de gato. Mientras yo era tímido y demasiado entusiasta en dar las gracias, Hermione era más seria, su tono, personalidad, y apariencia todo calculado y pensado. Yo había sido modelo desde antes de que pudiera recordar, siguiendo a mis hermanas antes de mí; Hermione era una niña totalmente poco femenina, la mejor jugadora de fútbol en nuestro bloque, sin mencionar un genio en las cartas, especialmente en el Gim Rummy (juego de cartas), al cual había empezado a machacarme en todo el verano.

-¿Puedo tomar un sobo de tu bebida?- Me preguntó Hermione. Luego estornudo.-Hace calor aquí fuera.

Asentí levantándola para entregársela. Hermione tenia alergias malas en todo el año, pero en el verano golpeaban en su punto extremo. Normalmente o se congestionaba, chorreando, o golpeaba desde Abril a Octubre, y sin aumentar los brotes o las pastilla que parecían funcionar. Hacía mucho me había acostumbrado a su voz nasal, tan bien como el paquete omnipresente de pañuelos en su bolsillo o mano.

Había una organizada jerarquía para sentarse en nuestra piscina: Los salvavidas tenían las mesas del picnic cerca de la cafetería, mientras las madres y los niños pequeños clavados en el borde superficial y la piscina de los bebés. Hermione y yo preferíamos el área de media sombra detrás de los lados de los niños, mientras que los chicos más populares del instituto, como Cedric Digori, tres años mayor que yo y heredero al tipo más maravilloso en nuestro vecindario y, luego pensé, posiblemente del mundo, colgando para una zambullida alta. El principal punto era la extensión de sillas entre la cafetería y el camino, el cual normalmente era tomado por las chicas más populares del instituto. Aquí era donde mi hermana mayor, Ellen, estaba tumbada en una tumbona, llevando un bikini rosa caliente y abanicándose con la revista Glamour.

Una vez había distribuido las cartas, estuve sorprendida de ver a la chica de naranja caminando hacia donde estaba Ellen sentada, tomando la silla a su lado. Molly Clayton, la mejor amiga de Ellen, quien estaba a su otro lado, la codeó, luego asintió hacia la chica. Ellen levantó la mirada una y otra vez, luego se encogió de hombros y se tumbó otra vez, tirando su brazo sobre su cara.

-¿Draco?-Hermione ya había levantado sus cartas y estaba impaciente para comenzar a machacarme. —Es tu turno.

—Oh, —dije, girándome para enfrentarla. —Cierto.

A la siguiente tarde, la chica estaba de vuelta, esta vez en un traje de baño plateado. Cuando llegué allí, ella ya estaba sentada en la misma silla que mi hermana había tenido el día antes, su toalla extendida, agua embotellada a su lado, la revista en su rodilla. Hermione estaba en una clase de tenis, así que estaba sola cuando Ellen y sus amigas llegaron una hora después. Llegaron corriendo como siempre, sus zapatos golpeando en el pavimento. Cuando alcanzaron su sitio habitual y vieron a la chica sentada allí, bajaron la velocidad, luego se miraron la una a la otra. Molly Clayton parecía enfadada, pero Ellen solo se movió cuatro sillas más y sentó el campamento como siempre.

Durante los siguientes días, observé como la nueva chica mantenía sus esfuerzos testarudos en infiltrarse en el grupo de mi hermana. Que comenzaba justo cuando tomaba una silla creciente, durante tres días, para seguirlas a la cafetería. La siguiente tarde, llegó al agua segundos después de ellas, quedándose a un pie de la pared cuando se balancearon y hablaron, salpicándose unas a otras. Para el fin de la semana, estaba caminando detrás de ellas constantemente, una sombra viva.

Tenía que ser molesto. Había visto a Molly dispararla un par de miradas asquerosas, e incluso Ellen la había pedido que se alejara, por favor, cuando se había acercado demasiado al borde profundo. Pero la chica parecía no importarle. Así que a cualquier cosa, aumentaba sus esfuerzos más, como si no importara lo que estuvieran diciendo tanto como hablasen de ella, con clase.

—Así que, —dijo mi madre una noche cenando, —He oído que una nueva familia se trasladó a la casa de los Daughtry, desde Sycamore.

— ¿Los Daughtrys se trasladaron? —Preguntó mi padre.

Mi madre asintió. —Vuelven en Junio. A Toledo. ¿Recuerdas?

Mi padre pensó durante un segundo.

—Cierto, —dijo finalmente, asintiendo. —Toledo.

—También lo oí, —continuó mi madre, pasando el cuenco de pasta que estaba sujetando a Garnet, que inmediatamente me lo pasó a mí, —Que tienen una hija de tu edad, Draco. Creo que la vi el otro día cuando estaba en Maggie.

—De verdad, —dije.

Ella asintió. —Tiene el pelo oscuro, un poco más alta que tú. Quizás la hayas visto por el vecindario.

Pensé durante un segundo. —No lo sé...

— ¡Es esa! —Dijo Ellen de repente. Bajó su tenedor con un golpe. —La acosadora de la piscina. Oh Dios mío, sabía que tenía que ser más joven que nosotras.

—Espera, —ahora mi padre estaba poniendo atención. — ¿Hay un acosador en la piscina?

—Espero que no, —dijo mi madre, en su voz preocupada.

—Ella no es una acosadora, realmente, —dijo Ellen. —Es solo una chica que ha estado alrededor de nosotras. Ella, siempre, se sienta a nuestro lado y nos sigue a todas partes, y no habla, y siempre está escuchando lo que decimos. Le he dicho que se perdiera, pero solo me ignora. ¡Dios! ¡No me puedo creer que solo tenga doce años! ¡Eso lo hace incluso más enfermo!

—Tan dramática, —murmuro Garnet, inspeccionando un pedazo de lechuga con su tenedor.

Ella tenía razón, como siempre. Ellen era nuestra residente a reina del drama. Sus emociones siempre estaban en pleno acelerador, como lo era su boca; nunca dejaba de hablar, incluso si sabía que no la estabas escuchando. Por el contrario, Garnet era del tipo silencioso, lo que significaba que las pocas palabras que pronunciaba siempre llevaban mucho más significado.

—Ellen, —murmuró mi madre ahora. —Se amable.

—Madre, lo he intentado. Pero si la vieras, me entenderías, es extraño.

Madre tomo un trago de su vino. —Mudarse a un nuevo lugar es difícil, ya lo sabes. Quizás no sabe cómo hacer amigos…

—Obviamente no lo sabe, —dijo Ellen.

—…Lo que quiere decir que puede ser tu trabajo conocerla a medio camino, —terminó de decir madre.

—Tiene doce años, —dijo Ellen, como si en parte estuviera enferma, o en fuego.

—También tú hermana, —señaló mi padre.

Ellen cogió su tenedor y lo apunto hacia él, —Exactamente, —dijo.

Aparte de mí, Garnet asintió. Pero mi madre, por supuesto, estaba poniendo su atención sobre mí. —Bueno Draco, —dijo. —Tal vez podrías hacer un esfuerzo, si la ves, en decirle hola o algo.

No le había dicho a madre que ya había conocido a esta nueva chica, mayormente porque ella estaría aterrorizada por haber sido tan ruda conmigo. No es que esto cambiara sus expectativas de mi comportamiento. Mi madre era famosamente educada, y esperaba lo mismo de nosotras, a pesar de las situaciones. Nuestra vida entera se suponía que tenía que ser un largo camino. —Vale, —dije —Tal vez lo haré.

—Buen chico, —dijo. Y eso, esperaba, lo era.

La tarde siguiente, a pesar, que cuando Hermione y yo llegamos a la piscina, Ellen ya estaba allí. Descansando con Molly a un lado y la chica nueva en el otro. Traté de ignorar esto mientras nos sentábamos en nuestro sitio, pero eventualmente eché un vistazo para ver a Ellen mirándome. Cuando se levantó un momento después, me disparó una mirada, luego se encaminó hacia el bar de bocadillos, la chica nueva inmediatamente la siguió, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Volveré en un segundo, —le dije a Mione. Quien estaba leyendo una novela de Stephen King y sonándose la nariz.

—Vale, — dijo.

Me levanté, luego caminé deprisa, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho mientras pasaba a Cedric Digori. Él estaba tendido en una silla de playa, una toalla sobre sus ojos, mientras que un par de sus compañeros luchaban en la cubierta de la piscina. Ahora, en vez de mirarlo a escondidas. Lo cual, a excepción de la natación y ser vencido en carreras, era mi principal atracción en la piscina aquel verano. Me maldecía de nuevo, todo porque mi madre insistió en que fuéramos consagrados los buenos samaritanos. Genial.

Le podría haber dicho a Ellen lo de mi previo encuentro con esa chica, pero lo sabía bien. A diferencia de mí, ella no se alejaba de las confrontaciones, cualquier cosa, iba tras ello, antes de hablarlo completamente. Era el polvorín de la familia, y había perdido la cuenta del número de veces que me había dejado a un lado, rogando y sonrojado, mientras que hacía varios disgustos claros a los vendedores, conductores, varios ex novios. La quiero, pero es la verdad, me pone nervioso.

Garnet en contraste, era del tipo silencioso. Nunca te diría cuando estaba enfadada. Sólo lo sabías, por la expresión de su cara. El estrechamiento de sus ojos de acero, los pesados, enunciados signos que podían ser más menospreciados que las palabras, cualquier palabra, parecía preferiblemente a ellos. Cuando ella y Ellen se peleaban, lo cual, con dos años entre ellas, era bastante a menudo, siempre se veía al principio como un argumento de un solo lado, ya que todo lo que se podía oír era una interminable lista de acusaciones y desprecios. Prestabas más atención, y podías notar a Garnet de piedra, pesados silencios, así como las réplicas que ofreció, como algunos de ellos que dio, siempre cortaban mucho más duramente el punto que el remolino de Ellen, con desenfrenados comentarios.

Una abierta, una cerrada. No era de pensar que la primera imagen que vino a mi mente al pensar en mis hermanas, fuera en una puerta. Con Ellen, era la puerta de entrada a nuestra casa, a través del cual siempre estaba entrando o saliendo, por lo general en medio de una frase, con un puñado de amigos detrás de ella. Garnet era aquella puerta de su cuarto, el cual prefería cerrar entre ella y el resto de nosotros, por supuesto.

En cuanto a mí, caí en algún lugar entre mis hermanas y sus fuertes personalidades, la personificación misma de la enorme área gris que las separaba. No era valiente ni franco, o silencioso ni calculador. No tenía ni idea de cómo alguien me describiría, o lo que vendría a la mente al oír mi nombre. Yo solo era Draco. Mi madre, así misma un adverso conflictivo, odiaba cuando mis hermanas se peleaban.

— ¿Porque no pueden llevarse bien? —Alegaba. Ellas podrían hacer rodar sus ojos, pero un mensaje me fue enviado: Que ser bueno era lo correcto, un único lugar en donde las personas no se pusieran a gritar o estar tan calladas que pudieran asustarte. Si solo fueras amable, no tendrías que preocuparte del todo por argumentos. Pero ser bueno o amable no era siempre tan fácil como se veía, especialmente cuando hay personas que podían ser tan malas.

Para el tiempo en el que llegué al bar de bocadillos, Ellen había desaparecido (por supuesto). Pero la chica seguía allí, esperando a que el hombre del mostrador le diera el pedido al bar. ―"Oh bueno," pensé, mientras iba hacia ella. ― "Allí va el intento."

—Hola, —dije. Ella solo me miró. Una expresión indescifrable en su cara. — Um, soy Draco. Te mudaste aquí, ¿verdad?

Ella no dijo nada por lo que pareció un largo momento, durante el tiempo en el que Ellen caminó saliendo del cuarto de baño detrás de ella. Y se detuvo cuando nos vio hablando.

—Yo, —continué, ahora mucho más incómodo. —Yo, um, creo que estamos en el mismo curso.

La chica me miró, acomodándose las gafas de sol en su nariz. — ¿Y? —Dijo ella, en el mismo tono cortante con el que la primera vez me había hablado.

—Solo pensé, —dije, —que desde, ya sabes, que tenemos la misma edad, quizás quisieras salir, o algo.

Otra pausa. Entonces la chica dijo, como si estuviera clarificando. —Quieres que salgamos juntos. Yo contigo.

Lo hizo sonar tan ridículo e inmediatamente empecé a retractarme. —Es decir, no tienes porque… — Dije.—Era solo…

—No, —ella me cortó de plano. Luego inclinó la cabeza para atrás y se echó a reír. —De ninguna manera.

La cosa es que, si solo hubiera estado yo allí, eso hubiera sido todo. Me hubiera dado la vuelta, con la cara sonrojada, y hubiera vuelto con Mione, juego terminado. Pero no estaba sola.

—Espera un momento, —dijo Ellen en voz alta — ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

La chica se giró. Cuando vio a mi hermana, sus ojos se ampliaron. — ¿Cómo? —Dijo. Y no pude evitar notar que era diferente, la primera palabra que me dijo, sonaba como si lo dijera ahora.

—Dije... — repitió Ellen, en su propia voz cortante. — ¿Qué es lo que le dijiste?

Uh, oh. Pensé.

—Nada, —replicó la chica. —Yo solo…

—Este es mi hermano, —dijo Ellen, señalándome. —Y fuiste una total perra con él.

A este punto ya estaba un poco nervioso y ruborizado. Ellen, por lo tanto, puso su mano en la cadera, lo que significaba que acababa de empezar.

—No fui una perra, —dijo la chica, quitándose sus gafas de sol. —Yo solo…

—Lo fuiste y lo sabes, —dijo Ellen, cortándole sus palabras. —Así que puedes dejar de negarlo. Y deja también de seguirme, ¿vale? Me estás asustando. Vámonos Draco.

Estaba congelado en el lugar, mirando la cara de la chica. Sin sus gafas, su expresión afectada, de repente aparentaba doce años, deteniéndose entre nosotras dos, Ellen agarró mi muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarme a donde estaban ella y sus amigas sentadas.

—Increíble, —siguió diciendo, y solo miraba a través de la piscina a Mione que me estaba mirando, confundida, mientras Ellen me empujaba hacia abajo sentándome en una silla. Molly se incorporó, parpadeando, llegando a tomar las tiras desamarradas de su bikini.

— ¿Que sucede? —Preguntó, y Ellen comenzó a contarle, eché una mirada de vuelta hacia el bar de bocadillos, la chica se había ido. Luego la vi, a través de la valla detrás de mí, caminando entre el aparcamiento, descalza, y con la cabeza baja. Había dejado todas sus cosas cerca de mí, una toalla, sus zapatos, un bolso con una revista y su cartera, un cepillo rosado. Seguí esperando a que se diera cuenta de que había dejado sus cosas y volviera. Nunca sucedió. Sus cosas se quedaron allí toda la tarde: después de que volví a sentarme con Mione, y le conté todo. Después de que jugáramos varias manos al rummy. Después de que fuéramos a nadar y nuestros dedos se pusieran arrugados. Después de que Ellen y Molly se fueran, y otras personas tomaran sus sillas. Durante todo ese tiempo hasta que el último salvavidas hizo el anuncio de la hora del cierre, y Mione y yo empaquetamos nuestras cosas y caminamos alrededor del borde de la piscina, quemadas, hambrientas y listas para volver a casa.

Supe que esa chica no era mi problema. Había sido grosera conmigo, dos veces, y por eso no merecía mi lastima ni ayuda. Pero mientras pasábamos por la silla, Mione se detuvo. —No podemos dejarlo, —dijo. Inclinándose para agarrar los zapatos y las cosas que estaban dentro del bolso. —Y está de camino a nuestras casas.

Podía discutir el punto, pero luego pensé en ella en el estacionamiento, descalza, sola. Entonces retiré la toalla de la silla, colocándola con la mía. —Sí, —dije. — Esta bien.

Aun así, cuando llegamos a la vieja casa de los Daughtry, estaba aliviada de ver que todas las ventanas estaban oscuras y no había ningún vehículo en la entrada, entonces podíamos dejar las cosas de la chica en la entrada y terminaríamos con eso. Pero mientras Mione se inclinaba para dejar el bolso contra la puerta principal, se abrió y ella estaba allí.

Llevaba pantalones cortos y una camiseta roja, el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo. Sin gafas de sol. Sin sandalias de tacón alto. Cuando nos vio, su rostro enrojeció.

—Hola, —dijo Mione, después de un largo y suficiente notado silencio. Luego ella estornudó antes de agregar. —Trajimos tus cosas.

La chica solo la miró durante un segundo, como si no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Lo cual, con la congestión de Clarke, probablemente no lo había hecho. Me incliné y recogí el bolso, sosteniéndolo hacia ella. —Te dejaste esto, —dije.

Ella miró la bolsa, luego hacia mí, su expresión aguardó.

—Oh, —dijo, alcanzándolo. —Gracias.

Detrás de nosotros, un grupo de chicos pasaron en sus bicicletas, sus voces, cuando se llamaban el uno al otro. Luego se hizo el silencio otra vez.

— ¿Cariño? —Oí una voz desde el extremo del pasillo oscuro detrás de ella. — ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Todo va bien, —dijo sobre su hombro. Luego se giró cerrando la puerta tras ella, y caminó hacia el porche. Rápidamente se movió pasándonos, pero no sin antes haber visto que sus ojos estaban rojos y brillantes, como si hubiera estado llorando. Y de repente, como siempre, había escuchado la voz de mi madre en mi cabeza: "Mudarse a un nuevo lugar es difícil. Quizás no sepa cómo hacer Amigos."

—Mira, —dije. —Acerca de lo que sucedió. Mi hermana…

—Está bien, —dijo, cortando mis palabras. —Estoy bien, —pero mientras lo decía, su voz se quebró, solo silenciosamente. Y se giró hacia nosotros, poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Solo me quedé allí, sin saber qué hacer, pero mientras miraba a Mione, vi que ella ya estaba revisando los bolsillos de sus pantalones para sacar su siempre presente paquete de toallitas Kleenex. Sacó uno fuera, y se lo alcanzó a la chica, ofreciéndoselo. Un segundo después, la chica lo tomó, en silencio, y lo presionó sobre su cara.

—Soy Hermione, —dijo Mione. —Y este es Draco. —En los próximos años, era este momento el que siempre volvía a mi mente. Yo y Mione, en el verano después de Sexto grado, paradas allí detrás de la chica llorando. Mucho cambiado para mí, para todos nosotros, como si algo hubiera sucedido en ese momento. Ese momento, pensé, era como muchos otros momentos, fugaz y sin importancia, mientras ella se giraba, ahora sin llorar, sorprendentemente tranquila, actualmente para enfrentarnos.

—Hola, —dijo. —Soy Pansy.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola bienvenidas a mi historia, solo informar que aqui es donde le resolvere las dudas a todos los comentarios que ustedes me hagan llegar. Como pueden apreciar es mi primer fic, espero que lo bateen y dejen sus review. **

**Primera aclaración:**

**Esta es quizá la mas importante, puesto que es un universo alterno, la personalidad de Draco es muyyy distinta a como J.K. nos la ha descrito en todos los libros. Espero que les guste esta "nueva etapa de la personalidad de Draco".**

**Segunda aclaración:**

**Como seguramente se dieron cuenta después de un rato cambie el nombre de Hermione por Mione, eso es simple y sencillamente flojera mia de escribir el nombre completo, ademas no vi en la necesidad de ponerlo completo porque son mejores amigos. **

**Tercera aclaración: **

**Voy a actualizar cada tres días a la semana los cuales serán: **

**Martes, Jueves y Sábados. **

**Así que hasta el Jueves 01 de enero de 2015.**

**Feliz año nuevo! **

**Besos SuicideFreakWord.**


	3. Chapter 2 Onset

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 - A new romance (Azekel)<p>

-Pansy!

Por fin era hora de comer, lo que significaba que este, el primer día de escuela, ya iba por la mitad. A mi alrededor, el vestíbulo estaba lleno de gente y de ruido, pero incluso con las puertas de las taquillas cerrándose y los anuncios por el altavoz, aún podía oír la voz de Millicent Bulstrode, clara como el agua.

Miré hacia el vestíbulo hacia la escalera principal y allí estaba ella, mirando hacia a mí, su cabeza morocha moviéndose a través de la multitud. Cuando por fin emergió, a pocos metros de donde estaba, nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero solo durante un instante. Entonces se movió rápidamente hacia donde estaba Pansy esperándola. Dado que Millicent había sido amiga mía primero, había pensado que tal vez, solo tal vez, aún lo fuera. Aparentemente no. Las líneas habían sido trazadas, y ahora estaba segura de que estaba fuera de ellas.

Tenía otros amigos, por supuesto. Gente que conocía de mis clases, y de las modelos de Lakeview, lo que había estado haciendo durante años. Me estaba dando cuenta, de que mi auto impuesto aislamiento durante el verano había sido más efectivo de lo que había esperado. Después de que pasara todo, me había aislado completamente, pensando que era más seguro que arriesgarme a que la gente me juzgara. No cogía llamadas y evitaba a conocidos cuando la veía en el cine o el centro comercial. No quería hablar de lo que había pasado, así que parecía más fácil no hablar en absoluto. El resultado, en cambio, era como lo que había pasado ahora toda la mañana, cuando me paraba a saludar a chicas que conocía, o me acercaba a grupos de gente hablando, sentía una frialdad y distancia instantáneas, una que permanecía hasta que me excusaba y alejaba. En mayo lo único que quería era estar solo. Ahora mi deseo se había cumplido.

Mi amistad con Pansy no me ayudaba, por supuesto. Salir con ella me hacia ir de fiesta a todos sus crimines sociales y ofensas – y había muchos – así que había una gran parte del alumnado que no querían exactamente abrazarme. Para las chicas que Pansy había insultado y aislado mientras yo miraba sin hacer nada, esta muestra de mi propia medicina no era para nada inmerecida. Si Pansy no podía ser excluida, yo era la siguiente mejor opción.

Ahora me dirigía al vestíbulo principal, parando enfrente de la larga fila de puertas de cristal que miraban al jardín. Afuera, los varios clichés – atletas, artistas, políticos, depresivos – estaban repartidos por la hierba y los caminos.

Todo el mundo tenía un lugar, y una vez había sabido el mío: el gran banco de madera a la derecha del camino principal, donde se sentaban Pansy y Millicent.

Ahora me estaba preguntando si debería salir siquiera.

—Es ese tiempo del año otra vez, —dijo alguien con voz aguda detrás mío. Se oyeron unas risas, y mientras me daba la vuelta, vi a un grupo de jugadores de baloncesto pasando el rato delante de la oficina principal. Un chico alto con rastas estaba imitando la forma en que alargué mi brazo a ese chico en el anuncio, mientras el resto de ellos se reían por lo bajo. Sabía que solo estaban haciendo el tonto, y puede que en otro momento no me hubiera molestado. Pero ahora, sentí que mi cara se enrojecía mientras empujaba las puertas delante de mí y salía afuera.

Había una larga pared a mi derecha, así que fui hacia ella, buscando un lugar, cualquier lugar, donde sentarme. Solo había dos personas sentadas, y la distancia entre ellos decía claro que no estaban juntas. Una era Hermione Granger. El otro era Harry Potter. No era como si tuviera muchas opciones de sitio para sentarme o compañía, así que me senté entre ellos.

Los ladrillos eran cálidos contra mis piernas desnudas mientras estaba ocupada sacando la comida que mi madre me había preparado esa mañana: bocadillo de pavo, una botella de agua, y una mandarina. Destapé el agua, tomando un gran sorbo, antes de que finalmente me permitiera mirar alrededor. Tan pronto como miré hacia el banco, vi que Pansy me estaba mirando. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, sonrió con sus labios finos, sacudiendo la cabeza antes de mirar a otra parte.

Patético, la oí decir en mi mente, antes de desterrar ese pensamiento. No era como si quisiera sentarme con ella. Pero, nunca me había esperado encontrarme con mi actual compañía, tampoco, con Hermione a un lado y el chico más cabreado de la escuela en el otro.

Al menos conocía a Hermione, o la había conocido. Toda la información que poseía de Harry Potter la había conseguido a distancia. Como que era alto y muscular, con hombros anchos y fuertes bíceps. Y siempre llevaba botas con gruesas suelas de goma que le hacían parecer aún más grande, y sus pasos más pesados. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba corto, con unos pocos pinchos en la parte alta, y ni una vez lo había visto sin su Ipod y auriculares, que llevaba dentro, fuera, en clase, y fuera de clase. Y mientras sabia que tenía que tener amigos, nunca le había visto hablar con nadie.

Entonces hubo una pelea. Había ocurrido el Enero pasado, en el aparcamiento, mucho antes de que sonase la primera campana. Acababa de salir de mi coche cuando vi a Harry, con su mochila al hombro, los auriculares puestos como siempre, dirigiéndose al edificio principal. Por el camino, se cruzó con Blaise Zabini, quien estaba reclinado contra su coche, hablando con algunos de sus colegas. Todas las escuelas tienen a alguien como Blaise – un capullo total, famoso por hacer tropezar a gente en los pasillos, el típico tío que grita ―¡Bonito culo! cuando pasas junto a él. Su hermano mayor, Phineas, había sido su total opuesto, capitán del equipo de rugby y presidente del cuerpo de estudiantes, buen tío y respetado, y a causa de eso, la gente aguantaba a su pesado hermano pequeño. Pero Phineas se había graduado el año anterior, y ahora Blaise se las tenía que arreglar solo.

Harry simplemente estaba caminando, preocupándose de sus asuntos, y Blaise gritó algo sobre él. Cuando no respondió, Blaise se separó de su coche y fue a bloquear el camino de Harry. Incluso desde donde yo estaba, podía decir que era una mala idea; Blaise no era pequeño, pero lo era comparado con Harry Potter, quien le sacaba una cabeza, por no mencionar que era mucho más fornido. De todas maneras, Blaise no parecía percatarse de eso. Dijo algo más a Harry, y Harry simplemente lo miró por un segundo, y le rodeó. Mientras empezaba a caminar otra vez, Blaise le pegó en la barbilla.

Harry se tambaleó, pero solo un poco. Entonces dejó caer su mochila, tirando su brazo hacia atrás y dejando que describiera un sólido arco, donde conectó justo en el centro de la cara de Blaise. Pude oír el ruido del puño contra el hueso desde donde estaba de pie. Blaise se fue abajo en cuestión de segundos – primero su cuerpo, las rodillas se le doblaron, luego los hombros, seguidos por su cabeza, que rebotó cuando golpeó el suelo. Harry, por su parte, bajó la mano, se apartó completamente tranquilo, cogió su mochila y siguió andando, el grupo que se había formado se dispersó deprisa para dejarlo pasar. Los amigos de Blaise ya se estaban reuniendo a su alrededor, alguien estaba llamando al guardia del aparcamiento, pero todo lo que podía recordar era a Harry alejándose caminando – el mismo paso que antes, como si nunca se hubiera parado.

En ese entonces, Harry aún era relativamente nuevo; solo había estado en nuestra escuela un mes. Como resultado de este incidente, se le suspendió otro mes. Cuando volvió, todo el mundo hablaba de él. Oí que había hecho horas en el centro juvenil, que lo habían echado de su anterior escuela, y que estaba en una banda. Oí tantos rumores que unos meses después, cuando oí que había sido arrestado por pelearse en un club el fin de semana, asumí que no era cierto. Pero entonces simplemente desapareció, nunca volvió a la escuela. Hasta ahora.

De cerca, en cambio, Harry no se parecía realmente a un monstruo. Simplemente estaba sentado, con sus gafas de sol y una camiseta roja, tamborileando sus dedos en su rodilla y escuchando su música. Incluso entonces, supuse que era mejor que no me pillase mirándole, así que después de desenvolver mi bocadillo y dar un bocado, respiré hondo y volví mi atención a mi derecha, a Hermione.

Estaba en el extremo más alejado de la pared, con una libreta abierta en su regazo, comiendo una manzana con una mano mientras escribía con la otra. Su pelo estaba recogido hacia su cuello con una simple goma, y llevaba una camiseta blanca, pantalones militares, y sandalias, las gafas que había empezado a llevar el año anterior, pequeñas y de tortuga, en lo alto de su nariz. Después de un minuto, miró hacia arriba y hacia a mi.

Tenía que haber oído lo que pasó el mayo anterior. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Mientras los segundos pasaban y ella no se daba la vuelta, me pregunté si a lo mejor ya me había perdonado. Que a lo mejor, justo cuando había empezado una desavenencia, podía enmendar una vieja. Seria perfecto, ahora que las dos habíamos sido desterradas por Pansy. Nos volvía a dar algo en común otra vez.

Y aún me estaba mirando. Dejé mi bocadillo y respiré profundamente. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era decirle algo, algo genial, algo que a lo mejor…

Pero entonces, de repente, se dio la vuelta. Puso su libreta en su mochila, cerrándola, su lenguaje corporal rígido, su codo extendido en mi dirección.

Entonces se separó de la pared, colgó su mochila de sus hombros, y se fue.

Miré hacia abajo, a mi bocadillo, medio comido, y sentí un nudo en la garganta. Lo que era simplemente estúpido, porque Hermione me había odiado siempre. Esto, al menos, no era nuevo.

El resto de la comida, simplemente estuve sentado allí, sin mirar a nadie. Cuando miré mi reloj y vi que solo me quedaban cinco minutos para irme, supuse que la peor parte ya había pasado. Me equivocaba.

Estaba metiendo la botella de agua en mi bolsa cuando oí un coche dar la vuelta en la esquina. Miré para ver un Jeep rojo subirse a la acera. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y un chico de pelo oscuro se bajó, poniéndose un cigarro en la oreja mientras se inclinaba para decirle algo a la persona detrás del volante. Mientras cerraba la puerta y se alejaba caminando, miré al conductor. Era Theodor Nott.

Sentí mi estomago caer físicamente, como desde una gran altura, hacia abajo. Todo se estrechaba, los sonidos a mi alrededor desaparecían mientras mis palmas sudaban, sentía mis latidos en mis orejas, latido, latido, latido.

No podía parar de mirarle. Estaba sentado ahí, con una mano en el volante, esperando a que el coche delante de él – una camioneta de la que una chica estaba descargando un chelo o algún otro gran instrumento – se moviera. Después de un segundo, sacudió la cabeza, irritado.

Shhh, Draco. Solo soy yo.

Un millón de Jeeps rojos debían haber pasado delante de mis ojos en los últimos meses, y muy a mi pesar había comprobado cada uno en busca de su cara. Pero solo ahora, aquí, era el de verdad. Y mientras me había dicho a mí mismo que en plena luz del día podía ser fuerte y no tener miedo, me sentí tan desvalido como esa noche, como si incluso en un espacio abierto, en la brillante luz del día, aún no estuviese seguro.

La chica por fin consiguió sacar su funda de la furgoneta, entonces saludó al conductor mientras cerraba la puerta. Mientras el coche iba hacia delante, Theodor miró al jardín, y vi como sus ojos se movían por la gente allí, apenas registrando a nadie en particular. Entonces me miró.

Me quedé mirándole, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho. Solo duró un segundo, y no vi que me reconociera, nada en su cara excepto una mirada en blanco, como si fuera una extraña cualquiera. Entonces se movió hacia delante, el coche un borrón rojo, y se había acabado.

De repente, me di cuenta del ruido y la conmoción a mi alrededor: gente yendo a sus clases, llamándose, arrojando basura en la papelera más cercana. Aún así, mantuve mis ojos en el Jeep rojo, mirando como subía la calle que conducía a la carretera principal, alejándose de mí, poco a poco. Y entonces, en medio de todo el ruido y las voces, movimiento y cambio, volví mi cabeza, me tapé la boca con la mano, y vomité en la hierba detrás de mí.

Cuando me di la vuelta unos segundos después, el jardín estaba prácticamente vacío. Los atletas habían abandonado la otra pared, la hierba entre los árboles estaba vacía, Millicent y Pansy habían dejado su banco. No fue hasta que me limpié la boca y miré al otro lado que vi que Harry Potter aún estaba ahí, mirándome. Sus ojos eran verdes e intensos, y estaba tan alarmado que desvié la mirada. Cuando volví a mirar un minuto después, ya no estaba.

—A la gente del Mooshka le encantaron tus fotos, —decía mi madre, su voz contenta era un completo contraste de como me sentía mientras me sentaba en una larga cola de tráfico, tratando de salir del aparcamiento después de mi séptima clase. —Lindy dijo que la habían llamado y que eran delirantes.

—En serio, —dije, cambiando el móvil a mi otra oreja. —Eso es genial.

Intenté sonar entusiasmado, pero la verdad era que había olvidado completamente que unos días antes mi madre me había dicho que Lindy, mi agente, estaba enviando mis fotografías a una empresa local de ropa de baño llamada Mooshka Surfwear que estaba contratando para su nueva campaña publicitaria. Basta decir que modelar no era mi mayor preocupación estos días.

—De todas maneras, —continuó, —Lindy dice que les gustaría verte en persona.

—Oh, —dije mientras la cola se movía otro centímetro o así hacia delante. — Vale. ¿Cuando?

—Bueno, —replicó, —la verdad es que... hoy.

— ¿Hoy? —Dije, mientras Romilda Vane, conduciendo lo que parecía un nuevo BMW, me cerraba el paso, si ni siquiera mirar mientras se ponía delante mío.

—Sí. Parece ser que uno de sus jefes de publicidad está en la ciudad, pero solo hasta esta noche.

—Mama, —me incliné hacia delante, y estiré el cuello, intentando ver quién estaba causando el atasco. —No puedo. Ha sido un día horrible, y…

—Cariño, lo se, —dijo, como si lo entendiera de verdad, lo que no era el caso,para nada. Habiendo criado a dos hijas y un hijo, mi madre estaba bien versada en las políticas de las chicas y chicos, lo que había hecho fácil para mí explicar la completa desaparición de Pansy de mi vida con solo decir "Está actuando muy rara, " y "No tengo ni idea de que pasó. " Lo único que sabía era que Pansy y yo nos habíamos distanciado; no podía imaginar lo que habría pensado si le hubiera explicado la verdadera historia. La verdad, podía imaginármelo, por lo que no tenía ninguna intención de contárselo. —Pero Lindy dice que están realmente interesados en ti.

Miré el retrovisor de mi lado, viendo mi cara sonrojada, cabello liso, y las marcadas ojeras alrededor de mis ojos, el resultado de romper a llorar en un baño después de la sexta hora. Mi apariencia correspondía a como me sentía. —

No lo entiendes, —dije mientras avanzaba un poco. –No dormí muy bien anoche, estoy hecho un desastre, estoy sudado…

—Oh, Draco, —dijo, y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, reaccionando inmediatamente a su suave tono de comprensión, tan bienvenido después de este horrible día. —Ya lo sé, cariño. Pero solo es una cosa y entonces habrás acabado.

—Mama, — El sol me daba en los ojos, y todo lo que podía oler era agotamiento. —Yo solo...

—Escucha, —dijo. —Que te parece esto. Ven a casa, te das una ducha rápida, te haré un bocadillo y te maquillaré. Entonces te llevaré, acabaremos con esto, y no tendrás que pensar en ello más. ¿De acuerdo?

Ese era el problema con mi madre. Siempre había un Que Te Parece Esto, algún acuerdo que era capaz de crear y venderte que, aunque no era muy diferente de la primera proposición, al menos sonaba mejor. Antes, diría que no había sido justo. Ahora, hacer eso, me haría irrazonable.

—Muy bien, —dije mientras el tráfico se empezaba a mover a velocidad normal.

Más adelante, podía ver al guardia de seguridad dirigiendo a la gente alrededor de un Toyota azul con un parachoques dañado. — ¿A que hora es la cita?

—A las cuatro.

Miré mi reloj. —Mama, son las tres y media, y ni siquiera he salido del aparcamiento aún. ¿Donde esta la oficina?

—Esta en... —dijo. Oí ruido de papeles. —El ayuntamiento.

Lo que estaba a unos veinte minutos. Tendría suerte si llegaba a tiempo si me dirigía allí directamente, e incluso entonces necesitaría seria piedad de los semáforos.

—Genial, —dije. —No lo haré.

Sabía que estaba siendo difícil, por no mencionar petulante. También sabía que iría a la cita y pondría mi mejor cara, porque ser difícil y petulante era casi tan malo como cuando me ponía así con mi madre. Después de todo, yo era el bueno.

—Bueno, —dijo ahora, en su pequeña voz. —Podría llamar a Lindy y decirle que simplemente no puedes hacerlo, si quieres. No me importa hacerlo.

—No, —dije mientras salía por fin del aparcamiento, encendiendo el intermitente. —Está bien. Iré.

Había estado modelando durante tanto tiempo como recuerdo. En realidad fue incluso mucho antes, había obtenido mi primer Flash con apenas nueve meses de nacido, para una circular Dominical SmartMart, un trabajo que había obtenido cuando mi hermana Garnet fracasó como mi niñera. Entonces mi madre tuvo que llevarme al trabajo. Una mujer me vio y le pregunté si estaba disponible, mi madre dijo que sí, y eso fue todo. Toda la cosa del modelaje había empezado, sin embargo, con Ellen que empezó cuando tenía ocho años de edad, cuando un agente de talento se puso al corriente con mi madre y padre en el estacionamiento después de su recital de ballet, ofreciéndoles una tarjeta y diciendo: Debería hacerme una llamada. Mi padre se rió, asumiendo que era una estafa, pero mi madre estaba lo suficientemente intrigada como alguien podría engañar a Ellen para una cita.

El agente inmediatamente la llamó para una audición local, a la cual no consiguió entrar. Pero intentó con un anuncio publicitario para festividades de semana santa, a lo cuál ella no se detuvo y siguió. Mi carrera de modelo empezó con Ropitas, pero Ellen comenzó con conejitos, o al menos unos muy grandes, discutiendo para meter un huevo brillante en su canasta, en un vestido hinchado blanco, sonriendo a la cámara.

Una vez que Ellen comenzó a tener trabajo fijo, Garnet quiso probarlo también, y pronto ambas estaban en ello, constantemente consistían en los mismos trabajos. Pero la apariencia de cada una era de forma distinta y de temperamentos diferentes. Garnet era una belleza, con la estructura ósea perfecta y ojos embrujadores, mientras Ellen era capaz de trasmitir su personalidad burbujeante con simple mirada. Garnet era la mejor para anuncios publicitarios impresos, pero Ellen era muy buena en pantalla. Por eso, para cuando comencé a modelar, mi familia era bien conocida en el circuito local, el cuál consistía en su mayor parte de anuncios estampados para departamentos y tiendas de descuento que disparaban anuncios publicitarios.

Mientras que mi padre eligió llevarnos por una vía sin intervenir, para que no viera todo lo aún vagamente pornográfico, ya que comenzamos a usar los Tampax y a tener los corazones rotos, mi madre nos ayudó bien con eso.

Ella adoraba llevarnos a nuestros trabajos, mientras hablaba de negocios con Lindy al teléfono y escogía imágenes para actualizar nuestros libros. Pero cuando se le preguntaba por el modelaje, siempre apuntaba que fue nuestra elección no la de ella.

—Habría sido feliz teneros haciendo pasteles del barro en el patio trasero, —la había oído decir a un millón de personas. —Pero esto es lo que quisieron hacer.

Es verdad, sin embargo, mi madre adora el modelaje, aunque no quiera admitirlo. Pero creo que es aun más que eso. De algún modo pensé que la había salvado.

No al principio, por supuesto. Inicialmente, para ella, nuestro modelaje fue simplemente un pasatiempo divertido, algo que quería hacer cuando no tenía trabajo en la oficina de mi padre, en la cual bromeamos siendo el lugar más fértil en el planeta, ya que siempre sus secretarias quedaban embarazadas, dejándole a mi madre contestar los teléfonos hasta que él encontró un reemplazo. Pero entonces, el año que cumplí nueve, mi abuela murió, y algo cambió. Los recuerdos de mi abuela son distantes, mudos, basados más en fotos en los que había visto en la vida. Mi madre era hija única y vivían en costas opuestas, si bien perduraron.

Al frente de esto y se veían la una a la otra sólo pocas veces al año. Hablaban por teléfono casi cada mañana, usualmente mientras mi madre tuviese su taza con café. Como mecanismo alrededor de las diez treinta, la encontrabas en la

silla frente a la ventana, con una gran taza de café y con el teléfono entre su oído y el hombro. Para mí, esa conversación sonaba como la más aburrida de todas las conversaciones. Peor que cualquier cosa que mi madre hubiera cocinado la noche antes, cuando mi abuela había muerto. Para mi madre el aviso sobre su muerte fue diferente y crucial. Mi madre era una mujer fuerte.

Era una mujer tranquila, de voz suave, con una cara amable era el tipo de persona que buscarías si estabas fuera en un público bullicioso. Siempre había confiado en que mi madre era simplemente eso, exactamente como siempre había sido, lo cual algo cambio en las semanas siguientes al entierro de mi abuela, y eso fue muy extraño. Acaba conseguir más tranquilidad. Todavía su rostro estaba repentinamente algo atormentado y cansado, algo tan obvio que no puedes verlo a los nueve años.

Al principio, mi padre terminó contándonos que era el proceso normal de pena, ya que mi madre estaba cansada, y estaría bien. Pero el tiempo pasó y ella no mejoró. En lugar de eso empezó a dormir más de lo normal, hasta había veces en que no se levantaba de la cama. Cuando estaba levantada, la encontrabas en la cocina sentada en la misma silla de siempre, con la taza de café vacía mientras miraba por la ventana.

—Madre, —le decía y ella no respondería, así que diría que es algo nuevo en ella. A veces tardaba en girar la cabeza poco a poco, pero cuando lo hacía de repente, me sentía asustado, como si no quisiera ver su rostro después de todo.

Al igual que en los últimos momentos, podría haber cambiado de nuevo, cambiado profundamente en alguien a quien no conocía.

Mis hermanas recuerdan este momento mejor que yo, como eran más mayores y por lo tanto captaban más que yo. Y en la manera típica, cada uno tenía su propia forma de tratar con ella. Le correspondió a Ellen cuidar de las cosas alrededor de la casa, como limpiar y hacer nuestro almuerzo, cuando mi madre no se levantaba, y lo que ella hacia era su bravuconería habitual, como si no pasara nada en absoluto. Garnet, en cambio, a menudo se encontraba en la puerta del dormitorio de mi madre, escuchando o mirando, y luego se iba cuando la veía con mis ojos que no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, una parte quería causar problemas, o hacer demasiadas preguntas.

El estado de mi madre aumentó rápidamente a dictar nuestras vidas. Fue el barómetro por el cual juzgamos todo. En mi mente, todo se reducía a la primera visión que tuve de ella todas las mañanas. Si estaba de pie vestida a una hora decente y preparando el desayuno, las cosas estarían bien. Pero si no estaba en la cocina y me encontraba con mi padre en su lugar, haciendo todo lo posible con el cereal frío y las tostadas, sabía que no iba a ser un buen día. Tal vez fue un sistema rudimentario, pero funcionó, más o menos.

—Tu madre no se siente bien. —Era todo lo que mi padre decía cuando se le preguntaba por ella, mientras estábamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, el lugar de mi madre se sentía vació cuando no salía de su habitación en todo el día, la única visión de un bulto bajo las sábanas, apenas visible con una franja de luz de las persianas cerradas. —Todos necesitamos hacer las cosas fáciles para ella hasta que se sienta mejor. ¿De acuerdo?

Recuerdo asentir con la cabeza, y ver a mis hermanas haciendo lo mismo. No tenía ni idea de cómo facilitar las cosas, o aún si había hecho algo malo para dificultarlo. Lo que obtuve fue que la importancia de proteger a mi madre de cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerla mal. Así que aprendí otro sistema: Me mantuve fuera del alcance de la casa, incluso si eso significaba, en realidad, mantenerme solo a pulgadas de la depresión de mi madre, o el episodio, o lo que fuera, nunca tuve un lugar concreto, todo lo que hacía era difícil de definir, algo que había estado ocurriendo durante unos tres meses, cuando mi padre la convenció para ir ver a un terapeuta. Al principio fue a regañadientes, después de un par de sesiones se sobresaltó un poco y esta vez le fue fiel a las sesiones, continuando durante el año siguiente. Todavía, no había un cambio. Pero un día en particular que entré en la cocina a las diez y treinta, allí estaba ella, luminosa y alegre, como si hubiera estado esperándome cuando apareciera. En cambio, fue un proceso lento, con pequeños incrementos, como mover una piedra un milímetro por día de modo que sólo cuenta realmente el progreso desde la distancia. En primer lugar dejó de dormir todo el día, entonces comenzó a levantarse a media mañana, y finalmente empezó a preparar el desayuno todos los días de vez en cuando. Sus silencios, eran muy notables en la mesa y en todas partes, algo que poco a poco se hizo menos prorrogado, una conversación por aquí, un comentario allí.

Al final, fue el modelaje, sin embargo, me convenció de que estábamos en lo peor. Desde que mi madre había sido la que nos metió en nuestros puestos de trabajo y trató con Lindy en la medida de como programar las audiciones, estaríamos todos trabajando mucho menos, mientras estaba enferma. Mi padre había conseguido a Garnet un par de puestos de trabajo, y tuve una sesión que había reservado con antelación, pero las cosas se habían frenado definitivamente, lo suficiente para que cuando Lindy llamó un día durante la cena, asumiera que nos tomaríamos esto paso a paso.

—Eso es probablemente lo mejor, —dijo mi padre, mirando hacia atrás a todos en la mesa, antes de tomar el teléfono de la cocina. —Simplemente no creo que el tiempo les de un derecho.

Ellen, que estaba masticando un pedazo de pan, dijo, — ¿Un derecho?

—Un trabajo, —dijo Garnet, su voz plana. — ¿Por qué sino Lindy llamaría durante la cena?

Mi padre estaba buscando en el cajón el teléfono ahora, finalmente buscando un lápiz. —Bien, bien, — dijo, agarrando un bloc de notas cerca. —Voy a hablar con ella.

Mis hermanas lo miraban cuando él escribía, preguntando probablemente en que consistía el trabajo, y para quién. Pero yo estaba mirando a mi madre, que tenía los ojos de mi padre también, aunque ella recogió la servilleta de su regazo, y se secó las comisuras de la boca. Cuando él regresó, acomodándose en la silla y recogiendo el tenedor, esperé a que mis hermanas pidieran más detalles. Pero en cambio, mi madre habló primero.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso?

Mi padre la miró. —Ah, —dijo, —sólo es una audición mañana, Lindy y yo pensamos que podrías estar interesada.

— ¿Lo estoy? —dijo Ellen.

—Yo, —dijo mi padre, cogiendo algo de frijoles en el tenedor. —Le dije que probablemente no es un buen momento. Es por la mañana, y tengo que estar en la oficina...

Él se calló, para terminar, sin molestarse en hacerlo. Mi padre era arquitecto y lo suficientemente ocupado con su propio trabajo, además de cuidar a mi madre y del mantenimiento de la casa. Ellen lo sabía, aunque era evidente que estaba decepcionado. Pero entonces, el silencio duró hasta después de que todos comenzáramos de nuevo a comer, oí a mi madre tomar un respiro.

—Yo la podría llevar, —dijo. Todos la miraros. —Quiero decir, si ella quiere ir.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Ellen.

—Narcissa, —dijo mi padre. Ellen se recostó en su silla, ahora tranquila.

—No tienes por que hacerlo.

—Lo sé. —Mi madre sonrió, de ella salió una sonrisa pálida, pero era al menos una sonrisa. —Es sólo un día, sin embargo. Es una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer.

Así que al día siguiente, mi madre era un recuerdo que, claramente vi, cuando Garnet y yo nos fuimos a la escuela, mientras ella y Ellen se encaminaban a una audición para un comercial local. Ellen tenía el trabajo. Ese fue su primer anuncio, y no muy grande, pero fue como si las cosas se estuvieran arreglando.

Vi a mi hermana editada en la foto jugando a los bolos (cosa en lo que era una jugadora terrible) ese día me quedé pensando en que todo volvía a la normalidad.

Y lo hicimos, más o menos. Mi madre comenzó a llevarnos a las audiciones de nuevo, y no estaba casi siempre alegre y vivaz, pero le gustaba hacer lo posible. Tal vez, al igual que muchas otras cosas, lo que había imaginado solamente, o asumido. Sin embargo, cuando ese mismo año pasó, tuve problemas para confiar en que las cosas estuvieran realmente mejorando. Me sentí como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración, seguro de que no iba a durar. Y aún cuando el hecho de que lo que había pasado con mi madre había llegado a su verdadero fin, me hacía parecer que tenía un camino en la moda.

En aquel entonces, siempre sentí, que con un mal evento bastaría para ser una decepción para ella. Tal vez todavía me siento así. Esta fue la razón por la que aún no le había dicho a mi madre que quería dejar de modelar. La verdad es que todo el verano, me sentía nervioso o extraño, de una manera que nunca antes había sentido. No me gustaba la idea de tener que caminar delante de la gente, de extraños mirándome. En una instalación para una sesión en traje de baño en junio, me había mantenido firme cuando el estilista trató de ajustar mi traje de baño, me hizo un nudo en el cuello así que se disculpó y dijo que estaba bien. Cada vez que me acercaba a contarle a mi madre esto, sin embargo, algo le pasaba y me detenía. Y lo único que me quedaba era modelar. Y si bien es bastante difícil quitar algo que hace a una persona feliz, es aún más difícil cuando parece que lo es todo para ella.

Fue por eso, que cuando llegué, no me sorprendió encontrar a mi madre esperándome. Vi el coche junto a ella, y estaba con Garnet sentada en el asiento del pasajero con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Entré al coche y miró irritada, que no es ni sorprendente ni nuevo, así que sin pensar en nada más agarré mi bolsa de maquillaje de mi cartera y me di la vuelta al encuentro de mi madre, que estaba a su asiento,

—No tenías que venir a llevarme, —dije.

—Ya lo sé, —replicó ella, sin levantar la vista cuando me entregó un recipiente con un tenedor de plástico equilibrado en la parte superior de la misma. — Ensalada de frutas. No tuve tiempo de hacer un sándwich.

Me senté, luego abrí el contenedor, excavando con el tenedor para darle una mordida. Me di cuenta de que me estaba muriendo de hambre, lo que hizo sentir repulsivo, teniendo en cuenta que había vomitado la pequeña cantidad de comida.

_Dios mío, qué día tan malo._

Mi madre tomó mi bolsa de maquillaje y empezó a hurgar en ella.

—Garnet, —gritó, —trae esa ropa de vuelta aquí, ¿vale? —Garnet suspiró en voz alta, a continuación, se dio vuelta, alcanzando las camisas.

—Aquí están,—dijo llanamente, apenas se extendió sobre el asiento trasero.

—Toma un poco de agua, —dijo mi madre ahora, dándome una botella abierta mientras tomaba las camisas de mi parte.

Bebí un sorbo, para permanecer inmóvil cuando extendió el polvo a través de mi cara. Luego cerré los ojos, escuchando a los coches por la autopista detrás de nosotros, tal como solicitó la sombra y el revestimiento antes de comenzar a ponerme las camisas, haciendo sonar las perchas. Abrí los ojos para ver su celebración de chaqueta de color salmón que terminé poniéndome.

Shhh, Draco. Eres solo tú.

—No, —dije. Salió más duro de lo que quería, mi voz aguda. Tomé una respiración, lo que obligó a sonar más normal.

Ella se mostró sorprendida, mirándola, y luego de nuevo a mí otra vez. — ¿Estás segura? Te ves estupenda. Pensaba que adorabas esta camiseta.

—No, solo me hace extraña, o algo así.

—Oh, —oí decir. Me ofreció una bola azul con cuello en su lugar. —Tres cincuenta y dos, —dijo mi madre. —Vamos, cariño.

Me bajé del coche, luego me dirigí de nuevo hacia donde esperaba la celebración. Mi madre me entregó el bolso y luego me miró a la cara por última vez, era la prueba de su obra.

—Te ves hermoso.

—Sí, claro, —dije, pero entonces me dirigió una mirada, por lo que añadí, —Gracias.

Ella golpeó su reloj.

—Adelante. Te esperaremos.

—No tenéis que hacerlo. Estaré bien.

El motor del coche se encendió repentinamente cuando Garnet dio vuelta a la llave, y luego bajó la ventanilla, extendiendo su brazo por fuera. Vestía camisa de manga larga, como siempre, pero se podía ver un poco de su muñeca, pálida y muy delgada cuando tocó con los dedos el lado del coche. Mi madre la miró, luego a mí.

—Bueno, esperaré por lo menos hasta que puedas entrar, —dijo. — ¿Está bien?

—Asentí con la cabeza, luego se inclinó para besarme en la mejilla justo por encima, para no ensuciar mis labios.

—Está bien.

Cuando llegué al edificio, me giré. Ella levantó la mano, saludando, y yo hice lo mismo, miré más allá de ella hacia Garnet, cuyo rostro pude ver enmarcado en el espejo lateral. Me estaba mirando, también, su rostro inexpresivo, y, como tan a menudo últimamente, sentí una punzada, retorciendo algo en mi estómago.

—Buena suerte, —dijo mi madre, y yo asentí, y luego volví a mirar a Garnet.

Pero ella se deslizó en su asiento y desapareció de la vista, dejando el espejo vacío.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Hola felizzzzzzzz a****ño nuevo!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el capitulo como soy nueva con fanfiction no estoy muy segura de como me quedo. En fin los amo. **

**Dejen reviws los amooo.**

**Perdonen los horrores de ortografía, no estoy en mi computadora y aja. **

**Publico en Sábado 03 de enero de 2015.**

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord. **


	4. Chapter 3 Be Easy

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 - Be Easy (Ghost Loft)<p>

Garnet siempre había sido delgada. Mientras que Ellen era voluptuosa y curva, y yo era más nervudo y atlético, mi hermana mediana había nacido con el cuerpo de una modelo, alta y delgada. Ellen y yo siempre habíamos dicho eso en las fotografías mientras teníamos cara bonitas, estábamos demasiado rellenos o demasiado bajos, respectivamente, para conseguir fotos serias de trabajo. Antes, estaba claro que Garnet había tenido real potencial.

Así que solo tenía sentido que el verano después de su año de universidad, Garnet se trasladara a Nueva York para intentar tener suerte de modelo allí. Esto era lo mismo que Ellen había hecho hacía dos años. Después de que pidiera a mis padres que la dejaran trasladarse con dos chicas mayores que conocía de nuestra agencia, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con la condición de que se inscribiera en algunos cursos de la universidad. Aunque al principio Ellen había mantenido la balanza, una vez que consiguió algunas fotos de trabajo y un par de comerciales, la escuela había caído en el abandono. Incluso con el trabajo, aún ganaba grandes cantidades de su dinero con camareros y actuaciones de presentadora.

No es que todo esto la molestara demasiado. Desde el instituto, cuando descubrió a los chicos y la cerveza, no necesariamente en ese orden, el foco de Ellen en el modelaje había disminuido considerablemente. Mientras Garnet siempre se aseguraba en conseguir un sueño completo antes de un trabajo y llegar a la hora sin fallar, Ellen era más probable que llegara tarde, con el pelo sin peinar de la cama y una resaca. Una vez se había mostrado para el baile del colegio vestida de Kofts apareciendo con un chupón tan grande que no pudieron cubrirlo completamente con maquillaje.

Cuando el anuncio salió, semanas después, se había reído cuando me lo señaló, un círculo marrón, a penas visible debajo del tirante de su vestido de princesa.

Mi madre había tenido altas esperanzas en Garnet. Dos semanas después de su graduación, empaquetaron sus cosas y la llevaron para trasladarla al apartamento donde Ellen ahora estaba viviendo sola. Para mí, esta cohabitación parecía una mala idea desde el principio. Mi madre y mi padre, fueron firmes: Garnet solo tenía dieciocho años, y necesitaba alguna familia cuidando de ella, y desde que mis padres ya estaban ayudando con el alquiler de Ellen, ella no podía quejarse realmente. (Aunque lo hizo, por supuesto). Además, mi madre dijo, que mis hermanas eran mayores ahora, todos sus conflictos eran del pasado.

Una vez Garnet se trasladó, mi madre se quedó durante un poco más mientras conseguía situarla. Cada noche, llamaba después de la cena para informarnos a mi padre y a mí de lo que estaba pasando, sonando más feliz de lo que nunca la había oído cuando informaba de famosos observando, reuniones con agentes, y agotadores y alucinantes paseos en Nueva York. Con una semana, Garnet tuvo su primera vista, aterrizando en su primer trabajo antes que después.

En el momento en que mi madre volvió después de un mes, ella estaba trabajando mucho más que Ellen. Todo estaba yendo exactamente como lo planeado... hasta que no lo fue.

Mis hermanas habían estado viviendo juntas durante cuatro meses cuando Ellen comenzó a llamar a mi madre y a decirla que Garnet estaba actuando de manera extraña. Que había perdido peso, difícilmente parecía estar comiendo suficiente, y realmente estaba cortando cada vez que Ellen intentaba mencionar cada tema. Al principio no parecía ser una causa para preocuparse. Garnet siempre había sido temperamental, y mis padres no habían esperado su situación vivida para ir completamente sobrados. Lo más probable, mi madre razonó, es que Ellen estuviera siendo demasiado dramática, y si Garnet había perdido un poco de peso, bueno, estaba trabajando en un mercado muy competitivo, lo cual significaba más presión sobre su apariencia. Como había ganado confianza, las cosas salían.

La siguiente vez que vimos a Garnet, el cambio en ella era obvio. Antes parecía ágil, elegante; ahora estaba delgada, y su cabeza parecía demasiado grande para su cuerpo, pesando mucho para su cuello. Ella y Ellen volaron juntas para Acción de Gracias, y cuando llegaron del aeropuerto, el contraste estaba comenzando. Allí estaba Ellen, con sus mejillas redondas y sus ojos azul claro, llevando una sudadera rosa brillante, su piel cálida contra la mía cuando tiró sus brazos a mi alrededor, chillando cuanto nos había echado de menos.

Y a su lado, Garnet, en sudadera y pantalones, de manga larga y cuello vuelto, sin maquillar, su piel pálida. Fue una sorpresa, pero al principio nadie dijo nada, en su lugar solo intercambiaron holas y abrazos y la broma básica de cómo-fue-el-viaje. Cuando fuimos a reclamar el equipaje, mi madre finalmente se rompió.

—Garnet, cariño, —dijo mi madre.— Pareces extenuada. ¿Es ese resfriado que aún tienes?

—Estoy bien, —dijo Garnet.

—No, no lo está, —nos informó Ellen de plano, sacando su maleta de la cinta. —No come. Nunca. Se está matando.

Mis padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—Oh, no, ella solo está enferma, —dijo mi madre. Miró a Garnet, quien estaba mirando a Ellen. —¿Verdad, cariño?

— Te equivocas, —dijo Ellen mirando a Garnet, dijo, —Como dijimos en el avión: O lo haces tú, o lo haré yo.

—Cállate, —dijo Garnet, su voz apretada.

—Ahora, ahora, —dijo mi padre. —Consigamos las maletas.

Esto era típico. Mi padre, al ser el único hombre adulto en nuestra casa donde dominan los estrógenos, siempre tenía que tratar con algún tipo de situación emocional o conflicto por hacer algo concreto y específico. ¿Las discusiones de estorbar y pesado fluido en la mesa del desayuno? Él estaba dentro y fuera de la puerta para cambiar el aceite de uno de nuestros coches. ¿Llegar a casa con lágrimas por razones que no querías discutir? Él te hacía un queso al horno, el cual probablemente acababa comiéndose. ¿Crisis familiares elaboradas en lugares públicos? Maletas. Conseguir las maletas.

Mi madre aún estaba estudiando a Garnet, su cara preocupada.

— ¿Cariño? —Dijo ella, su voz suave, cuando mi padre tiró de otra maleta de la cinta. —¿Es cierto? ¿Algo está mal?

—Estoy bien, —dijo Garnet otra vez. —Ella solo está celosa de que esté trabajando tanto.

— ¡Oh, por favor! —Dijo Ellen.—Podría darte con esa mierda, y lo sabes.

Los ojos de mi madre se abrieron, y otra vez pensé en ella entre nosotros, tan pequeña y frágil.

— Cuida tu lenguaje, —dijo mi padre a Ellen.

—Padre, no lo entiendes, —le dijo ella. —Esto es serio. Garnet tiene un desorden alimenticio. Si no consigue ayuda, ella...

— ¡Cállate! —Gritó Garnet, su voz de repente estridente. —¡Solo cállate!

Esta erupción solo fue el principio, estábamos acostumbrados a las locuras de Ellen, nos quedamos allí de pie durante un segundo, como si evaluáramos lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Pero luego vi a la gente en la multitud mirándonos, haciéndolo claro. Vi la cara de mi madre sonrojarse, avergonzada.

—Lucius, —dijo ella, moviéndose más cerca de mi padre. —No...

—Vamos al coche, —nos dijo mi padre, levantando la maleta de Garnet. —Ahora.

Nos fuimos. En silencio, mi madre y mi padre caminaban delante, su brazo encima de sus hombros, Garnet detrás de ellos, la cabeza inclinada contra la brisa,Ellen y yo íbamos detrás. Cuando caminamos, ella deslizó una mano para encerrar la mía, su palma cálida en el frío.

—Tienen que saberlo, —dijo ella, pero cuando giré mi cabeza, ella apartó la mirada, y me pregunté si actualmente estaba hablándome después de todo. —Es lo correcto. Tengo que hacerlo.

Cuando llegamos al coche, nadie habló. Ni cuando salimos ni cuando entramos en la carretera. En el asiento trasero, pegada entre mis hermanas, seguí sintiendo a Ellen tomando una respiración, como si pudiera decir algo, pero las palabras no venían. A mi otro lado, Garnet estaba presionada contra la ventana, mirando fuera, sus manos en sus rodillas. Seguí mirando sus muñecas, las cuales parecían delgadas y abultadas y pálidas contra el negro de su chándal. Mis padres, delante, miraban hacia delante, y ocasionalmente veía el hombro de mi padre moverse, y supe que estaba dando palmaditas a la mano de mi madre, consolándola.

Tan pronto como llegamos al garaje, Garnet estaba empujando su puerta abierta. En segundos, cubrió unos pasos hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina, desapareciendo dentro y cerrándola bruscamente detrás de ella. A mi lado Ellen, suspiró.

—Vale, —dijo tranquilamente cuando mi padre apagó el motor. —Necesitamos hablar.

Ellos lo hicieron, pero no me permitieron oír lo que estaban diciendo. Eso me estaba diciendo con (―Draco, ¿por qué no vas hacer algo de tarea?) que no era parte de esta conversación. En su lugar, me quedé en mi habitación, el libro de matemáticas abierto en mis rodillas, intentando entender algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo escaleras abajo. Podía oír el tono bajo de mi padre, el alto de mi madre, y el ocasional cambio indignado en el tono de Ellen. Al otro lado de mi pared, Garnet, en su habitación, estaba en silencio.

Finalmente, mi madre subió las escaleras, pasando mi habitación para llamar a la puerta de Garnet. Cuando no hubo respuesta, ella dijo, — Garnet, cariño. Déjame entrar.

Nada. Ella se quedó de pie allí durante lo que se sentía como un minuto completo o dos antes de que de repente oyera una cerradura girar, y luego la puerta abierta y cerrada otra vez.

Bajé las escaleras, donde encontré a Ellen sentada en la mesa de la cocina con mi padre, un queso al horno sin tocar en un plato delante de ella.

—Mira, —estaba diciendo cuando abrí el armario para sacar un vaso, —ella lo explica todo lejos de la realidad. Tendrá el cerebro de madre lavado en tres segundos.

—Estoy seguro que no es cierto, —dijo mi padre. —Dale a tu madre algún crédito.

Ellen sacudió su cabeza.

—Está enferma, padre. A penas come, y cuando lo hace está realmente extraña con eso. Comerá un cuarto de manzana para desayunar o, tres salchichas para comer. Y trabaja todo el tiempo. El gimnasio girando la esquina está abierto veinticuatro horas, y algunas veces me levanto y se ha ido, y se que está allí.

—Podría no estarlo, —dijo mi padre.

—La seguí. Unas pocas veces. Corre en la rutina durante horas. Mira, tuve una amiga cuando me trasladé al principio a la ciudad, su compañera de piso estaba así. Había perdido ocho libras o algo; tuvieron que ponerla en un hospital. Es serio.

Mi padre estuvo en silencio durante un segundo.

—Consigamos su lado de las cosas, —dijo finalmente. —Y luego veremos donde estamos. ¿Y Draco?

Me sobresalté. — ¿Si?

— ¿Quizás vas acabar esa tarea?

—Vale, —dije. Acabé mi agua, luego puse mi vaso en el fregadero y me dirigí escaleras arriba. Cuando me forcé a volver a los paralelogramos, pude oír a mi madre hablando con Garnet en la puerta de al lado, su voz baja y suave. Casi estaba haciendo mi trabajo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Lo sé, —estaba diciendo mi madre. —Cuento con eso: Toma una ducha, y una siesta, y te levantaré cuando sea la hora de cenar. ¿Vale? Todo estará bien entonces.

Oí un gimoteo, el cual asumí que era Garnet estando de acuerdo con esto, y entonces mi madre estaba pasando por mi puerta. Esta vez, miró dentro.

—Todo estará bien, —dijo ella. —No te preocupes.

Miró atrás, no dudaba de que mi madre lo creyera esta vez. Después aprendí como Garnet se había tranquilizado completamente, diciendo que estaba estresada por el trabajo y muy cansada, y mientras había estado trabajando más y comiendo menos porque había encontrado que era un poco más grande que las chicas que estaban quitándola los trabajos, eso fue sin razones a niveles extremos. Si Ellen pensaba que no estaba comiendo, se lo guardó, porque ellas seguían horas totalmente diferentes, como Ellen trabajaba de noche y Garnet trabajaba de día.

Personalmente, ella había dicho, que sentía que hubiera más de esto de lo que preocuparse. Desde que llegó a Nueva York, Garnet había estado trabajando claramente más que Ellen, y quizás eso no estaba sentando bien. Quizás solo estaba celosa.

— ¡No estoy celosa! —Oí a Ellen decir, su voz enfadada, unos pocos minutos después de que mi madre bajara las escaleras. —No lo ves, te está engañando. ¡Abre los ojos!

Hubo más, por supuesto. Pero no podía oírlo. Y en el momento en que fui llamado para cenar una hora después, lo que había ocurrido había pasado, y estábamos de vuelta en una falsa familia modelo Griega, pretendiendo que todo estaba bien. Y desde el otro lado, estaba segura de que al menos parecía de esa manera.

Mi padre diseñó nuestra casa, y en el momento era la más moderna en el vecindario. Todos la llamaban ―La Casa Glass, aunque realmente no era de cristal, solo delante. Desde fuera, podías ver nuestra bajada de escaleras completamente: el salón, dividido por la enorme chimenea de piedra, la cocina detrás, y pasando eso la piscina en el jardín. También podías ver las escaleras y parte del segundo piso, el pasillo a mi habitación y al de Garnet, y el descansillo entre ellas, dividido por la chimenea. El resto estaba metido detrás, fuera de la vista. Así que mientras eso parecía como si estuvieras viendo todo, realmente no lo veías. Solo trozos y piezas que parecían todo.

El salón estaba justo delante de la casa, para cuando comíamos la cena, siempre estábamos a plena vista. Desde mi asiento en la mesa, siempre podía ver cuando los coches pasaban lentamente y ligeramente, los conductores mirándonos en esta foto instantánea, una familia feliz sentada alrededor de buena comida. Pero todos saben que mirar puede ser engañoso.

Esa noche, Garnet se comió su cena, fue la primera vez, pero no significaba nada, que yo notara eso. Ellen bebió demasiados vasos de vino, y mi madre siguió hablando de cuan maravilloso era que todos estuviéramos juntos, finalmente. Y lo repitió, durante los siguientes tres días.

En la mañana que se fueron, las sentó a ambas en la mesa de la cocina y las pidió que la hicieran una promesa. Quería que Garnet se cuidara ella misma, conseguir más sueño, y mantener una dieta sana. A Ellen la pidió mantener un ojo en Garnet e intentara ser más simpática a la presión a la que estaba sometida viviendo a una nueva ciudad y trabajando tan duro.

— ¿Vale? —Dijo ella, mirándolas, luego otra vez.

—Vale, —dijo Garnet. —Lo prometo.

Ellen, sacudió su cabeza.

—No soy yo, —dijo a mi madre, levantándose de su silla y poniéndose de pie. —Te avisé. Es todo lo que voy a decir. Te lo dije, estás eligiendo no escucharme. Solo quiero que todos lo tengáis claro.

—Ellen, —dijo mi madre, pero ya se había ido, caminando hacia el garaje, donde mi padre estaba poniendo las maletas en el coche.

—No te preocupes, —dijo Garnet, levantándose y besando a mi madre en la mejilla. —Todo está bien.

Durante un rato, pareció que lo estaba. Garne siguió consiguiendo trabajos, incluyendo una portada en la revista Nueva York, su más grande todavía. Ellen consiguió una nueva actuación de azafata en un restaurante muy famoso, y un comercial en la TV por cable. Si no estaban consiguiendo mucho, no lo oímos, en lugar de una llamada semanal donde se pasaban el teléfono entre ellas, ahora llamaban separadamente, Ellen normalmente por la mañana tarde, Garnet por las tardes. Luego, una semana antes de que volvieran a casa por Navidad, tuvimos una llamada durante la cena.

—Lo siento, ¿qué? —Dijo mi madre, el teléfono en su oído cuando estaba de pie en el pasillo que llevaba de la cocina al salón. Mi padre la miró cuando levantó su otra mano, poniéndola sobre su oído para poder oír mejor. —¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Narcissa? —Mi padre apartó su silla, poniéndose de pie. —¿Qué pasa?

Mi madre sacudió su cabeza. —No lo sé, —dijo, entregando el teléfono. —No puedo...

— ¿Hola? —Dijo mi padre. —¿Quién es?... Oh... Ya veo... Cierto... Bueno, es un error, estoy seguro... Aguanta, encontraré la información correcta.

Cuando bajó el teléfono, mi madre dijo, —No podía comprenderla. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

—Hay un problema con la tarjeta del seguro de Garnet, —le dijo. —Aparentemente estuvo en el hospital hoy.

— ¿En el hospital? —La voz de mi madre creció más asustada, temblando esa octava que siempre hacía que mi corazón instantáneamente comenzara a latir más rápido. — ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No lo sé, —dijo mi padre. —Ya está fuera, solo hay un problema con la facturación. Tengo que encontrarla una nueva tarjeta...

Cuando mi padre fue a su oficina para buscarlo, mi madre volvió al teléfono e intentó conseguir información de la mujer que había llamado. Razones de privacidad ciudadana, ella no diría mucho, solo que Garnet había sido traída en ambulancia esa mañana y salió hace unas horas antes. El minuto en que mi padre aclaró el tema de la factura, llamó al apartamento de Ellen y Garnet. Kirsten contestó.

—Intenté decíroslo, —fue todo lo que dijo. Podía oír su voz desde donde estaba sentada. —Lo intenté.

—Pon a tu hermana al teléfono, —la dijo mi padre. —Ahora.

Garnet lo cogió, y podía oírla hablando rápidamente, su voz alta y alegre, cuando mis padres se inclinaron en el receptor, escuchando. Después, conseguí la historia que les dijo: que no fue nada grave, solo había estado deshidratada, resultado de una infección del seno, y se desmayó en una sesión fotográfica. Sonaba peor de lo que era, y la ambulancia fue el resultado de alguien aterrado. Ella no nos lo había dicho porque no quería que mi madre se preocupara, y realmente no era nada, nada después de todo.

—Quizás deberías venir aquí, —dijo mi madre. —Solo para asegurarnos. — No, dijo Garnet, no había punto, ellas estarían en casa para las Navidades en dos semanas, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba, un descanso real, conseguir dormir algo, y estaría totalmente bien otra vez. — ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó mi madre.

Sí. Ella estaba segura.

Antes de colgar, mi padre pidió hablar de nuevo con Ellen. — ¿Tu hermana está bien? — Pregunto.

—No, —le dijo Ellen. —No lo está

Pero aun así mi madre no fue, ese fue el más grande misterio, la única cosa, que recordaba. Que nunca pude entender. Por alguna razón decidió creer a Garnet. Eso fue un error.

Cuando Garnet voló a casa para navidad, vino sola ya que Ellen tuvo que permanecer unos días más por trabajo. Mi padre fue al aeropuerto a recogerla; mi madre y yo estábamos en la cocina, preparando la cena, cuando regresaron. Cuando vi por primera vez a mi hermana, no podía creer lo que veía.

Estaba muy delgada, demacrada, era evidente, a pesar de que llevaba ropa holgada, incluso más que la última vez que la vi, y más capas también. Tenía los ojos hundidos, y se podía ver todos los tendones de su cuello, se movían como las cuerdas de un títere cada vez que volvía la cabeza. Yo solo me la quedé mirando.

—Draco, —ella dijo, molesta. —Ven a darme un abrazo.

Colgué el pelador de verduras que estaba sosteniendo, luego se movió tentativamente alrededor de la habitación. Mientras la envolvía con mis brazos, sentía que podía romperla, se sentía muy ligera. Mi padre estaba detrás de ella, con su maleta, y cuando miré a su cara supe que él también se sorprendía por el cambio en ella en tan solo un mes de tiempo.

Mi madre no reconocía nada de esto, al menos no en voz alta. En cambio, cuando dejé ir a Garnet, dio un paso al frente, sonriendo, y la atrajo hacia si.

—Ay, cariño, —dijo. —Has tenido un tiempo demasiado difícil.

Mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo sobre el hombro de mi madre, Garnet lentamente cerró sus ojos. Las tapas parecían casi traslucidas, y sentí como un escalofrió me recorría.

—Vamos a estar bien, —dijo mi madre. —A partir de ahora. Ve a refrescarte, y nos sentaremos para la cena

—Oh, no tengo hambre, —dijo Garnet. —Comí mientras esperaba mi avión.

— ¿En serio? —Mi madre parecía herida. Había estado cocinando todo el día. —Bueno, seguro que al menos puedes con una sopa de verduras. Lo hice especialmente para ti, y es justo lo que necesitas para hacer que tu sistema inmunológico suba.

—Realmente, sólo quiero dormir, —dijo Garnet. —Estoy muy cansada.

Mi madre miró a mi padre, que seguía mirando a Garnet, con el rostro serio.

—Bueno, está bien, entonces tal vez debes recostarte un rato. Puedes comer cuando te despiertes. ¿Vale?

Pero Garnet no comió. Ni en esa noche, en la cual durmió sin interrupciones, sin revolver la comida cada vez que mi madre subía con un plato de comida. Ni a la mañana siguiente, se levantó al amanecer, diciendo que ya había desayunado cuando mi padre, el único que se despertaba temprano en nuestra casa, bajó las escaleras para hacer el café. En el almuerzo, se había dormido de nuevo. Por último, en la cena mi madre la hizo sentarse con nosotros.

Todo comenzó en el minuto en que mi padre comenzó a servir. Garnet se sentaba a mi lado, y cuando él comenzó a cortar la carne asada, poniendo pedazos sobre los platos, yo era consciente de como ella era incapaz de quedarse quieta, con tics nerviosos, tirando del puño de su sudadera holgada, cruzó y descruzó sus piernas, tomó un sorbo de su agua, luego tiró de su puño otra vez. Podía sentir la tensión saliendo de ella, palpable, y cuando mi padre puso un plato lleno delante de ella colmada de carne, patatas, judías verdes, y un gran pedazo del famoso pan de ajo de mi madre, la perdió.

—Realmente no tengo hambre, —dijo rápidamente, empujándolo lejos. —No tengo.

—Garnet, —dijo mi padre. —Come tu comida

—No quiero, —dijo con rabia, como a través de la mesa, mi madre parecía tan herida que apenas podía soportarlo. —Se trata de Ellen ¿no? Ella os dijo que hicierais esto.

—No, —dijo mi madre, —esto es por ti, cariño. Necesitas estar bien.

—No estoy enferma, —dijo Garnet. —Estoy bien. Estoy cansada, y no voy a comer si no tengo hambre. No lo haré. No puedes obligarme.

Todos nos quedamos allí sentados, mirándola mientras se tiraba de los puños de nuevo, sus ojos sobre la mesa.

—Garnet, —dijo mi padre, —estas demasiado delgada. Necesitas…

—No me digas lo que necesito, —dijo, echando hacia atrás su silla y levantándose. —No tienes ni idea de lo que necesitó. Si lo supieras, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Cariño, queremos ayudarte, —dijo mi madre, su voz suave. —Queremos…

— ¡Entonces dejadme en paz! —Ella golpeó la silla contra la mesa, haciendo saltar todos nuestros platos, y luego se precipitó fuera. Un segundo después oí la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, y entonces se había ido.

Esto es lo que sucedió después: Después de hacer todo lo posible para calmar a mi madre, mi padre se subió al coche y fue a buscar a Garnet. Mi madre se sentó en una silla en el vestíbulo, en caso de que no la encontrara, yo acabe rápidamente mi cena, luego cubrí todos los platos con papel de plástico, los puse en la nevera, y lavé los platos. Estaba terminando cuando vi el coche de mi padre cruzando el camino de la entrada.

Cuando él y Garnet volvieron a entrar, ella no miraba a nadie. En cambio, mantuvo la cabeza baja, los ojos en el suelo, cuando mi padre le explicó que iba a comer algo de comida y luego volver a dormir, y que esperaba que las cosas se vieran mejor mañana. No hubo una discusión en ese acuerdo, o cómo se había llegado al respecto. Ya estaba decidido.

Mi madre me hizo subir las escaleras, para que no pudiera ver a Garnet comer, o escuchar algunas de sus objeciones acerca de eso. Más tarde, sin embargo, cuando no escuché ningún ruido, supe que todos estaban durmiendo, bajé las escaleras. Solo había un plato de los tres que había guardado. El cual parecía haber sido removido, pero no estaba ni cerca de estar limpio.

Tomé una merienda, luego entré a la sala de estar, donde vi una repetición de un programa de cambio de imagen y las noticias locales. Cuando finalmente subí al piso de arriba. Era ese momento raro donde la luna brillaba a través de las cristales, iluminándolo todo. Siempre había algo extraño ver la luz de luna en el interior, y al pasar a través de él, me tapé los ojos.

El pasillo que conducía a mi cuarto y al de Garnet estaba iluminado también, la única parte protegida de la luz era el medio de la chimenea. Cuando entré en esa oscuridad repentina, olí el vapor.

O lo sentí. Lo único que sabía era que de repente, el aire había cambiado, convirtiéndose en más pesado y más húmedo, y durante un segundo solamente estuve de pie allí, respirándolo. El baño estaba al final del pasillo y no había luz debajo de la puerta, pero a medida que avanzaba hacia él, el vapor se hacía más grueso y más picante, y pude oír el sonido de salpicaduras de agua. Me pareció muy extraño. Podría entender el dejar un grifo corriendo, ¿pero la ducha? Por otra parte, Garnet había estado actuando extraño desde que llegó a casa, así que todo era posible. Finalmente llegué a la puerta entreabierta, al empujarla se abrió.

Inmediatamente se golpeó contra algo, luego se lanzó hacia mí. Me alivió abrirla de nuevo, ahora que el vapor más denso golpeaba contra mi cara, condensándose en mi piel. No podía ver nada, y todo lo que podía oír era el agua, por lo que a ciegas, a mi derecha, mi mano se movió sobre la pared hasta que encontré el interruptor.

Garnet estaba tendida en el suelo, a mis pies. Era su hombro con lo que la puerta había golpeado cuando por primera vez traté de abrirla. Estaba acurrucada, ligeramente, una toalla anudada a su alrededor, su mejilla presionada contra las losetas. La ducha, como había sospechado, estaba a todo dar, y el agua se acumulaba en la parte inferior, demasiado para que el desagüe pudiera manejar.

— ¿Garnet? —Dije, agachándome junto a ella. No me podía imaginar lo que había estado haciendo aquí en la oscuridad, sola, tan tarde en la noche. —¿Estas…

Entonces vi el inodoro. La tapa estaba arriba, y dentro había una mezcla amarillenta, teñida con rojo que sabía, de alguna manera, con una mirada, que era sangre.

—Garnet. —Le puse la mano en la cara. Tenía la piel caliente y húmeda. Me agaché, sacudiéndola por los hombros. —Garnet, despierta.

No lo hizo. Pero se movió, lo suficiente para que la toalla se soltara. Y entonces, finalmente, vi lo que mi hermana se había hecho a sí misma.

Era todo huesos. Eso fue lo primero que pensé. Era solo hueso y pellejo, cada vértebra de su columna vertebral salía y era visible. Sus caderas sacadas en ángulos, sus rodillas estaban flacas y pálidas. Parecía imposible que pudiera estar tan delgada y aún estar viva, y más aún que había sido capaz de alguna manera de ocultar esto. Cuándo se movió de nuevo, sin embargo, lo vi, lo único que se quedaría conmigo para siempre: la nitidez de sus omóplatos, como se elevaban de su piel, con el aspecto de las alas de un pájaro bebé muerto que había encontrado una vez en nuestro patio trasero, sin plumas y apenas nació, ya roto.

— ¡Padre! —Grité, mi voz demasiado fuerte en la pequeña habitación. —¡Padre!

El resto de la noche sólo lo recuerdo a pedazos. Mi padre, tratando a tientas de ponerse las gafas cuando corrió por el pasillo en pijama. Mi madre detrás de él, de pie bajo un rayo de luz en el otro extremo de la sala, iluminada, con las manos en la cara mientras mi padre me hacía a un lado, y luego se agachó junto a Garnet, poniendo el oído en su pecho. La ambulancia, el remolino de luces que hizo toda la casa parecer como un caleidoscopio. Y luego el silencio una vez que se habían ido, con Garnet y mi madre en el interior, mi padre la siguió en su coche por detrás. Me dijeron que me quedara donde estaba, y que esperase noticias.

No sabía qué hacer. Así que volví al baño y lo limpié. Tiré de la cadena, apartando la mirada, entonces sequé el agua que se había derramado en el suelo, y llevé las toallas que había utilizado hasta la lavadora, poniéndolas en ella. Luego me fui y me senté en la sala de estar, en toda la luz de la luna, esperando.

Fue mi padre quien finalmente llamó dos horas más tarde. El sonido del timbre del teléfono me despertó, y cuando levanté el auricular, el sol se elevaba en la parte delantera de la casa, el cielo salpicado de rosas y rojos.

—Tu hermana va a estar bien, —dijo. —Cuando lleguemos a casa, te explicaremos que pasa.

Después de colgar, me fui a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama, durmiendo dos horas más hasta que oí la puerta del garaje abrirse y supe que estaban en casa. Cuando bajé a la cocina, mi madre estaba tomando una taza de café, de espaldas a mí. Llevaba la misma ropa que la noche anterior, con el cabello sin peinar.

— ¿Madre? —Dije.

Se dio la vuelta, y cuando vi su cara, mi estómago se revolvió. Fue como hace todos esos años: su rostro tan cansado, los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus rasgos atormentados. Un pánico repentino me hizo querer envolverme a su alrededor, ponerme entre ella y el mundo y todo lo que este podía hacerle, a mí, a cualquiera de nosotros.

Y entonces sucedió. Mi madre empezó a llorar. Sus ojos se llenaron, y miró sus manos, que temblaban, y luego sollozaba, el sonido parecía tan fuerte en el silencio de la cocina. Di un paso adelante, sin saber cómo manejar esto. Por suerte, no tenía que hacerlo.

—Narcissa. —Mi padre estaba de pie en la puerta de entrada al pasillo que conducía a su oficina. —Cariño. Está bien.

Los hombros de mi madre temblaron cuando respiró.

—Oh, Lucius Dios… ¿Qué hicimos…

Y luego mi padre se estaba moviendo por la habitación hacia ella, tomándola en sus brazos, su cuerpo grande abarcándola. Ella hundió la cara en su pecho, los sollozos amortiguados por su camisa, di un paso atrás, por encima del umbral, fuera de vista, y me senté en el comedor. Todavía podía oír su llanto, y el sonido era terrible. Pero verlo era mucho peor.

Eventualmente, mi padre consiguió calmar a mi madre y la envió al segundo piso a ducharse y a que tratara de descansar. Luego regresó y se sentó frente a mí.

—Tu hermana está muy enferma, —dijo. —Ha perdido una cantidad extrema de peso y aparentemente no ha estado comiendo normalmente desde hace meses. Su sistema decayó la noche anterior.

— ¿Ella va a estar bien? — Pregunté.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, se tomó un momento antes de contestar.

—Los médicos sienten, —dijo, —que tiene que ir inmediatamente a un centro de tratamiento. Tu madre y yo... —Se calló, mirando más allá de mí, afuera hacia la piscina. —Sólo queremos lo mejor para Garnet.

— ¿Así que no va a volver?

—No inmediatamente, —me dijo. —Es un proceso. Sólo tenemos que ver cómo va.

Miré mis manos, las había extendido delante de mí sobre la mesa, el fresco de la madera en la palma de mis manos.

—Ayer por la noche, —le dije, —cuando la vi por primera vez, yo sólo…

—Lo sé. —Empujó su silla, poniéndose de pie. —Pero tendrá ayuda ahora. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza. Evidentemente, mi padre no estaba listo para discutir el impacto emocional de lo que había pasado. Me había dado los hechos, lo que el pronóstico era, y eso era todo lo que conseguiría.

Después de un par de días en el hospital, Garnet fue trasladada a un centro de tratamiento, el cual odiaba tanto que inicialmente se negó a hablar con mis padres cuando la visitaron. Aún así, la estaban ayudando, comenzó a ganar peso, poco a poco, día a día. En cuanto a Ellen, llegó en la víspera de Navidad para encontrar a mis padres agotados y estresados, yo trataba de mantenerme al margen, y cualquier esperanza de alegría festiva estaba, por completo, fuera de cuestión. Lo cual no le impidió lanzar una bomba por su cuenta.

—He tomado una decisión. —Anunció cuando nos sentamos a cenar esa noche. —Deje el modelaje.

Mi madre, al final de la mesa, dejó el tenedor. — ¿Qué?

—Simplemente no estoy en eso ya, —dijo Ellen, tomando un sorbo de su vino. —A decir verdad, ya lo había estado pensando por un tiempo. Y no es que haya estado trabajando mucho de todos modos. Pero he decidido hacerlo oficial.

Miré a mi madre. Estaba ya tan cansada y triste, y esto claramente no ayudaba. Mi padre la miraba, también. Dijo, —No hagas nada precipitado, Ellen.

—No lo hago. He pensado mucho en ello. —De todos nosotros, ella era la única que seguía comiendo, recogiendo un bocado de patatas al decir esto. —Quiero decir, seamos sinceros, nunca voy a ser de ciento cinco libras. O cinco-diez, para el caso.

—Has conseguido un montón de trabajo tal como eres, —dijo mi madre.

—Algunos trabajos,— le corrigió Ellen. —De ningún modo eso es vida. He estado haciendo esto desde que tenía ocho años. Tengo veintidós ahora. Quiero hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Por ejemplo? —Dijo padre.

Ellen se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé todavía. Tengo la cosa de anfitriona en un restaurante, y tengo un amigo que tiene un salón que me está ofreciendo un trabajo como recepcionista. Así las cuentas estarán cubiertas, en su mayor parte. Estoy pensando que podría registrarme en algunas clases o algo así.

Mi padre levantó las cejas.

—La escuela, —dijo.

—No suenes tan sorprendido, —dijo Ellen, —aunque tengo que admitir, que esto también fue impactante para mí.

Incluso antes de que ella hubiera dejado de tomar clases en Nueva York, nunca había sido buena para lo académico. En la escuela secundaria las clases que no se había perdido a causa del modelaje se las saltaba, por lo general prefería pasar su tiempo con el desaliñado, el novio de espíritu libre que tenía en ese momento.

—La mayoría de chicas de mi edad ya se han graduados y tienen carreras reales. Me siento como que he perdido un montón, ¿sabes? Quiero obtener mi título.

—Podrías tomar clases y todavía seguir modelando, —dijo mi madre. —Esto no tiene que ser lo uno o lo otro.

—Sí, lo es, —contestó Ellen. —Para mí, lo es.

En otras circunstancias, tal vez mis padres habrían presionado para discutir más a fondo el tema. Pero estaban cansados, mientras Ellen era bien conocida por su franqueza y su terquedad ocupando el segundo puesto. No debería haber sido tan sorprendente de todos modos, había estado apenas comprometida con el modelaje desde hacía años. Habiendo estado tan cerca del colapso de Garnet, sin embargo, significó mucho más. Especialmente para mí, aunque no me di cuenta en ese momento.

Garnet se quedó en el centro de tratamiento treinta días, durante los cuales ganó diez libras. Quería volver a Nueva York una vez fuera liberada, pero mis padres insistieron en que volviera a casa, ya que los médicos aseguraban firmemente que con el retorno al modelaje arriesgaba todos los progresos que había hecho, o haría. Eso fue en enero, y desde entonces había estado yendo a un programa ambulatorio, y a un terapeuta adicional dos veces a la semana, dejaba el mal humor en casa. Mientras tanto, Ellen había mantenido su palabra, se matriculó en algunas clases en un colegio de Nueva York, mientras que hacia malabares con sus otros dos trabajo. Sorprendentemente, dada su experiencia de la escuela secundaria, amaba la escuela, llamaba cada fin de semana feliz y rebosante de detalles acerca de sus clases y lo que estaba estudiando. Una vez más, mis hermanas estaban en los extremos y, sin embargo similares al mismo tiempo: Cada una comenzaba, pero sólo una por elección.

Hubo algunas semanas, cuando parecía que Garnet estaba realmente mejorando, el aumentar de peso claramente funcionaba. Y luego había otros cuando se negaba a comer el desayuno, o a hacer ruiditos en su habitación a altas horas de la noche, y sólo la amenaza de tener que volver al hospital y ser alimentada a la fuerza fue suficiente para hacerla volver a línea. A pesar de todo, una cosa se mantuvo constante: no quería hablar con Ellen.

No cuando llamaba. Ni siquiera cuando vino a casa un fin de semana en primavera. Al principio Ellen se sintió herida, luego enfadada, y finalmente decidió tomar represalias con su propio silencio. El resto estábamos atrapados en medio, llenar las incómodas pausas con charlas que siempre se quedaban cortas. Desde entonces, mientras mi madre y mi padre viajaron a verla varias veces, ella dejó claro que no volvería a casa.

Era extraño. Cuando era pequeño, siempre odiaba cuando mis hermanas peleaban, pero que no se hablaran en absoluto era peor.

Su falta completa y total de comunicación, ya mantenida durante nueve meses, era aterradora por el hecho de cómo lo habían podido mantener durante tanto tiempo.

Los cambios en mis hermanas en el último año fueron evidentes y sensoriales. Uno se podría detectar a simple vista, mientras que el otro te enterabas en el momento en que alcanzaba tus oídos, quieras o no quieras. En cuanto a mí, me encontraba donde lo había estado siempre, atrapado en algún lugar del medio.

Pero yo también he cambiado, si les pudiera decir, era diferente. Tan diferente como mi familia lo era desde esa noche cuando todo comenzó de lo que parecimos ser -cinco de nosotros, una familia feliz, compartiendo una comida en nuestra casa de cristal- a cualquier persona que pasara en un coche por el camino de al frente, mirando hacia adentro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hello everyone. Como están, espero que bien. **

**Y como lo prometido es deuda, aquí hoy esta la nueva actualización. Espero que les guste porque a mi en lo personal me esta gustando un montón adaptarsela. **

**No sean malas y déjenme reviews. **

**Espero les guste, dudas, preguntas a mi. **

**Actualizo el Martes 06 de enero de 2015.**

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	5. Chapter 4 Do or Die

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4 -Do or Die (30 Seconds To Mars)<p>

En la primera semana de clases, Pansy me ignoró por completo. Lo cual fue duro. Pero cuando empezó a hablarme, rápidamente me di cuenta que prefería el silencio.

—Puta.

Siempre era una sola palabra. Una palabra, dicha claramente y con la suficiente maldad para herir. A veces esta venía detrás de mí, flotando sobre mi hombro cuando no la esperaba. Otras veces, la veía venir, y me la decía directa a la cara. La única cosa que siempre era igual es que siempre venía oportunamente. En el momento en que empezaba a sentirme un poco mejor o tenía un momento medio-decente en un buen día, ella estaba ahí para hacer que no durara mucho.

Esta vez, se paseaba por el muro en el que me solía sentar durante el almuerzo. Millicent iba con ella—Millicent siempre estaba con ella, en estos días—y no las miré, en lugar de eso me enfoqué en el bloc de notas en mi regazo y en el documento de historia en el que estaba trabajando. Había escrito sólo la ocupación de palabras, y mantuve mi pluma hacia la página, haciendo un borrón más y más oscuro, hasta que Millicent y Pansy pasaron.

Hay un aspecto kármico en todo esto, aunque no me guste pensar en ello. La verdad era que hasta no hacía mucho tiempo, había sido quien caminaba al lado de Pansy mientras ella hacía su trabajo sucio, cuando era la persona que, sin tomar parte en el insulto, no lo impedía, tampoco. Como con Herminoe.

Pensando en esto, levanté la vista, buscándola alrededor del patio hasta que la encontré sentada en una de las mesas de picnic con algunos de sus amigos. Estaba en el extremo del banco, con un libro de texto abierto delante de ella, medio escuchando la conversación entre las chicas a su lado, mientras hojeaba las páginas. Es evidente que, el sentarse sola el primer día había sido algo opcional. No había vuelto a venir a algún lugar cerca de la pared, o mío, desde entonces.

Pero Harry Potter se mantuvo. Otras personas iban y venían de nuestra pared, algunos en grupos, otros solos, pero sólo él y yo estábamos allí todos los días. Siempre manteniendo una comprensible distancia entre nosotros—de unos dos metros, más o menos a unos cuantos centímetros—quien llegara el segundo, siempre se aseguraba de guardar cuidadosamente dónde se sentaban. Había otras constantes, también. Él nunca comía, por lo que vi; yo siempre tenía un almuerzo completo, cortesía de mi madre. Él parecía completamente inconsciente, e indiferente, a lo que los demás estaban haciendo, mientras yo me pasaba la hora convencida de que todo el mundo me estaba mirando y hablando de mí. Hacía la tarea, él escuchaba música. Y nunca, nunca hablábamos.

Tal vez fue porque estaba pasando demasiado tiempo solo. O el hecho en que solo tardaba un par de minutos de mi almuerzo en hacer la tarea. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, me había convertido en alguien fascinado por Harry Potter. Todos los días, hacía un paréntesis para echarle unas pocas miradas, catalogando algo más acerca de su apariencia o hábitos. Hasta el momento, había ganado un poco de información.

Por ejemplo, los auriculares. Nunca se los quitaba. Parecía evidente que le gustaba la música, y su iPod siempre estaba o bien en uno de sus bolsillos, en su mano, o sobre la pared a su lado. Me había dado cuenta también de que sus reacciones cuando estaba escuchando música eran variadas. Por lo general estaba totalmente sentado, excepto por su meneo de cabeza, lento y casi imperceptible. De vez en cuando tamborileaba sus dedos sobre su rodilla, y en casos muy raros, tarareaba, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara, y sólo cuando no había nadie hablando o pasando cerca. En esos momentos me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba escuchando, aunque me imaginaba que sería como él, oscuro, airado y fuerte.

Luego estaba su apariencia. Su tamaño, por supuesto, era lo que veías primero: alto, grandes muñecas, su enorme presencia. Pero había cosas pequeñas, también, como sus oscuros ojos, que eran verdes, y los dos anillos idénticos—planos, anchos, y de plata—que llevaba en el dedo del medio de cada mano.

Ahora, miré hacia él, estaba sentado con las piernas estiradas hacia fuera delante de él, recostado en sus manos. Una franja de la luz del sol caía sobre su rostro, y tenía puestos sus auriculares, balanceaba la cabeza ligeramente, con los ojos cerrados. Una chica llevando un pedazo de póster pasó junto a mí, luego desaceleró mientras se acercaba a él, y vi como se paraba cuidadosamente a sus pies, como Jack de "Jack in the Beanstalk" pasaba sigilosamente al lado del gigante dormido. Harry no se movió, y ella se fue a toda prisa.

Yo una vez sentí eso mismo sobre Harry también, por supuesto. Todo el mundo lo hacía. Pero había algo en nuestra proximidad al día de hoy, que me hacía relajarme, o al menos no irme cada vez que miraba hacia mi lado. En estos días estaba más preocupada por Pansy, la cual era una amenaza creíble, o incluso Herminone, que había dejado en claro que sí, que todavía me odiaba.

Parecía extraño que Harry Potter me pudiera parecer más seguro que las dos únicas mejores amigas que jamás había tenido. Estaba empezando a ver, sin embargo, que lo desconocido no siempre era la cosa más grande que temer. La gente que te conoce mejor puede ser más peligrosa, porque las palabras que dicen y las cosas que piensan tienen el potencial de ser no sólo atemorizantes sino verdaderas, también.

No tenía una historia con Harry. Pero con Pansy y Herminone era diferente. Había un patrón de comportamiento, un cierto sentido de conexión, aunque no quería verlo. Esto no parecía justo o correcto, pero no pude evitar preguntarme si tal vez todo esto, y donde me encontraba, no fuera tan accidental. Tal vez era justo lo que merecía.

Después de aquella noche en la que Hermione y yo le llevamos sus cosas a su casa, Pansy comenzó a venirse con nosotros. Esta no fue una invitación específica tanto como para que ella se calmara. De repente había una tercera silla en nuestro sitio en la playa, se repartía otra mano en los juegos de cartas, otras más para llevar las Coca-Colas cuando era tu turno para ir a buscar las bebidas. Hermione y yo habíamos sido amigas durante tanto tiempo que resultaba agradable considerar otras cosas, y Pansy definitivamente nos daba eso. Con sus bikinis y maquillaje, llena de historias con chicos que había conocido en Dallas, era totalmente diferente a nosotras.

Era demasiado fuerte y valiente, sin miedo a hablar con los chicos. O a ponerse lo que quisiera llevar. O decir lo que tuviera en mente. No era distinta a Ellen en ese sentido, pero mientras la franqueza de mi hermana siempre me inquietaba, Pansy era diferente. Me gustaba eso, casi lo envidiaba. No podría decir lo que quería, pero siempre podía contar con ella para hablar, y los eventos que ponía en movimiento—siempre un poco arriesgados, al menos para mí, pero divertidos al mismo tiempo—sé que nunca habría llegado a tener esa experiencia por mí mismo.

Sin embargo, había momentos en los que me sentía incómoda en torno a Pansy, aunque era difícil poner mi dedo sobre el por qué, exactamente. Por mucho que nos juntáramos y que se convirtiera en parte de mi vida diaria, no podía olvidar cómo había sido ella ese primer día en el bar. A veces la miraba mientras estaba contando una historia, o pintándose las uñas mientras yacía en el extremo de mi cama, y me preguntaba por qué había hecho eso. Y en el siguiente latido, si lo haría de nuevo.

A pesar de su bravuconería, sin embargo, sabía que Pansy tenía sus propios problemas. Sus padres acababan de divorciarse, y aunque había mencionado varias veces todas las cosas que su padre le había comprado cuando vivía en Texas—ropa, joyas, todo lo que quería—un día escuché a mi madre y a una de sus amigas discutir sobre el divorcio, el cual al parecer fue muy desagradable. El padre de Pansy se había ido con una mujer mucho más joven, y había habido una amarga batalla sobre su casa en Dallas. El Sr. Parkinson supuestamente no estaba en contacto con Pansy o con su madre después de todo. Pero Pansy nunca mencionó esto, y yo no le pregunté al respecto. Pensé que si quería hablar de eso lo haría.

Mientras tanto, apenas se contenía gran cosa. Por ejemplo, siempre decía que yo y Hermione éramos un par de inmaduros. Cada cosa, al parecer, estaba mal: la ropa (muy infantil), nuestras actividades (aburridas), y nuestras experiencias (inexistentes). Mientras que ella estaba interesada en mi modelaje y parecía fascinada con mis hermanas—que la ignoraban tanto, como a mí—siempre estaba dándole un mal rato a Hermione.

—Pareces un chico, —dijo un día que fuimos todas al centro comercial. —Podías verte muy linda si lo intentas. ¿Por qué no te pones un poco de maquillaje o algo así?

—No estoy autorizada, —le dijo Hermione, sonándose la nariz.

—Por favor, —dijo Pansy. —No es como si tus padres tuvieran que saberlo. Póntelo cuando salgas, y te lo quitas antes de volver a casa.

Pero Hermione no era así, y yo lo sabía. Ella se llevaba bien con su madre y su padre, y no les mentiría. Pansy, sin embargo, no la dejaba. Si no era la falta de maquillaje de Hermione, era su ropa o sus constantes estornudos, o el hecho de que tenía que estar en casa una hora antes que cualquiera de nosotras, lo que significaba que cualquiera que fuera lo que hiciéramos como grupo siempre teníamos que dejarlo con el fin de asegurarnos de que ella llegara a tiempo. Si hubiera puesto más atención, tal vez hubiera visto lo que estaba sucediendo. Así, sin embargo, sólo atribuí que nos estábamos acostumbrando los unos a las otros, y me figuré que finalmente funcionaría—al menos hasta esa noche a principios de julio.

Era sábado y todas estábamos pasando la noche en casa de Hermione. Sus padres estaban fuera en algún concierto sinfónico, teníamos la casa para nosotras solas para hacer una pizza congelada y ver películas. Los típicos sábados. Habíamos precalentado el horno, y Hermione estaba viendo lo que había en pay-per-view cuando Pansy llegó, vestida con una minifalda de mezclilla, una camiseta blanca que resaltaba su bronceado, y unas sandalias blancas de tacón grueso.

—Guau, —le dije cuando entró, sus tacones resonaban en el suelo. —Te ves genial.

—Gracias, —respondió ella, mientras la seguía a la cocina.

—Estas bastante arreglada para una pizza, —dijo Hermione, a continuación, estornudó.

Pansy sonrió. —Esto no es para una pizza, —dijo.

Hermione y yo nos miramos. Dije, — ¿Entonces qué es?

—Chicos, —dijo.

— ¿Chicos? —Repitió Hermione.

—Sí. —Pansy saltó sobre el mostrador, con las piernas cruzadas. —Conocí a un par de chicos hoy por la mañana, caminando a casa desde la piscina. Dijeron que irían ahí esta noche y que debíamos ir a conocerlos.

—La piscina está cerrada por la noche, —le dijo Hermione, deslizando la pizza en una lamina.

— ¿Y? —Dijo Pansy. —Todo el mundo va allí. No es un gran problema.

Sabía al instante que Hermione no iba a ir por eso. En primer lugar porque, sus padres la matarían si se enteraban. En segundo lugar, porque siempre sigue las normas, incluso las que todos los demás ignoran, como tomar una ducha antes de entrar en la piscina y siempre salir del agua cuando el socorrista dice que es una piscina de adultos. "No sé", dije mientras pensaba esto.

—Probablemente no.

—Oh vamos, Draco, —dijo Pansy. —No seas cobarde. Además, uno de estos tipos preguntó por ti específicamente. Nos había visto juntos y me preguntó si estarías allí.

— ¿Yo? —Le dije.

Ella asintió. —Sí. Y es lindo. Se llama Cedric Diront—algo. ¿Digoning? Digonig

—Digori, —le dije. Podía sentir a Hermione mirándome, era la única que sabía lo que sentía por él, el enamoramiento que había tenido siempre. —¿Cedric Digori?

—Eso es, —dijo Pansy, asintiendo. —¿Lo conoces?

Eché un vistazo a Hermione, que ahora estaba centrándose en poner la pizza en el horno, ajustándola en el estante. —Sabemos quién es, —le dije. —¿Verdad, Mione?

—Él es tan caliente, —dijo Pansy. —Dijeron que iban a estar allí a las ocho, y llevarían unas cervezas.

— ¿Cervezas? —Le dije.

—Dios, cálmate, —dijo ella, riendo. —No tienes que beber si no quieres.

Hermione cerró el horno de un golpe. —No puedo salir, —dijo.

—Oh, si puedes, —dijo Pansy. —Tus padres ni siquiera lo sabrán.

—No quiero, —concluyó Hermione. —Me quedo aquí.

La miré, sabiendo que debería decir lo mismo, pero por alguna razón, las palabras simplemente no llegaban. Probablemente porque todo en lo que podía pensar era en Cedric Digori, a quien había visto un millón de tardes en la piscina, preguntando por mí.

—Bueno, —dije, esforzándome por hablar, —tal vez...

—Entonces iremos yo y Draco, —dijo Pansy, saltando del mostrador. —No es gran cosa. ¿Verdad, Draco?

Ahora Hermione me miró. Volvió la cabeza, y sentí sus ojos negros mirándome con atención. De repente sentí ese desequilibrio, ese desnivel de tres, conmigo teniendo que elegir qué camino tomar. Por un lado está Mione, mi mejor amiga, y nuestra rutina, todo lo que siempre había hecho y conocido. Por otro lado no sólo estaba Pansy y Cedric Digori, sino todo este otro mundo, inexplorado y abierto, al menos por un rato, esta noche. Quería ir.

—Mione, —le dije, dando un paso hacia ella. —Iremos solo un rato, como, media hora. Después, volveremos, comeremos la pizza y veremos la película y todo eso. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermine no era una persona emocional. En cambio era natamente estoica, muy lógica, su iniciativa en la vida era averiguar los problemas, indicando las soluciones, y seguir adelante. Pero en ese momento, cuando dije eso, vi algo raro en su cara: sorpresa, seguida de daño. Fue tan inesperado, sin embargo, y se fue tan rápido, que era difícil saber si realmente lo había visto.

—No, —dijo ella. —Yo no voy. —Y con eso, cruzó la habitación hasta el sofá, se sentó y cogió el mando. Un segundo después, estaba desplazándose a través de los canales, y las imágenes en color parpadeaban en la pantalla.

—Está bien, —dijo Pansy, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego se volvió hacia mí. —Vamos, —dijo ella.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, y por un segundo, me quedé allí. Todo en la cocina de los Grangers esta noche era tan familiar: el olor de la pizza en el horno, la Coca-Cola de dos litros en el mostrador, Mione en su lado del sofá, mi lugar vacío y esperando a que fuera a su lado. Pero luego miré por el pasillo a Pansy, que ya estaba de pie con la puerta abierta. Detrás de ella, apenas estaba oscuro, las luces parpadeaban en la calle, y antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, me dirigí hacia ella y salí.

Incluso años después, me acuerdo muy bien de aquella noche. Cómo se sentía, después de pasar a través del agujero de la valla de la piscina, caminando por el oscuro aparcamiento, hasta Cedric Digori, quien sonrió y dijo mi nombre en voz alta. Y la forma en que sabía mi cerveza cuando tomé el primer sorbo, gaseosa y suave en mi boca. Luego, más tarde, después de que caminara conmigo por la parte trasera de la piscina, cómo se sentía el darle un beso, sus labios calientes contra los míos, mi espalda apretada contra la fría pared detrás de mí. U oyendo a Pansy reír en la distancia, trayendo su voz sobre el agua desde donde estaba con su mejor amigo, un tipo llamado Bill quien se fue al final de ese verano. Registré todas estas cosas, pero hay una imagen, un momento, que se eleva por encima de ellos. Todas las cosas que pasaron después, cuando miré por encima de la valla de la piscina para ver a alguien de pie en la calle, bajo una farola. Una niña pequeña con el cabello marrón, con pantalones cortos y sin maquillaje, que podía oír nuestras voces, pero no vernos.

—Draco, —gritó ella. —Vamos, es tarde.

Todos dejamos de hablar. Pude ver a Cedric entrecerrar los ojos mientras miraba en la oscuridad. — ¿Qué fue eso?

—Shhh, —dijo Bill. —Alguien está ahí fuera.

—No es alguien, —dijo Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Es Her-mione.

— ¿Her-qué? —Dijo Bill riendo.

Pansy alzó las manos, pellizcándose la nariz con dos dedos. —Her-mine, —repitió ella, su voz sonó tan parecida a la de Hermione, congestionada y nasal, que fue sorprendente. Sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando todo el mundo se echó a reír, y miré por encima de ella otra vez, sabiendo que podía escucharlo. Todavía estaba allí, cruzando la calle bajo la luz, pero sabía que no quería subir más, y que era mi trabajo ahora ir a verla.

—Será mejor... —dije, dando un paso hacia delante.

—Draco. —Pansy estableció su mirada en mí. Por un momento esta fue nueva, pero luego me di cuenta de su expresión, una mezcla de fastidio e impaciencia. Era la mirada que me daría un millón de veces en los últimos años, cuando no estaba haciendo lo que ella quería. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Cedric y Bill nos miraban a ambas. —Solo... —empecé a decir, pero me detuve. —Debería irme.

—No, —dijo Pansy. —No debes hacerlo.

Debí de haberme alejado, de Pansy, de todo eso, y haber hecho lo correcto. Pero no lo hice. Me dije a mi mismo que era tarde porque Cedric Digori había puesto su mano sobre la parte baja de mi espalda y era verano, y antes, sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos en mi pelo, él me había susurrado al oído que era hermoso. Realmente, sin embargo, fue este momento con Pansy, mi miedo a lo que pasaría si la contradecía, lo que me detuvo. Y me avergonzaría en los años venideros.

Así que me quedé donde estaba, y Herminoe se fue a casa, y más tarde, cuando traté de volver a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, la puerta cerrada. Fui de todos modos, pero a diferencia de aquella noche en la que habíamos ido a casa de Pansy, la puerta no se abrió. En cambio, Hermione me dejó esperando, como le había hecho a ella, y finalmente me fui a casa.

Sabía que estaba muy enfadada conmigo. Supuse, sin embargo, que íbamos a arreglarlo. Fue sólo una noche—había cometido un error, ella había venido. Pero al día siguiente, cuando me acerqué a ella en la piscina, ni siquiera me miró y me ignoró cuando repetí mi saludo, dándome la espalda cuando me senté en la silla a su lado.

—Vamos, —le dije. No hubo respuesta. —Fue estúpido de mi parte ir. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?

Pero no estaba bien, claramente, ya que todavía no me miraba, y me ofrecía sólo su perfil afilado. Estaba tan loco, y me sentí tan impotente, no podía soportar estar allí, así que me levanté y me fui.

— ¿Y qué? —Dijo Pansy cuando fui a su casa y le conté lo que había sucedido. —¿Por qué te importa que esté enfadada?

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, —le dije. —Y ahora me odia.

—Ella es sólo una cría, —respondió. Estaba sentada en su cama, mientras estaba delante mirándose en el espejo de su tocador. Cogió su cepillo, dando a su pelo unas cuantas pasadas. —Y para ser honestos, es una especie de perdedora, Draco. Quiero decir, ¿es así como realmente quieres pasar el verano? ¿Jugando a las cartas y escuchando sus gimoteos? Por favor. Conectaste con Cedric Digori anoche. Deberías estar feliz.

—Lo estoy, —dije, aunque no estaba seguro de que esto fuera cierto, incluso mientras lo decía.

—Bien. —Dejó el cepillo, luego se dio la vuelta, me miró. —Ahora vamos. Vamos a ir al centro comercial o algo así.

Y así fue. Años de amistad, todos los juegos de cartas y las noches de pizza y dormir fuera de casa, terminaron en menos de veinticuatro horas. Mirando hacia atrás, tal vez si me hubiera acercado a Hermione una vez más, podríamos haber arreglado las cosas. Pero no lo hice. Era como si al pasar el tiempo mi culpa y vergüenza se abrieran en un abismo, ensanchándose y ensanchándose. Una vez, podría haber sido capaz de saltar, pero al final estaba demasiado lejos para ver incluso a través, y mucho menos encontrar un camino hacia el otro lado.

Hermione y yo nos encontramos otra vez, por supuesto. Vivíamos en el mismo barrio, montábamos en el mismo autobús, nos dirigíamos a la misma escuela. Pero nunca hablamos. Pansy se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, aunque nada pasó con Cedric Digori, quien, a pesar de todas las cosas que había dicho aquella noche en la oscuridad, nunca me habló de nuevo. En cuanto a Hermione, encontró un nuevo grupo de amigos en el equipo de fútbol, al cual se incorporó en otoño, pasando a ser la delantero del equipo. Al final éramos tan diferentes, y nos movíamos en multitudes tan diferentes, que era difícil creer que habíamos estado siempre tan unidas. En mis álbumes de fotos, sin embargo, había una página tras otra que lo probaba—las dos en el patio trasero comiendo al aire libre, montando en bicicleta, posando en sus escaleras delanteras, ese siempre-presente paquete de Kleenex entre nosotros.

Antes de Pansy, la gente sabía quién era, porque mis hermanas y yo modelábamos, pero una vez que nos hicimos amigas empecé a ser popular. Y ahí estaba la diferencia. La particular marca de Pansy por su ausencia de miedo era perfecta para navegar por las diversas camarillas y dramatismos de la escuela media y secundaria. Las chicas abusonas y que susurraban comentarios siempre me habían inquietado pero ya no me molestaban en absoluto, y encontré mucho más fácil cruzar las diversas barreras sociales, una vez que ella se había peleado con ellas por mí. De repente, todo lo que había envidiado siempre y observado desde la distancia—la gente, las fiestas, y especialmente los chicos—no sólo estaban más cerca, sino todo lo posible, y todo por Pansy. Esto hacía que las otras cosas que tenía que aguantar como, su mal humor y todo lo que había sucedido con Hermione, parecieran que casi valían la pena. Casi.

En cualquier caso, todo conmigo y Hermione y Pansy había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Pero este verano pasado, me había encontrado a mi mismo pensando en Hermione mucho, especialmente cuando estaba solo en la piscina. Hubiera sido tan diferente si me hubiera quedado esa noche, tomando mi lugar junto a ella, y dejado a Pansy seguir sin mí. Había hecho mi elección, sin embargo, y no podía deshacerla.

Aunque a veces, al anochecer, cuando cerraba mis ojos y me dejaba ir a la deriva, escuchando a los niños chapoteando en el agua y los silbatos de los salvavidas, casi parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado. Por lo menos hasta más tarde, cuando me despertaba de un tirón encontrándome en las sombras, con el aire de repente más frío, muy pasada la hora de ir a casa.

Cuando regresé a casa de la escuela, la casa estaba vacía y la luz en el contestador automático estaba parpadeando. Saqué una manzana de la nevera, la pulí contra mi camisa mientras cruzaba la sala para poner los mensajes. El primero era de Lindy, mi agente.

—Hola, Narcissa, soy yo, devolviendo tu llamada. Perdona que haya tardado tanto, mi asistente renunció y he tenido a este inútil empleado temporal encargándose de los teléfonos, ha sido un desastre total. Pero de todas formas. No hay noticias aún, pero tengo una visita en la oficina Mosca, así que esperaremos a escuchar algo pronto. Te mantendré informada, espero que todo esté bien, cariños a Draco. ¡Adiós!

Pii. No había pensado en la entrevista de Mooshka durante días, pero claramente estaba en la mente de mi madre. Tampoco quería pensar en ello ahora, así que pasé al próximo mensaje, el cual era de Ellen. Era famosa por dejar largos discursos divagantes, teniendo por lo general que volver a llamar para la parte dos cuando el contestador la cortaba, así que cuando escuché su voz, aparté una silla.

—Soy yo, —comenzó, —sólo llamo para saludar y ver cómo anda todo. Estoy justo en este minuto caminando a clases, es un día hermoso aquí…No sé si os lo conté chicos, pero me inscribí en una clase de comunicaciones este semestre, muy recomendada por una amiga, y simplemente la estoy adorando. Se enseña con un ángulo de psicología, y estoy aprendiendo tanto…y el TA (*) que dirige mi relato es brillante. Quiero decir, muchas veces en mis discursos me encuentro andando por las nubes, incluso si siento que la materia es interesante, pero Brian, es simplemente fascinante. En serio. Incluso me tiene en cuenta como una subalterna en comunicaciones, sólo porque estoy sacando tanto de la clase…Pero también está mi clase de cinematografía, la cual realmente me interesa, entonces simplemente no lo sé. De cualquier manera, ya estoy casi en clases ahora, espero que todos estéis bien, ¡los extraño, los amo, adiós!

Ellen estaba tan acostumbrada a que la cortaran que siempre se aceleraba al final de los mensajes, por lo que escupió esta última parte, apenas superando el pii. Estiré la mano, golpeé el botón de guardar, y la casa estuvo en silencio nuevamente.

Me puse de pie, recogiendo mi manzana, y crucé por el comedor. Cuando llegué al vestíbulo me detuve, como lo hacía usualmente, para mirar la enorme foto blanco-y-negro que colgaba delante de la puerta principal. Era una toma horizontal de mi madre y nosotras tres de niños, de pie en el muelle cerca de la casa de verano de mi tío. Todos estábamos de blanco: Ellen en una camiseta de tirillas y una falda larga, mi madre usando un vestido de verano, Garnet en un top de traje de baño y pantalones de cordón, yo con en jeans blancos y una simple camiseta blanca cuello en V. Todos estábamos bronceadas, el agua se desparramaba ampliamente por las esquinas del marco detrás nuestro.

Había sido tomada tres años atrás durante uno de nuestros extensos viajes familiares a la playa; el fotógrafo era el amigo de un amigo de mi padre. En el momento había parecido espontánea, él casualmente sugiriendo que posáramos, pero de hecho mi padre lo había estado planificando durante semanas como regalo de navidad para mi madre.

Recordaba cómo habíamos seguido al fotógrafo, un hombre alto y ágil cuyo nombre olvidé, al exterior por la arena del muelle. Ellen se había parado primero, luego había extendido su mano para ayudar a madre, mientras Garnet y yo íbamos a la retaguardia. Las rocas eran difíciles de navegar, y me acordaba de Ellen orientando a mi madre por los bordes irregulares hasta que llegamos a un lugar plano y nos reunimos.

En la foto, estábamos todos entremezcladas: los dedos de Ellen envueltos en los de mi madre, Garnet tenía su brazo sobre el hombro de ella, y yo estaba delante, ligeramente curvado sobre mi madre también, con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura. Mi madre está sonriendo, al igual que Ellen, mientras que Garnet está mirando fijamente la cámara, con su belleza, como siempre, dejándote sin aliento. Aunque me recuerdo sonriendo cada vez que dispara el flash, mi expresión en el producto final no es una que reconozca, mi cara atrapada en algún lugar entre la amplia sonrisa de Ellen y el magnífico encantamiento de Garnet.

Sin embargo, la foto era hermosa, la composición perfecta. La gente siempre la comentaba, ya que era la primer cosa que veías cuando entrabas por la puerta. En los últimos meses, sin embargo, había comenzado a parecer en cierto modo espeluznante para mí, como si no pudiera ver simplemente el fino contraste blanco-sobre-negro, o la manera en que se repetían nuestras características, en diferentes medidas pero siempre similares, a lo largo de nuestras caras. En su lugar, cuando la estudiaba, veía otras cosas. Como la manera en la que Ellen y Garnet se paraban tan cerca la una de la otra, sin espacio entre ellas. La forma en que mi propio rostro se veía diferente, más relajado. Y lo pequeña que mi madre parecía con todos nosotros inclinadas a su alrededor, acercándola, cobijándola con nuestros cuerpos, como si sin nosotros para sujetarla, ella pudiera salir volando.

Recogí mi manzana, dándole otro mordisco justo mientras el coche de mi madre entraba en el garaje. Un segundo después oí las puertas cerrándose y las voces mientras ella y Garnet entraban.

—Hola ahí, —dijo mi madre cuando me vio, bajando la bolsa de provisiones que llevaba sobre el mostrador con un golpe. —¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?

—Bien, —dije, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando Garnet me pasó rozando, no dándose por enterada de mi presencia y doblando la esquina rápidamente, desapareciendo escaleras arriba. Era miércoles, lo que significaba que acababa de venir de su psicólogo, lo que siempre la ponía de mal humor. Había pensado que ver a un terapeuta se suponía que te hacía sentir mejor, no peor, pero aparentemente, era más complicado que eso. Por otro lado, todo era más complicado para Garnet.

—Hubo un mensaje de Lindy, —le dije a mi madre.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—La gente de Mooshka no ha llamado aún.

Mi madre pareció desilusionada, pero sólo por un momento.

—Oh, bien. Estoy segura que lo harán. —Caminó hacia el fregadero, abrió el grifo, y enjabonó sus manos con jabón líquido, mirando por la ventana hacia la piscina. En la luz de la tarde se veía un poco cansada, los miércoles la afectaban negativamente, también.

—Y llamó Ellen. Dejó un largo mensaje, —dije.

Ella sonrió. —No me digas.

—La conclusión, —dije, —es que le gustan sus clases.

—Bueno, eso es bueno escucharlo, —dijo, secando sus manos en el paño de cocina. Lo dobló, lo puso nuevamente junto al fregadero, luego vino a sentarse a mi lado. —Entonces. Dime algo que te haya pasado a ti hoy. Algo bueno.

Bueno. Pensé por un segundo lo que estaba pasando con Pansy, mis observaciones diarias de Harry Potter, el hecho que Hermione aún me odiaba. Ninguna de estas cosas estaba incluida en esta partida, o en cualquier lugar cerca. Mientras los segundos marcaban, podía sentirme comenzando a entrar en pánico, desesperada por ofrecerle algo que compensara lo de la gente de Mooshka, el humor de Garnet, todo. Ella todavía estaba esperando.

—Está este chico en mi clase de gimnasia, —dije por último. —En cierto modo es lindo, y hoy me habló.

—De verdad, —dijo, sonriendo. Puntuación. —¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Marcus Flint, —le dije. —Es estudiante de último año. —Esto no era mentira. Marcus Flint estaba en mi clase de gimnasia y era en cierto modo lindo y un estudiante de último año. Y me había hablado ese día, aunque sólo hubiera sido para preguntarme lo que el Entrenador Erlenbach acababa de decir acerca de nuestro próximo examen de natación. Normalmente, no exageraba la verdad a mi madre, pero en los últimos meses, había aprendido a perdonarme estas pequeñas transgresiones, porque la hacían feliz. A diferencia de la verdad real, que sería lo último que querría escuchar.

—Un lindo estudiante de último año, —dijo, sentándose de nuevo en su silla. —Bien. Dime más.

Y lo haría. A pesar de que no había mucho más. Si lo tenía que hacer, rellenaría los bordes de la historia, llenándolos, tratando de hacerlo lo suficientemente sustancial como para alimentar esa necesidad, su hambre de mi vida, por lo menos, para de alguna manera ser normal. La peor parte era que había cosas que quería decirle a mi madre, demasiadas para contar, pero ninguna de ellas saldría tan fácilmente. Había pasado por demasiado, entre mis hermanas, no podía añadir al peso. Entonces, en cambio, hice lo mejor que pude para equilibrar, pedazo a pedazo, palabra por palabra, historia por historia, aún cuando ninguna de ellas fuera cierta.

Casi todas las mañanas antes de la escuela, éramos sólo yo y mi madre para el desayuno, mi padre sólo se nos unía si tenía un comienzo tarde en la oficina. Garnet nunca salía de la cama antes de las once si podía evitarlo. Entonces, cuando bajé un par de semanas más tarde para encontrarla duchada, vestida, y sentada a la mesa con las llaves de mi coche delante de ella, tuve el presentimiento de que algo estaba pasando. Estaba en lo cierto.

—Tu hermana te va a llevar a la escuela hoy,— dijo mi madre. —Luego se va a llevar el coche y hacer algunas compras, ver una película, y recogerte esta tarde. ¿Está bien?

Miré a Garnet, quien me estaba observando, con su boca en una fina línea. —Seguro, — dije.

Mi madre sonrió, luego miró de mi hermana a mí, luego de nuevo a mi hermana. — Genial, —dijo. —Todo se resuelve.

Ella hizo lo posible para sonar casual mientras decía esto, pero estaba claro por su tono que era todo lo contrario. Desde que Garnet había vuelto a casa desde el hospital, mi madre prefería mantenerla tan ocupada como a la vista, razón por la cual mi hermana era siempre arrastrada a hacer recados y a las citas de mi madre.

Garnet estaba constantemente discutiendo por más libertad, pero a mi madre le preocupaba que dándosela, se diera atracones o se purgara, o ejercitara, o hiciera alguna otra cosa prohibida. Evidentemente, algo había cambiado, a pesar de que lo que era o el por qué, no tenía ni idea.

Cuando caminamos fuera hacia el coche, automáticamente me dirigí hacia el lado del conductor, entonces me detuve cuando vi a Garnet hacer lo mismo. Por un segundo, simplemente nos quedamos allí parados. Luego dijo, —Conduciré yo.

—Está bien, — dije. —Eso está bien.

El viaje fue incómodo. No me di cuenta hasta que estuvimos en el camino el tiempo que había pasado desde que había estado a solas con Garnet. No tenía ni idea de qué decirle. Podría preguntarle acerca de las compras, pero podría traer a colación cuestiones de la imagen corporal, así que pensé en otros temas. ¿En ver la película? ¿El tráfico? No tenía ni idea. Entonces simplemente me quedé allí sentado, en silencio.

Garnet tampoco hablaba. Podía decir que había pasado un tiempo desde que había conducido. Estaba siendo muy cautelosa, deteniéndose un toque más de lo necesario en las señales de STOP, dejando a la gente delante de nosotros. En una luz roja, miré al otro lado para ver a dos hombres de negocios en una camioneta observándola. Ambos estaban en trajes, uno en sus veinte años, el otro de la edad de mi padre, y al instante me sentí a la defensiva, protector de ella, a pesar de saber que ella habría odiado esto si lo supiera. Luego, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que no la estaban mirando porque era flaca, sino porque era muy impactante. Me había olvidado que alguna vez, mi hermana había sido la chica más hermosa que había visto jamás. El mundo, o al menos parte de él, todavía parecía sentirse de la misma manera.

Estábamos aproximadamente a una milla de la escuela cuando por fin decidí intentarlo y decir algo. —Entonces, —dije, — ¿estás emocionada por hoy?

Ella me miró, luego volvió a mirar el camino. —Emocionada, —repitió. —¿Por qué estaría emocionada?

—No lo sé, —dije al doblar en la entrada de la escuela. —Tal vez porque, ya sabes, tienes todo un día para ti misma.

Por un segundo, no respondió, enfocándose en su lugar en detenerse en el borde de la acera. —Es un día, —dijo finalmente. —Solía tener toda una vida.

No estaba seguro de qué decir a eso. —Está bien, bueno, ¡hasta luego! —Parecía simplista, si no totalmente inapropiado. Entonces en cambio, simplemente abrí la puerta y metí la mano en la parte trasera por mi bolso.

—Te veré a las tres y media, —dijo.

—Correcto, —dije.

Puso sus luces intermitentes, mirando por encima de su hombro. Yo cerré la puerta, y ella se metió en el tráfico y se alejó conduciendo.

Me olvidé bastante de Garnet por el resto del día, ya que tuve un examen de literatura esa tarde por el que estaba completamente nerviosa. Por una buena razón, como se vio después. A pesar de que había estudiado la mayor parte de la noche anterior he ido a las sesiones de revisión que ofreció la Sra. Gingher en el almuerzo, había habido todavía algunas preguntas que me dejaron perplejo por completo. No hubo nada que pudiera hacer más que sentarme allí, observándolas y sintiéndome como un idiota total, hasta que anunció la hora y tuve que entregarlo.

Mientras me dirigía por las escaleras hacia la entrada del edificio principal para encontrarme con Garnet, saqué mis notas y comencé a revisarlas, intentando descubrir en lo que había fallado. Había una gran multitud abriéndose camino a través del camino en U, y estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera vi aparcado el Jeep rojo hasta que estuve caminando justo delante de él.

En un minuto estaba examinando las notas que había obtenido en literatura, intentando encontrar una cita que se me hubiera escapado por completo; al próximo, estaba mirando hacia arriba a Theodore Nott. Esta vez, él me había visto primero. Estaba clavando la vista directo en mí.

Aparté la mirada, rápido, acelerando el paso mientras caminaba por delante de su parachoques. Estaba casi al borde de la acera cuando me llamó. —Draco, —dijo.

Sabía que debería simplemente ignorarlo. Pero incluso al pensar eso, mi cabeza ya se estaba girando, como por instinto. Él estaba sentado allí, vistiendo una camisa a cuadros, sin afeitar, un par de gafas de sol colocadas en el borde de la frente, como si se pudieran deslizar hacia abajo en cualquier momento.

—Hey, —dijo. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca al coche para sentir el aire acondicionado apenas flotando hacia fuera por la ventana abierta.

—Hola. —Sólo una palabra, pero salió torcida, mutilándose a sí misma mientras apretaba mi garganta.

No pareció notar nada de mi nerviosismo mientras deslizaba un codo fuera por la ventana, luego miró hacia el patio detrás de mí. —No te he visto en las fiestas últimamente, —dijo. —¿Sigues saliendo?

Una brisa sopló a través de mí entonces, atrapando el borde de mis notas, haciéndolas revolotear, el sonido como pequeñas alas. Apreté los dedos sobre el papel. —No, —logré decir. —No realmente.

Sentí un escalofrió por mi cuello, y me pregunté si me iba a desmayar. No podía mirarlo, así que mantuve la vista hacia abajo, pero en mi visión perimetral, pude ver su mano, descansando en la ventana abierta, y me encontré a mí mismo con la mirada clavada allí, los largos y finos dedos golpeteando ociosamente en la puerta del Jeep.

Shhh, Draco. Soy sólo yo.

—Bien, —dijo, —nos vemos, supongo.

Asentí, y entonces, finalmente, me estaba dando la vuelta y alejándome. Tomé una respiración, intentando recordarme que estaba rodeada de gente, a salvo aquí. Pero entonces lo sentí, la prueba definitiva de lo contrario: Mi estómago burbujeando, subiendo, la única respuesta que no controlaría nunca. Oh, Dios mío, pensé, rápidamente metiendo los papeles en la parte superior del bolso. Lo puse por encima del hombro, sin tomarme el tiempo para cerrarlo, entonces comencé a caminar hacia el edificio más cercano, rogando poder retenerlo hasta llegar al baño. O por lo menos fuera de la vista. Pero no llegué tan lejos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Era Pansy. Estaba justo detrás de mí. Me detuve, pero la bilis seguía subiendo. Después de tantas veces escuchándola decir sólo una palabra, oír esas tres era abrumador. Y entonces, ella estaba hablando nuevamente.

— ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo, Draco? —Dijo.

Dos chicas jóvenes pasaron corriendo a toda prisa, sus ojos muy abiertos. Apreté la mano alrededor de la correa del bolso, tragando de nuevo.

— ¿No recibiste lo suficiente esa noche? ¿Necesitas más o algo así?

De alguna manera, comencé a moverme hacia delante de nuevo. No te enfermes, no mires atrás, no hagas nada, me seguía diciendo a mí mismo, pero mi garganta se sentía en carne viva, mi cabeza ligera.

—No me ignores, —estaba diciendo Pansy ahora. —Date la vuelta, ¡perra!

Todo lo que quería, todo lo que siempre había querido, era simplemente escapar. Estar en un pequeño lugar donde pudiera meterme y sentirme a salvo, las cuatro paredes apretadas a mi alrededor, nadie mirando, señalando o gritando. Pero aquí estaba yo, al aire libre, a la vista de todos. Podría simplemente darme por vencido, dejarla hacer lo que sea que quisiera, como lo había hecho durante semanas hasta ahora, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Se estiró y agarró mi hombro.

Y algo se partió dentro de mí. Se partió duro, como un hueso, o una rama, un quiebre limpio. Antes que incluso supiera lo que estaba pasando, me di la vuelta y la enfrenté, alcanzándola con las manos que ni siquiera estaba seguro fueran mías, para empujarla, mis palmas atinando en su pecho, duro, y golpeándola hacia atrás, tropezando. Era primordial e inmediato y nos sorprendió a ambos, pero más que nada, a mí.

Perdió el equilibrio, sus ojos muy abiertos, pero luego se recompuso rápidamente y se dirigió hacia mí de nuevo. Tenía una falda negra y un top amarillo brillante, sus brazos bronceados y tiesos debajo, su cabello suelto derramándose sobre los hombros.

—Oh, Dios mío,—dijo, en voz baja, y de alguna manera retrocedí, mis pies densos debajo de mí. —Tú mejor...

La multitud a nuestro alrededor ahora se estaba acercando, cuerpos empujándose. Por encima del movimiento, pude escuchar el zumbido del guardia de seguridad acercándose en su carrito de golf. —Basta ya, —gritó él. —Avancen al estacionamiento o hacia la zona de autobuses.

Pansy se acercó más a mí. —Eres una prostituta, —dijo, en voz baja, y oí un silbido de algún lado, eso es bajo, seguido por la voz del guardia, segunda advertencia.

—Aléjate de mi novio, —dijo ella, en voz baja. —¿Me escuchas?

Sólo me quedé allí parado. Todavía podía sentir la presión de su pecho contra mis manos, como se sentía empujarla, algo sólido cediendo. —Pansy… — dije.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, luego avanzó, pasando junto a mí. Sus hombros golpearon los míos, duro, y tropecé, golpeando a alguien detrás de mí antes de enderezarme. Todo el mundo estaba mirando, un borrón de caras fluctuando, cambiando mientras ella se movía entre ellos, y entonces todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí.

Empujé a través de los cuerpos junto a mí, con una mano en mi boca. Pude oír a la gente hablando, riendo, mientras que la multitud cedía, poco a poco, y finalmente llegué al borde exterior. El edificio principal estaba justo enfrente de mí, una fila de arbustos altos frente a éste que continuaban alrededor de su parte trasera. Corrí hacia ellos, sus hojas punzantes arañaban mis manos al atravesarlos. No logré llegar lejos, y sólo podía esperar estar fuera de la vista cuando me inclinara, con una mano agarrada a mi estómago, vomité en la hierba, tosiendo y escupiendo, el sonido áspero en mis oídos.

Cuando había terminado, mi piel se sentía húmeda y pegajosa, y había lágrimas en mis ojos. Fue horrible y vergonzoso, y uno de esos momentos en donde sólo quieres más que nada estar solo. Especialmente cuando te das cuenta de pronto que no lo estás.

No oí pasos. O vi la sombra. En cambio, desde donde estaba agachado en el suelo, el verde de la hierba llenaba mi visión, lo primero que distinguí fueron manos, un anillo plano de plata en el dedo medio de cada una. Una agarraba mis notas. La otra estaba extendida hacia mí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí otro día mas con la actualización. Particularmente de este capitulo en adelante es donde más me gusta de la historia; ademas es donde se comienza a ver mas incógnitas con respecto a lo que le ocurrió a Draco. Pansy es una perra. Draco una persona con muchos problemas y Hermione sin sentimientos. Ame adaptar este capitulo para ustedes. **

**¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en esa fiesta?. Bueno en fin díganme que les parece, dejen muchos reviews. **

**Las amo.**

**Actualizo el Jueves 08 de enero de 2015.**

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	6. Chapter 5 Revive

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 -Revive (Coyote Kisses)<p>

Harry Potter parecía un gigante, su enorme mano se extendía hacia mí. De alguna manera me encontré a mí mismo extendiéndole la mía, y luego él estaba doblando sus dedos sobre mi mano, tirando de mí para ponerme de pies. Me quedé quieto durante aproximadamente un segundo antes de que en mi cabeza se fuera la luz, mareado y me tropecé.

—Guau, —dijo, alzándome para mantenerme en pie. —Aguanta. Mejor siéntate.

Retrocedí dos pasos, y sentí el edificio detrás de mí, los ladrillos frescos en mi espalda, me deslicé hacia abajo en la pared despacio, hasta que estuve en el césped. Desde esta gran ventaja, él se veía aún más grande.

De repente, soltó su mochila de su hombro. Golpeó el suelo con un sonido metálico seco y entonces estaba en cuclillas a su lado, alcanzando y excavando en su interior. Oí chocar los objetos entre sí mientras eran movidas y redistribuidas, y se me ocurrió que tal vez debería estar preocupado por eso. Por último, su mano se detuvo en la excavación, y se sentó de nuevo, despacio.

Me preparé mientras sacaba la mano fuera de la bolsa, poco a poco, y vino para arriba con... un paquete de Kleenex. Uno pequeño, encorvado y arrugado, y los presionaba contra su pecho, el cual era enorme, oh Dios mío, los suavizaba, antes de tirar de uno para liberarlo y entregármelo. Me encontré de la misma forma que había tomado su mano, con incredulidad, y con mucho cuidado.

—Puedes tener el paquete entero, —dijo, —si lo deseas.

—Está bien, —mi voz sonó ronca. —Uno basta. —Lo presione en mi boca, respirando a través. Él puso el paquete cerca de mi pie de todas maneras. — Gracias.

—No hay problema.

Se sentó en el césped cerca de su mochila. Porque había ido a la sesión de revisión en el almuerzo, no le había visto en todo el día, pero se veía igual a como siempre, pantalones, camiseta deshilachada en el dobladillo, las puntas negras de su suela gruesa, con los auriculares. Cerca y más cerca. También podía ver que había unas cuantas pecas, y que sus ojos eran verdes. Oía voces que llegaban desde el patio; sonaban como si flotaban sobre nuestras cabezas.

—Entonces, ummn —dijo. — ¿Estás bien?

Asentí. Una respuesta instantánea. —Sí, —dije. —Me sentí enferma de repente, no sé…

—Vi lo que sucedió, —dijo.

—Oh. —Sentí mi cara arder. Intenté todo para protegerme la cara. —Sí, todo estaba muy mal.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Claro, —la voz era tranquila como si no lo pudiera creer, baja e uniforme. Casi suave. —Podrías haberla golpeado.

Asentí. —Sí, —dije. —Supongo que tienes razón.

—Es bueno que no lo hicieras. No hubiera valido la pena.

— ¿No? —Dije, aún así, lamentablemente. No lo había pensado de esa manera.

—No, no aún si se siente bien al principio, —dijo. —Créeme.

Lo más raro de todo es que le creía. Confiar en él, así sin más. Miré hacia el paquete de toallitas que me había dado, agarrándolo y tomando uno hacia afuera. Mientras lo hacía, escuché un sonido proveniente de mi bolso. Mi teléfono.

Lo saqué, dándole una mirada al número. Era mi madre, y me debatí por un segundo si debía contestar. Quiero decir, era lo suficientemente raro estar sentado aquí con Harry sin tener a mi madre involucrada. Luego de nuevo, no era como si pudiera perder más este punto, considerando que ya me había visto vomitar –dos veces- y volverme loco en frente de la mitad de la población estudiantil. Ya habíamos pasado las formalidades, así que contesté.

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola cariño!—Su voz era alta, tan alta que me pregunté si Harry podría escucharla. Presioné el teléfono a mi oído. — ¿Como estuvo tu día?

Para este momento, ya había detectado el nerviosismo en su voz, la vibración cuando estaba preocupada pero fingía no estarlo. —Todo bien, —dije. —Estoy bien. ¿Que sucede?

—Bueno, —dijo ella, —Garnet está todavía en el centro comercial. Encontró unas muy buenas ventas, pero se perdió la película. Y realmente quería verla, entonces llamó diciendo que iba a llegar tarde.

Cambié el teléfono a mi otra oreja, mientras había un coro de voces alrededor del edificio. Harry les echó una mirada, y al segundo ya se estaban moviendo. — Entonces, ¿no viene a buscarme?

—Bueno, no, como podrás ver, —replico ella. Por supuesto que Garnet habría de empujar el límite el mismo día que consigue su libertad. Y por supuesto mi madre diría "Oh, sí, quédate hasta tarde". Pero estaría completamente enloquecida. —Pero podría ir a recogerte, —dijo ahora. — ¿O podrías conseguir que te traiga uno de tus amigos?

Uno de mis amigos. Sí, claro. Negué con mi cabeza y luego pasé una mano por mi cabello. —Mamá, —dije, tratando incluso de mantener mi voz, —es que es un poco tarde, y…

—Oh, está bien, iré a recogerte de inmediato, —dijo ella. —Estaré allí en 15 minutos.

Ella no quería venir, y ambos lo sabíamos. Garnet podía llamar, y aparecer. O, incluso peor, no aparecer. No por primera vez, deseaba que pudiéramos decir lo que de verdad queríamos decir. Pero eso, como entre otras cosas, era imposible.

—Está bien, —le dije, —conseguiré que me lleven.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó, pero de inmediato, podía oír que su voz se relajaba, pensando que ese problema, por lo menos, estaba resuelto.

—Si, llamaré si no puedo.

—Hazlo, —dijo. Y entonces, justo cuando estaría enfadándome, dijo, —Gracias, Draco.

Cuando colgué, solo me quedé sentado allí, sosteniendo el teléfono en mi mano. Una vez más, todo estaba alrededor de Garnet. Podría haber sido un gran día para ella, pero este día ya apestaba para mí. Y ahora, iba a caminar a casa.

Le eché una mirada a Harry. En el momento en el que estaba contemplando este nuevo problema, el sacó su iPod y jugó con él. —Entonces necesitas que te lleven, —dijo, sin mirarme.

—Oh, no, —dije rápidamente, sacudiendo mi cabeza. —Es solo mi hermana, ha estado siendo una molestia.

—La historia de mi vida, —dijo. Apretó un último botón, luego lo deslizó de nuevo a su bolsillo y se levantó, sacudiendo sus pantalones. Luego se agachó para recoger su mochila y la colocó en su hombro. —Vamos.

Había soportado un montón de control desde el inicio del año escolar. No era nada, sin embargo, en comparación a las miradas que Harry y yo obtuvimos mientras caminábamos hasta el estacionamiento. Cada persona que pasábamos se quedaba mirando, muchos de ellos abiertamente. Unos pocos estallaron en susurros "Oh, por Dios, ¿has visto eso?" incluso antes de que estuviéramos fuera del alcance del oído. Harry, no parecía notarlo mientras me guiaba a un viejo Land Cruiser azul con al menos 20 CDS en el asiento del pasajero. Él se colocó detrás del volante, luego limpió el asiento y alcanzó el otro lado para abrir la puerta para mí.

Logré entrar, luego alcancé el cinturón de seguridad, estaba a punto de tirar sobre mí cuando dijo, —Espera. Es un poco engañoso, —hizo un gesto para que se lo entregara. Cuando lo hice, lo tiró sobre mi, su mano en lo que me pareció una distancia muy formal y cortés de mi estomago, tiró de la hebilla del asiento, sosteniéndolo en un ángulo y colocó el cinturón dentro. Luego, del compartimiento de su puerta, sacó un pequeño martillo.

Debí haberme visto como una chico de 17 años alarmado, encontrado muerto en el estacionamiento de la escuela, porque me dio una mirada y dijo. —Es la única manera de que funcione. –Golpeó la hebilla con el martillo tres veces en el centro, antes de tirar de la correa para asegurarse de que estaba cerrado, cuando terminó, colocó el martillo en el compartimiento y encendió el motor.

—Guau, —dije, tirando del cinturón. No se movió. — ¿Como lo sacas de ahí?

—Solo apretando el botón, —dijo. —Es la parte fácil.

Mientras cruzábamos el estacionamiento, Harry bajó su ventana, descansando su brazo allí, y yo eché una mirada en el interior del coche. El tablero de instrumentos estaba maltratado, el cuero de los asientos agrietados en algunos lugares. Además, olía a humo, débilmente, aunque pude ver el cenicero, que estaba entreabierto, limpio y lleno de monedas, no cigarros. Había unos auriculares en el asiento trasero, junto con un par de Botas Doc Martens y varias revistas.

Por encima de todo, sin embargo, vi CDs. Docenas de CDs. No sólo los que había limpiado para mí y tirado el suelo del asiento trasero, sino montones y montones de otros, algunos comprados en las tiendas, otros muy claramente quemados en casa, apilados al azar en los asientos y en el suelo. Miré hacia atrás en el tablero delante de mí. Mientras que el coche era de fecha, el equipo de música parecía prácticamente nuevo por no hablar de avanzadas hileras de luces parpadeantes.

Mientras pensaba eso, llegamos a la señal de stop en la parte superior del estacionamiento y Harry puso el intermitente, mirando a ambos lados. Luego extendió la mano para el equipo de música, apretando el botón del volumen con su pulgar antes de girar a la derecha.

Incluso con todas las comidas durante el cual lo había estudiado, y todos los detalles que había logrado comprobar, todavía había un desconocido, y esto es: la música de Harry. Tenía mis corazonadas, aunque, por lo que me preparé para mí mismo al punk rock, el heavy metal, algo rápido y fuerte.

En su lugar, después de un poco de silencio, oí... piar. Lotes de gorjeos, como un coro de grillos. Esta fue seguida, un momento después, por una voz cantando en un idioma que no entendía. El chirrido creció más y más fuerte entonces, y la voz también lo hizo, así era como se llamaban el uno al otro, la espalda y etc. A mi lado, Harry estaba conduciendo, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente.

Después de un minuto y medio, la curiosidad me hizo preguntar, — ¿Qué es eso?

Él me miró. —Cantos espirituales mayas, —dijo.

— ¿Qué? —Dije, hablando en voz alta para hacerme oír entre el canto, lo que estaba sucediendo realmente ahora.

—Cantos espirituales mayas, —repitió. —Son transmitidas, como la tradición oral.

—Oh, —dije. El canto era tan fuerte ahora que estaba al borde de gritar. — ¿De dónde has sacado esto?

Puso su mano hacia adelante, bajando el volumen un poco. —La biblioteca de la universidad, —dijo. —Lo encontré en su colección de sonidos-y-cultura.

—Ah, —le dije. Así que Harry Potter era espiritual. ¿Quién lo sabría? Por otra parte, ¿quien habría pensado que estaría aquí sentado en su coche, escuchando los cantos con él? Yo no. Ni nadie. Y, sin embargo, allí estábamos.

—Así que a ti realmente te gusta la música, —le dije, mirando hacia atrás en las pilas de CDs.

— ¿A ti no? —Me respondió, cambio de carril.

—Claro, —dije. —Quiero decir, a todo el mundo le gusta, ¿verdad?

—No, —dijo simplemente.

— ¿No?

Sacudió la cabeza. —Algunas personas creen que les gusta la música, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que se trata realmente. Se engañan a sí mismos. Luego hay gente que siente pasión por la música, pero no escuchan las cosas adecuadas. Están desencaminados. Y luego esta la gente como yo.

Me senté allí durante un segundo, estudiándole. Aún tenía el codo fuera de la ventana y estaba sentado hacia atrás en su asiento, su cabeza rozando el techo encima de él. De cerca, me estaba dando cuenta de que aún era un poco intimidatorio, pero por diferentes razones. Su tamaño, claro, pero otras cosas también –como esos ojos oscuros y sus fuertes brazos, además de su mirada intensa, la cual ahora estaba vuelta hacia mi por un momento antes de dirigir su atención de vuelta a la carretera.

—Gente como tú, —dije. — ¿Qué clase de gente es esa?

Apretó el intermitente otra vez y empezó a frenar. Delante, podía ver mi vieja escuela elemental, un autobús amarillo saliendo del aparcamiento. —El tipo que vive por la música y que la busca constantemente, en todos los sitios que pueden. Que no pueden imaginar la vida sin ella. Son iluminados.

—Ah, —dije, como si de verdad lo entendiera.

—Quiero decir, cuando realmente piensas en ello, —continuó, —la música es la que une todo. Una fuerza increíble. Algo que la gente que difiere en todo y tiene en común.

Asentí, sin saber que decir a eso.

—Además esta el hecho, —siguió, haciendo claro que no necesitaba mi replica de todas maneras, —que la música es una constante. Por eso tenemos una conexión tan fuerte con ella ¿sabes? Porque una canción te puede llevar de vuelta a un momento, o lugar, o incluso a una persona. No importa que haya cambiado para ti o para el mundo, esa canción permanece igual, justo como ese momento. Lo que es alucinante, cuando te paras a pensarlo.

Era bastante alucinante. Como lo era esta conversación, tan completamente diferente de lo que habría imaginado nunca. —Sí, —dije lentamente. —Lo es.

Seguimos conduciendo durante un segundo, en silencio. Excepto por el canto.

—Lo que quiero decir es, —dijo, —sí. Me gusta la música.

—Entendido, —dije.

—Y ahora, —dijo mientras dábamos la vuelta hacia el aparcamiento de la escuela, —me disculparé por adelantado.

— ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?

Disminuyó la velocidad, parando finalmente en la acera. —Mi hermana.

Había varias chicas de pie en la entrada principal al instituto Lakeview, y escaneé rápidamente sus caras, intentando adivinar cual estaba emparentada con Harry. ¿La chica con la funda de un instrumento y la trenza, apoyada en la pared, con un libro abierto en sus manos? ¿La rubia alta con la maleta grande con ruedas de Nike y el palo de jockey, bebiendo una Cola light? ¿O la apuesta más fácil, la chica de cabello oscuro con el corte de duende, vestida toda de negro, tumbada en un banco cercano, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho, mirando al cielo con una expresión cabreada?

Justo entonces, oí un golpe en mi ventana. Cuando giré la cabeza, vi a una pequeña, delgada, chica de cabellos oscuros vestida de pies a cabeza de rosa: una coleta atada con una goma rosa, brillo de labios rosa, camiseta rosa chillón, tejanos, y sandalias de plataforma rosas. Cuando me vio, chilló.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!—Boqueó, su voz amortiguada por la ventana entre nosotros. — ¡Eres tú!

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero antes de poder hacerlo, desapareció de la

ventana, un borrón rosa. Un segundo después, la puerta de atrás se abrió, y entró.

—Harry, ¡Oh Dios mío!—Dijo, aún a todo volumen. — ¡No me dijiste que eras amigo de Draco Malfoy!

Harry la miró a través del retrovisor. —Brien, —dijo, —baja el volumen.

Empecé a darme la vuelta para decir hola, pero ya se estaba inclinando hacia delante, metiendo la cabeza entre mi asiento y el de Harry, tan cerca de mí que podía oler el aliento a chicle. —Esto es increíble, —dijo. —Quiero decir, ¡eres tú!

—Hola, —dije

— ¡Hola!—Chilló, saltando un poco en el asiento. —Oh Dios mío, me encanta tu trabajo. De verdad.

— ¿Trabajo? —Dijo Harry.

—Harry, vamos, —suspiró Brien. — ¿Hola? Es una modelo de Lakeview. Y ha hecho un montón de publicidad local. Y ese comercial, ya sabes, ¿ese que me encanta, con el chico en el uniforme de jugador de futbol?

—No, —dijo Harry.

— ¡Ese es él!No me lo puedo creer. No puedo esperar a contárselo a Shelley y Courtney, ¡oh Dios mío!—Brien cogió su mochila y la abrió, sacando un móvil. — ¡Oh!A lo mejor les puedes decir hola, eso sería genial, y…

Harry se dio la vuelta en su asiento. —Brien.

—Un segundo, —dijo, marcando botones. —Solo quiero…

—Brien. —Su voz era más baja ahora, más estricta.

—Espera un poco, Harry, ¿vale?

Harry le quitó el teléfono. Ella vio como dejaba sus manos, con los ojos como platos, y le miró. — ¡Venga ya!Solo quería que le dijese hola a Courtney.

—No, —dijo, poniendo el móvil en el tablero de mandos entre nosotros.

—¡Harry!

—Ponte el cinturón, —le dijo Harry mientras se alejaba de la acera. —Y toma aliento.

Después de una corta pausa, Brien hizo las dos cosas, ruidosamente.

Cuando miré hacia atrás, estaba sentada allí en pleno berrinche, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cuando la miré, se le pasó inmediatamente. — ¿Es ese un jersey Lanoler?

— ¿Un que?

Se inclinó hacia delante, pasando los dedos por la chaqueta amarilla de punto que me había puesto esa mañana. —Esto. Es precioso. ¿Es un Lanoler?

—Sabes, —dije, —Yo no…

Su mano se movió a mi cuello, bajándolo para mirar la etiqueta. — ¡Lo es!Lo sabía. Oh Dios mío, me muero por tener uno, desde siempre…

—Brien, —dijo Harry, —no seas una puta de las marcas.

Brien bajó la mano. — ¡Harry!—Dijo. —R y R.

Harry la miró por el retrovisor. Entonces suspiró, ruidosamente. —Lo que quería decir, Brien, —dijo, sonando afligido, —es que tu obsesión con las marcas y bienes materiales me molesta.

—Gracias, —replicó. —Y entiendo y aprecio tu preocupación. Pero, como ya sabes, la moda es mi vida.

Miré a Harry. — ¿R y R?

—Refrasea y redirige, —me explicó Brien. —Es parte de su Control de la Ira. Si dice algo doloroso, puedes decirle que hiere tus sentimientos, y tiene que decirlo de otra manera.

Harry la estaba mirando por el retrovisor, una mirada decidida en su cara.

—Gracias, Brien, —dijo.

—De nada, —replicó. Entonces me sonrió, y volvió a saltar en el asiento de atrás.

Por un segundo, conducimos en silencio, lo que me dio un momento para ponerme al día, o intentarlo, con todo este recién encontrado conocimiento acerca de la vida personal de Harry Potter. Hasta ahora, solo el hecho de que había estado en Control de la Ira no era una sorpresa. Brien, la música, y por supuesto, el hecho de que era confidente de esas cosas eran cosas impactantes en el sentido más grande de la palabra. Por otro lado, no estaba seguro de que había estado esperando. Quiero decir, tenia que tener una familia y una vida. Solo que nunca me había tomado el tiempo de imaginarlo. Era como cuando eres pequeño y corres al profesor o bibliotecario en el supermercado o en el centro comercial y te impacta, porque nunca se te había ocurrido que existieran fuera de la escuela.

—Te agradezco mucho el viaje, —le dije a Harry. —No se como habría llegado a casa sino.

—Ningún problema, —dijo. —Solo tengo que hacer un par de…

Este comentario fue interrumpido, por el sonido de Brien cogiendo aliento. — Oh Dios mío, —dijo. — ¿Voy a poder ver tu casa?

—No, —dijo Harry cortante.

— ¡Pero la estamos llevando a casa!¡Estoy aquí!

—Te vamos a dejar a ti primero, —le explicó.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo ella.

—Porque, —le explicó Harry mientras nos movíamos por un cruce, saliendo de la calle principal, —tengo que ir a la estación, así que mamá me dijo que te trajera a la tienda.

Brien suspiró, sonando hastiada. —Pero Harry…

—Sin peros, —dijo. —Ya esta decidido.

Otro golpe mientras Brien refunfuñaba, dramática y desmoralizadamente, contra el asiento detrás de ella. —No es justo, —le dijo un segundo después.

—La vida no es justa, —le dijo Owen. —Acostúmbrate.

— ¡R y R!—Dijo.

—No, —dijo Harry. Luego se movió hacia delante, subiendo el volumen de la radio, y el canto comenzó otra vez.

Conducimos unos minutos solo con los cantos mayas, lo suficiente para que me empezara acostumbrar a ellos. Entonces, de repente, sentí un aliento en mi oreja.

— ¿Cuando hiciste ese anuncio, —preguntó Brien, —te pudiste quedar con la ropa?

— ¡Brien!—Exclamó Harrry.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No puedes simplemente relajarte y escuchar la música?

— ¡Eso no es música!Eso son grillos y gritos. —Se giró y me dijo, —Harry es un Nazi de la música. No deja a nadie escuchar nada más que las cosas raras que emite en su programa de radio.

— ¿Tienes un programa de radio? —Pregunté a Harry.

—Es solo una cosa local, —me explicó.

—Es su vida, —dijo Brien dramáticamente. —Se pasa toda la semana preparándose para él, preocupándose por él, incluso cuando se emite la gente normal aún no se ha levantado.

—No emito música para gente normal, —dijo Harry. —Emito música para gente…

—Iluminada, lo sabemos, —dijo Brien, poniendo los ojos en blanco. — ¿Personalmente? Escucho la 104Z. Tocan todos los 40 éxitos, muchas canciones buenas que puedes bailar. Me gusta Bitsy Bonds. Es mi cantante favorita. Fui a su concierto el verano pasado, con todas mis amigas. Fue genial. ¿Conoces su canción 'Pyramid'?

—Um, —dije. —No lo sé.

Brien se enderezó, echando hacia atrás su cabello. —Stack it up, higher and higher, the sun's above, it's full of fire, kiss me here so I'll know you did, baby I'm falling, pyramid!*

Harry hizo una mueca. —Bitsy Bonds no es una cantante, Brien. Es un producto. Es falsa. No tiene alma; no significa nada.

— ¿Y?

—Y, —dijo —es más famosa por su ombligo que su música.

—Bueno, —dijo Brien, —tiene un ombligo genial.

Harry negó con la cabeza, claramente molesto, al dar la vuelta en la carretera principal a un pequeño aparcamiento. Había una hilera de tiendas a la izquierda, aparcó en un espacio frente a una en la que tenía un maniquí en la ventana delantera que llevaba un poncho y un pantalón corriente en tonos tierra. El letrero en la puerta, decía Dreamweavers.

—Bien, —él dijo. —Estamos aquí.

Brien hizo una mueca. —Genial, —dijo con sarcasmo. —Otra tarde en la tienda.

— ¿Tus padres son dueños de este lugar? —Le pregunté.

—Sí, —Brien se quejó cuando Harry tomó su teléfono desde la consola central, dándole la espalda.

—Es tan injusto. Aquí estoy, obsesionada con la ropa, y mi madre tiene una tienda de ropa. Pero todo son cosas que no me pondría ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera muerta.

—Si estuvieras muerta, —le dijo Harry, —tendrías problemas más grandes que lo que llevaras puesto.

Brien me miró entonces, su expresión seria. —Draco, en serio. Es todo, ya sabes, tejidos naturales y fibras, batiks tibetana, calzado vegan.

— ¿Calzado vegan? —Le dije.

—Están muy mal, —susurró. —Horribles. Ni siquiera son puntiagudos.

—Brien, —dijo Harry. —Por favor, sal del coche.

—Me voy, me voy. —Sin embargo, se tomó su tiempo para recoger su bolso, soltar su cinturón de seguridad, y para abrir la puerta. —Fue realmente un placer conocerte, —me dijo.

—A ti también,—le dije.

Se deslizó, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y en el almacén cuando abrió la puerta, miró hacia atrás, y luego me saludó con entusiasmo, con la mano borrosa. Le devolví el saludo y, a continuación Harry estaba conduciendo, de nuevo a la carretera principal. Sin Brien, el coche parecía más pequeño, por no hablar de más tranquilo.

—Una vez más, —dijo, mientras desaceleraba por una luz roja, —lo siento.

—No, —le dije. —Es linda.

—No vives con ella. O escuchas su música.

—104Z, —dije. —Todos los éxitos.

— ¿Escuchas esa estación?

—Lo he hecho antes, —dije. —Sobre todo cuando estaba en la escuela media.

Negó con la cabeza. —Sería diferente si tuviera acceso a la buena música. Como si le privaras de la cultura. Pero he hecho toneladas de CDs para ella. No los escucha. En su lugar, opta por llenarse la cabeza con esa basura pop, escuchando una emisora donde prácticamente sólo tocan las canciones ocasionales entre publicidad.

—Así que tu espectáculo, —dije, —es diferente.

—Bueno, sí. —Me miró, al cambiar de velocidad cuando salimos de nuevo de la carretera principal. —Quiero decir, es la radio comunitaria, por lo que no hay publicidad. Pero creo que debería ser responsable de lo que uno pone allí fuera para que la gente escuche. Puede ser la contaminación o el arte, ¿por qué no elegirías el arte?

Solo le miraba. Claramente, había juzgado mal realmente a Harry Potter. No estaba seguro de lo que pensaba de él, pero no era esa persona que se sentaba a mi lado.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vives? —Me preguntó, cambiando de carriles cuando nos acercamos a un semáforo.

—Los cenadores, —dije. —Está a una pocas millas más allá del centro, solo puedes…

—Ya lo sé, —dijo. —La estación está a sólo un par de cuadras de allí. Tengo que parar allí durante un segundo, si eso está bien.

—Claro, —dije. —Eso está bien.

La estación de radio comunitaria estaba en un edificio cuadrado y desproporcionado que había sido una vez un banco. Había una torre metálica a su lado, así como una bandera algo caída que colgaba a través de la entrada delantera, Wrus decía en letras grandes y negras, la radio comunitaria: la radio para nosotros. Había una ventana grande en el frente, del otro lado del cual podía ver a un hombre sentado en una cabina de transmisión llevando auriculares y hablando en un micrófono. Había un signo encendido en la esquina de la ventana que decía Al aie: al parecer, la R se había quemado.

Harry estacionó en un espacio justo al frente, luego apagó el motor antes de dar la vuelta en su asiento para elegir algunos CDs del suelo. Después de recoger unos pocos, abrió la puerta. —Regreso en un segundo, —dijo.

Asentí. —Bien.

Una vez que desapareció en el interior, empecé a comprobar alguno de los nombres escritos a mano en las cajas de CD, ninguno de los cuales reconocí: The Handywacks (surtidos), arrecifes Jeremías (material temprano), escuadrón de la verdad (opus*).De repente, escuché un pitido y luego volví la cabeza para ver un Honda Civic ponerse en el lugar junto a mí. Lo cual no habría sido digno de mención, realmente, excepto porque el conductor llevaba un casco de color rojo brillante.

Este no era como el que los jugadores de fútbol llevaban, exactamente, era un poco más grande, con más relleno. El tipo que lo llevaba parecía ser de mi edad estaba vestido con una sudadera y pantalones negro. Me saludo, y le devolvió el saludo, tentativamente, y luego él estaba bajando su ventana.

—Hola, —dijo. — ¿Esta Harry a dentro?

—Sí, —dije lentamente. Sus ojos eran grandes, azules y de largas pestañas en el delicado corte de su rostro, y tenía el pelo más allá de sus hombros, recogido en una coleta que asomaba por debajo del casco. —Dijo que volvería en un segundo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. —Genial, —dijo, sentado en su asiento. Intenté no mirarle, a pesar de que se me hacia un poco difícil. —Soy Ron, por cierto, — dijo.

—Oh. Hola. Soy Draco.

—Mucho gusto. —Se agachó a su soporte de vaso, para coger un vaso de papel con una pajita asomando y tomó un sorbo. Fue a devolverlo cuando Harry salió del edificio.

—Hey, —Ron le llamó. —Sólo estaba conduciendo cuando vi tu coche. Pensé que tenías que trabajar hoy.

—A las seis, —le dijo Harry.

—Oh. Bueno, eso es genial, —dijo Ron, sentándose en su asiento con un encogimiento de hombros. —Tal vez vaya o algo.

—Hazlo, —dijo Harry. — ¿Y Ron?

— ¿Sí?

—Sabes que todavía tienes el casco puesto, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos, alzando sus manos a su cabeza, con cuidado. Entonces su rostro enrojeció, casi como el rojo del casco. —Ah, —dijo, quitándoselo. Por debajo, su pelo estaba enmarañado y descuidado sobre su frente. —Sí. Gracias.

—No hay problema. Nos vemos en un rato.

—Bien. —Ron puso el casco en el asiento junto a él, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza cuando Harry volvió a subir tras el volante. A medida que se apartaba, volví a sacudir mi mano hacia el, y él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, con el rostro todavía ligeramente rosado.

Una vez que estábamos de vuelta a la carretera principal, condujo por un momento antes de que Harry dijera, —Es por su trabajo. Sólo para que lo sepas.

—El casco, —le dije, aclarando.

—Sí. Trabaja en este lugar de defensa personal. Es un atacante.

—¿Un atacante?

—La práctica de una a otra instancia, —me dijo. —Ya sabes, una vez que aprenden las técnicas. Es por eso que ha de usar almohadillas.

—Oh, —dije. —Así que... ¿trabajáis juntos?

—No, yo entrego pizzas. Aquí es, ¿verdad? —Preguntó cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi barrio. Asentí con la cabeza y el puso la luz intermitente, luego se giró unas pulgadas —Él hace el programa de radio conmigo.

—¿Va a Jackson?

—No. The Fountain School.

The Fountain School era un "espacio alternativo de aprendizaje", también conocida como la Escuela de Hippies. Tenía un pequeño cuerpo estudiantil y un énfasis en la expresión personal, y ofrecía electivos como batik* y Frisbee extremo. Ellen había salido con varios chicos sensuales de allí, en aquellos días.

— ¿Izquierda o derecha? —Preguntó Harry a medida que se acercaba a una señal de stop.

—De frente. Durante un tiempo, —dije

Cuando nos adentramos más en mi barrio, no hablamos, tenía la misma sensación que había tenido esa mañana con Garnet, debería al menos intentar entablar una conversación. —Bueno, —dije finalmente, — ¿cómo terminaste con un programa de radio?

—Es algo que siempre me ha estado interesando, —dijo Harry. —Y cuando me mudé aquí, oí lo de ese curso que tienen en la estación donde te enseñan lo básico. Después de tomarlo, puede escribir una propuesta de espectáculo. Si lo aceptan, te hacen una prueba y, si les gusta lo que haces, en un intervalo de tiempo. Ron y yo lo conseguimos el invierno pasado. Pero entonces me arrestaron. Así que se aplazó un poco, —dijo esto tan despreocupadamente, como si estuviera hablando de unas vacaciones en el Gran Cañón, o de asistir a una boda.

— ¿Fuiste arrestado? —Le pregunté.

—Sí. —Aminoró la velocidad por otra señal de stop. —Me metí en una pelea en un club. Con un tipo en el estacionamiento.

—Oh, —dije. —Bien.

— ¿Ya has oído al respecto?

—A lo mejor algo, —dije.

—Así que ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Sentí que mi cara se calentaba. Si haces una pregunta atrevida, más te vale estar preparado para responder a una. —No lo sé, —dije. — ¿Crees en todo lo que oyes?

—No, —dijo. Entonces me miró durante un momento, antes de volver a la carretera. —No lo hago.

Bien, pensé. Está bien. Así que no era el único que había oído algunos rumores.

Fue justo, sin embargo. Aquí había estado teniendo todas estas suposiciones sobre Harry basándome en lo que había escuchado de él, pero no se me ocurrió que había historias sobre mí por ahí también. O por lo menos una.

Condujimos en silencio por dos señales de stop más. Entonces, finalmente, tomé un respiro y dije, —No es cierto, si eso es lo que te estás preguntando.

Él estaba cambiando de marcha mientras desacelerábamos al tomar una esquina.

— ¿Qué no es cierto? —Dijo.

—Lo que has oído acerca de mí.

—No he oído nada acerca de ti.

—Sí, claro, —le dije.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo,— dijo Harry.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, —dijo. Debió haberme visto dudosa, porque siguió diciendo, —No te miento.

—Tú no mientes, —repetí.

—Eso es lo que dije.

—Alguna vez lo has hecho.

—No.

Claro tú nunca lo haces, pensé.

—Bien, —dije. —Esa es una buena política en la que puedes quedarte pegado.

—No tengo opciones, —contestó. —Si sigo oprimiendo cosas que realmente no me gustan, el camino que siga va a hacer realmente duro.

Tuve un destello de Ronnie Waterman* bajando del estacionamiento, mientras golpeaba mi cabeza contra la acera.

—Así que siempre eres honesto, —dije.

— ¿Acaso tú no lo eres?

—No, —le dije. Esa palabra vino tan rápidamente, que debería haberme dejado asombrado. Pero por alguna razón no me sorprendió —No lo soy.

—Bien, —dijo cuando nos acercábamos a otra señal de alto, —Es bueno saberlo, supongo.

—No estoy diciendo que sea un mentiros, —le dije. Él levantó sus cejas. — Eso no es lo que quería decir, de cualquier manera.

— ¿Entonces que quieres supuestamente decir?

Yo mismo me estaba cavando un hueco aquí, y lo sabía. Pero todavía, intentaba justificarme. —Es solo que no siempre digo lo que siento.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque la verdad a veces duele, —dije.

—Sí, —dijo. —Lo mismo ocurre con las mentiras, sin embargo.

—Yo no dije, —entonces mi voz se apagó completamente, no estaba seguro de cómo decir eso. —Simplemente no me gusta lastimar a las personas. O molestarlos. Así que a veces, no les digo exactamente lo que pienso, para evitar lastimarlos.

Lo ironía de decir estas palabras en voz alta fue en verdad lo más honesto que había hecho alguna vez.

—Pero eso es todavía una mentira, —dijo. —Incluso si tienes buenas intenciones.

—Ya sabes, —contesté, —me parece realmente difícil creer que siempre eres honesto.

—Lo creas o no, es cierto.

Me giré hacia él para afrontarlo.

—Así que si tuviera que preguntarte si me veía gordo en este traje, —dije, —y si pensabas que me veía así, me lo hubieras dicho.

—Sí, —dijo.

—No lo harías.

—Lo haría. Pero no de ese modo exactamente…

—De ninguna manera, —dije rotundamente.

—Tú me has preguntado lo que te diría, —continuó, —y te lo diría. De buena forma sin parecer una persona odiosa, pero si en verdad me pidieras mi opinión realmente honesta te la daría.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía no podía creerle.

—Mira, —dijo, —como dije antes, para mí, no decir cómo me siento cuando siento que es una mala maniobra es como no hacerlo. Míralo así: Podría decir que te ves gordo, pero con las palabras adecuadas por lo menos ya no te daría puñetazos en la cara.

— ¿Son esas las únicas opciones? —Pregunté.

—No siempre, —contestó. —Simplemente a veces. Y es bueno saber las opciones que se te presentan, ¿verdad?

Estaba a punto de sonreír, lo cual fue extraño cuando giré mi cabeza a medida de que otra señal de stop se nos acercaba. Había un coche estacionado en la calle delante, hasta la mitad de esta, frente a nosotros. Un segundo más tarde, me percaté de que era el mío.

— ¿Sigo de frente? — Preguntó Harry.

—Um, no, —le dije, inclinándome más cerca al cristal. Sin duda alguna, era Garnet detrás del volante. Ella pasó una mano por su cara, y sus dedos se extendían para cubrirse los ojos.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿A la derecha? ¿La izquierda? —Preguntó Harry.

Él dejó caer su mano del volante. — ¿Que tiene de malo?

Miré a Garnet otra vez, preguntándome lo que estaba haciendo estacionada cerca de casa.

—Esa es mi hermana, —dije

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante, mirándola. — ¿Es..., ella está bien?

—No, —dije. Esta vez la mentira no fue contagiosa; esa respuesta salió de forma automática, ya que no tenía otras palabras para explicarlo. —Ella no lo está.

—Oh, —dijo. Guardó silencio durante un segundo. —Bien, ¿quieres bajarte aquí o...

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, —le dije. —Dobla a la derecha.

Él lo hizo, y me deslicé ligeramente en mi asiento. Al pasar junto a Garnet, estaba claro que estaba llorando, mientras sus delgados hombros se movían, y con su mano presionaba su cara. Sentí algo en mi garganta y en ese entonces ya estábamos moviéndonos y dejándola atrás. Podía sentir a Harry observándome cuando alcanzamos la siguiente señal de stop.

—Está enferma, —dije. —Lo ha estado durante un tiempo.

—Lo siento, —dijo.

Esto es supuestamente lo que tenías que decir. Lo cual fue realmente extraño después de todo lo que acababa de decirme sobre la honestidad.

— ¿Cuál es la tuya? —Me preguntó ahora, cuando estábamos en mi calle.

—La primera de allí, —le dije.

—Correcto… —empezó, pero entonces se detuvo, cuando surgió a la vista.

Era la hora del día cuando el sol golpeó el vidrio y pude ver el campo de golf casi a la perfección en el segundo piso. En la planta baja, pude ver a mi madre de pie en el mostrador de la cocina. Había empezado a caminar a la puerta cuando llegamos, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que era yo y no Garnet.

Pensé en mi hermana, sentada dos calles más allá, y mi madre preocupada aquí en casa con una mezcla de tristeza y de obligación

—Hombre, —dijo Harry, contemplándolo. —Esto es realmente bonito.

—Así son las personas de aquí, —dije. Volví la mirada atrás adentro hacia mi madre, quien estaba todavía en el mostrador vigilando. Me pregunté si tenía curiosidad sobre Harry o si también se quedó mirando la calle para ver quién era. Tal vez pensaba que era , Marcus Flint un chico agradable de la clase de Gimnasia.

—Bien, —dije, agachándome para recoger mi bolsa. —Gracias por el paseo. Y por todo.

—No hay problema, —dijo.

Oí un coche subiendo detrás de nosotros, y un segundo más tarde, Garnet entraba en el camino de acceso. No fue hasta que estacionó y levantó la mirada que me vio a mí y a Harry. Alcé mi mano, saludándola con las manos.

Pero ella me ignoró. Supe ya qué ocurría cuándo Garnet entrara, ignoraría mi alegría, y la duda de mi madre. Eventualmente se iría directamente arriba, cerrando de un golpe su puerta, y en ese entonces mi madre estaría molesta, pero fingiría no estarlo. Aún así, me preocuparía por ella hasta que mi padre llegase a casa, después todos nos sentaríamos para cenar y fingiríamos que todo estaba bien.

Pensando esto, volví la mirada atrás hacia Harry.

— ¿Entonces cuando es? —Pregunté. —Tu espectáculo en la radio.

—Los Domingos, —contestó. —A las 7… de la mañana, —continuó.

— ¿A las 7 de la mañana? —Pregunté. — ¿De verdad?

—Sí, —contestó, picando un poco el volante. —No es la hora ideal, pero uno toma lo que le ofrecen, al menos las personas con insomnio me escuchan.

—Las personas con insomnio, —dije.

Él me miró durante un segundo, como si en cierta forma le hubiera asombrado, diciendo esto. —Sí, —dijo, y sonrió. —Exactamente.

Imagínate. Harry Potter sonriendo. En un día extraño, ésa fue la cosa más sorprendente. Con todo y eso.

—Bien, —dije, —Debería entrar.

—Nos vemos.

Saludé con la cabeza, desabrochando el cinturón de seguridad. Sonó un clic y fui libre.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí, Harry encendió el coche y se marchó.

Empecé a contemplar mi casa, Garnet estaba en las escaleras, mientras se tomaba tiempo en cada uno de sus pasos. Mi madre estaba todavía en la cocina, quedándose con la mirada fija en la ventana. Yo no miento había dicho Harry, con la misma certeza lacónica que alguien más le podría decir. No estaba seguro de poder decir lo que sentía. Envidiaba a Harry por tener la habilidad de expresarse desde lo más profundo. Especialmente ahora que me dirigía al interior de mi casa en donde mi madre me esperaba.

*Ron Weasley: luchador profesional en artes marciales Mixtas

*Canción que canta Brien: ponlo para arriba, más y más alto, el sol está en lo alto, está lleno de fuego, bésame aquí así sabré que hiciste, baby estoy cayendo, pirámide!

*batik : Es utilizado para colorear tejidos y consiste en aplicar capas de cera sobre las regiones que no se desean teñir

*opus: en música, alude a una obra concreta y numerada del repertorio de un compositor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: BUA, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA YA ES MÁS VIERNES QUE JUEVES. PERO HE COMENZADO LA ESCUELA Y YA ESTOY LLENA DE TAREAS Y COMO NO HE QUERIDO DECEPCIONARLOS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO. **

**Amo mucho la actitud de Harry y de informarle a Draco que es totalmente honesto siempre. Y que Draco sea sincero y le diga que el no lo es siempre. **

**En fin unas dudas que han surgido es si Draco es ¿mujer o hombre?. La verdad ni yo misma se, no son bromas. Draco es totalmente hombre pero es gay por lo que digamos que es ya normal en su vida que le emparejen con hombres porque sino no tendría chiste. Y lamento si he tenido errores de dedo y los he confundido con lo del genero de Draco, pero hasta donde yo se Mami Narcissa dio a luz a un baronsito. xD **

**En fin aquí esta otro capitulo, porque lo prometido es deuda. **

**Publico el otro el Sábado 10 de enero de 2015. **

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord. **


	7. Chapter 6 The Way I Feel

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo dedicado a mis dos lectores MMDD y chibikaleido, espero les guste.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6 -The Way I Feel (Asa)<p>

—Muy bien, chicas, chicos silencio. ¡Atención, por favor!Vamos a comenzar, así que cuando escuchen su nombre...

Había estado en Lakeview Model desde que tenía quince años. Cada verano, se llevaban a cabo pruebas de aptitud para seleccionar a dieciséis chicas y chicos que promocionaran el centro comercial, posando con los Cub Scouts en un evento de Pinewood Derby o repartiendo globos en el Harvest Festival Petting Zoo. Los modelos también aparecían en anuncios impresos, hacían desfiles de moda, y formaban parte del calendario anual de Centro Comercial Lakeview, que se distribuía cada año junto con la guía telefónica. Eso era lo que estábamos rodando actualmente. Se suponía que debíamos haberlo hecho el día anterior, pero el fotógrafo fue lento, por lo que habíamos sido convocadas otra vez, un domingo por la tarde, hasta el final.

Bostecé, sentándome frente a la maceta de una planta detrás de mí, eché un vistazo por la habitación. Las chicas y chicos más recientes estaban todos juntos en una esquina, hablando en voz muy alta, mientras que un par de personas que conocía de años anteriores estaban compartiendo chismes sobre alguna fiesta. Las dos más mayores se sentaban aparte de todos los demás, una con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados; y la otra hojeando un libro de preparación para el SAT [Prueba de Aptitud Académica]. Por último, a través de la sala delante de mí, también sentada, sola, estaba Millicent Buldstrode.

Había conocido a Millicent en el rodaje del calendario del año pasado. Era un año menor que yo y acababa de mudarse a la ciudad. No conocía a nadie, y mientras todo el mundo estaba esperando, había venido y se había sentado a mi lado.

Empezamos a hablar, y así sin más, éramos amigos. Millicent era, en una palabra, dulce. Tenía el pelo corto de color negro y una cara en forma de corazón, y cuando la invité a salir conmigo y con Pansy esa noche después del rodaje, estuvo encantada. Cuando me acerqué a su casa, ya estaba afuera esperando, con las mejillas rosadas por el aire fresco, como si hubiera estado allí un rato.

Pansy se mostró menos entusiasta. Es evidente puesto que tenía problemas cuando venían otras chicas, especialmente bonitas, aunque ella misma fuera magnífica. Cada vez que conseguía cosas en Lakeview Model, o conseguía un gran trabajo, ella siempre se ponía un poco de mal humor. Había cosas en ella que me molestaban, también. Como que a veces me hablaba bruscamente y actuaba como si fuera estúpida, y muchas veces no era agradable con los demás a menos que hubiera una razón para serlo, y había veces que ni siquiera entonces. La verdad era que mi amistad con Pansy era complicada, y a veces me preguntaba por qué era mi mejor amiga, sobre todo cuando tenía que ir de puntillas a su alrededor, o pasar por alto algún que otro comentario mordaz. Pero luego recordaba lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado para mí desde que habíamos empezado a salir juntos—desde esa noche con Cedric Digori, así que mucho de lo que había hecho no lo habría experimentado de otra forma. Y realmente, cuando la dejas, ya no tienes a nadie más. Pansy se encargaba de eso, también.

La noche que conocí a Millicent, íbamos a una fiesta en A-Frame, una casa en las afueras de la ciudad que era alquilado por unas pocas personas que habían ido a Perkins Day, la escuela privada local, un par de años antes. Ellos tenían un grupo llamado Day After, y después de la graduación se habían mantenido alrededor, tocando en clubes y tratando de conseguir un contrato discográfico. Entretanto, las fiestas de cada fin de semana atraían a una mezcla de estudiantes de secundaria y algunos locales.

Desde el momento en que entramos en la fiesta esa noche, pude sentir que la gente miraba a Millicent. Era una chica hermosa, pero sobre todo por estar con nosotros—Pansy, era muy conocida no sólo en nuestra escuela, sino en Perkins Day, también —lo cual la hizo repentinamente mucho más notable. No estábamos ni a la mitad del barril cuando Anthony Goldstein, un estudiante de primer año desagradable, se dirigió directo hacia nosotros.

—Hola, —dijo— ¿qué pasa?

—Vete, Anthony, —le dijo Pansy por encima del hombro. —No nos interesa.

—Habla por ti, —dijo, sin inmutarse. — ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Pansy suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Dije, —Eh, esta es Millicent.

—Hola, —dijo Millicent, ruborizándose.

—Hola, —respondió Anthony. —Déjame que te consiga una cerveza.

—Está bien, —dijo ella. Mientras él se marchaba, mirando hacia atrás, ella se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Oh, Dios mío, —dijo, — ¡es muy lindo!

—No, —le dijo Pansy. —No lo es. Y sólo habla contigo porque ya lo ha intentando con todo el mundo aquí.

La cara de Millicent cayó. —Oh, —dijo.

—Pansy, —le dije, — ¡por favor!

— ¿Qué? —Dijo mientras quitaba una pelusa de su suéter, escaneando la multitud. —Es verdad.

Probablemente lo era. Pero eso no significaba que había que decirlo. Esto era típico de Pansy, sin embargo. Creía que todo el mundo tenía un lugar, y era su trabajo asegurarse de que sabían cuál era el suyo. Lo había hecho con Hermione. Lo hizo conmigo. Y ahora, era el turno de Millicent. Pero mientras no había hecho nada las veces anteriores, esta vez sentí que tenía que hacer algo, aunque sólo fuera porque era la razón por la que Millicent estaba ahí, en primer lugar. —Vamos, — le dije. —Vamos a tomar una cerveza. Pansy, ¿quieres una?

—No, —dijo secamente, y se alejó de mí.

En el momento en que tuve una copa y fui a buscarla, ella había desaparecido. Así que está enfadada, pensé. Eso no era nada nuevo, iba a encontrarla en un segundo. Pero Anthony Goldstein, había reaparecido, y no quería dejar a Millicent a solas con él. Nos llevó veinte minutos salir, en cuanto lo hice dejé a Emily con unas chicas que conocía y, finalmente, fui a buscar a Pansy. La encontré en el porche de atrás, fumando, sola.

—Hola, —le dije, pero no me hizo caso. Tomé un sorbo de mi cerveza, mirando hacia la piscina por debajo de la cubierta. Estaba vacía y cubierta de hojas, una silla de jardín estaba estacionada en la parte inferior.

— ¿Dónde está tu amiga? —Me preguntó.

—Pansy, —le dije. —Vamos.

— ¿Qué? Es sólo una pregunta.

—Está adentro, —le dije. —Y es tu amiga, también.

—No, —dijo, resoplando. —No lo es.

— ¿Por qué no te gusta?

— Es una estudiante de primer año, Draco. Y es... — Se detuvo, dando otra calada a su cigarrillo. —Mira, si quieres pasar el rato con ella, adelante. Yo no lo haré.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Simplemente no lo haré. —Se volvió y me miró. — ¿Qué? No hace falta que estemos unidos por la cadera, ya sabes. No tienes que hacer todo lo que yo hago.

—Ya lo sé, —dije.

— ¿Lo haces? —Exhaló, una bocanada de humo entre nosotras. —Porque, en realidad, nunca has hecho nada sin mí. Desde el día en que nos conocimos, soy la que te presenta a todos los chicos, se entera de todas las fiestas. Antes de que me conocieras, estabas sentada ahí pasándole pañuelos a Hermione Granger.

Tomé otro sorbo de mi vaso. Odiaba cuando Pansy era así—desagradable, toda afilada. Odiaba aún más cuando pensaba que era culpa mía, lo que claramente hacía. —Mira, — le dije, —invité a Millicent a venir porque no conoce a nadie.

—Ella te conoce a ti, —dijo ella. —Y ahora a Anthony Goldstein.

—Que graciosa.

—No soy graciosa, —me dijo. —Sólo estoy diciendo las cosas tal y como son. No me gusta. Si quieres estar con ella, adelante. No me interesa. —Luego dejó caer su cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisoteó con su bota, se dio vuelta, y entró.

Me sentí incómodo viéndola marchase, nervioso. Como si tal vez tuviera razón sobre que sin ella no sería realmente nada ni nadie. Una parte de mí sabía que no era cierto, pero había una pequeña parte que dudaba, persistente como una astilla. Con Pansy, siempre era todo o nada. Estabas o con ella—más concretamente, detrás de ella—o contra ella. No había nada entre medias. Así, mientras que ser su amiga era a menudo difícil, estar contra ella era mucho, mucho peor.

Miré mi reloj, dándome cuenta de que Millicent tenía que estar en casa pronto, y fui a buscarla, me abrí camino trabajosamente a través de la fiesta hasta que la encontré hablando con una chica del modelaje. Estuve con ellas un tiempo, dejando que Pansy se enfriase. En el momento en que tuvimos que irnos, me di cuenta de que su estado de ánimo no había pasado.

Cuando fui a buscarla, sin embargo, había desaparecido de nuevo. No estaba afuera. O en la cocina. Finalmente me volví por un pasillo y la vi en el otro extremo, abriendo una puerta. Me vio, entonces se volvió, deslizándose dentro. Tomé un respiro profundo, luego me dirigí hacia la puerta cerrada, golpeándola dos veces.

—Pansy, —le dije— es hora de irnos.

No hubo respuesta. Suspiré, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, y acercándome a la puerta. —Está bien, —le dije— sé que estás enfadada conmigo, pero vamos, y hablaremos de ello más tarde. ¿Vale?

Todavía nada. Miré mi reloj de nuevo, si no salíamos pronto, Millicent llegaría tarde a su toque de queda. —Pansy, —dije, alcanzando el pomo. No estaba cerrada con llave, así que lo giré lentamente, empujando hasta abrirla y empecé a dar un paso en su interior. —Sólo…

Dejé de hablar. Y de caminar. En su lugar, me quedé allí, en la puerta entreabierta, mirando a Pansy, que estaba apoyada contra la pared de enfrente, con un chico apretado contra ella. Tenía una mano bajo su camisa, otra en sus muslos, y su cabeza agachada, con los labios en su cuello. Mientras me echaba hacia atrás de vuelta al umbral, sorprendida, él se giró y me miró. Era Theodore Nott.

—Estamos ocupados, —dijo en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus labios a pulgadas del hombro de ella.

—Yo…, —dije, —lo siento…

—Vete a casa, Draco, —me dijo Pansy, moviendo la mano hacia su pelo, sus dedos se movieron hasta donde estaban rizados, apenas por encima de su cuello.

—Sólo vete a casa.

Me eché hacia atrás, cerrando la puerta y me quedé allí en el pasillo. Theodore Nott era uno de los chicos de Perkins Day. Tocaba la guitarra en la banda y era un estudiante de último año. Mientras que él era lindo—muy lindo, el tipo de persona que no puedes dejar de mirar—también tenía fama de ser una especie de imbécil, así como una persona de serie, al menos a corto plazo. Siempre estaba con una chica u otra, pero nunca por mucho tiempo. Pansy, por su parte, prefería a los tipos musculosos y arreglados y odiaba a cualquiera que fuera ligeramente alternativo. Es evidente, sin embargo, que estaba haciendo una excepción. Al menos por el momento.

Esa noche, traté de llamarla varias veces, pero nunca respondió. Al día siguiente, alrededor del mediodía, cuando por fin me llamó, ni siquiera mencionó a Millicent o lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Lo único de lo que quería hablar era de Theodore Nott.

—Es increíble, —me dijo. Me había desvelado todos los detalles antes de anunciar que iba a venir, como si el tema fuera demasiado grande como para una simple charla por teléfono. Ahora, estaba sentada en mi cama, hojeando una Vogue antigua. —Conoce a todo el mundo, es un guitarrista increíble, y es muy inteligente. Por no hablar de sexy. Podría haberle besado toda la noche.

—Se te veía feliz, —le dije.

—Lo estaba. Lo estoy, —dijo, dando la vuelta a una página y apoyándose para examinar un anuncio de zapatos. —Es justo lo que necesito ahora.

—Entonces, —dije, manteniendo la reputación de cortar-y-correr de Theo en mente, — ¿vas a verlo de nuevo?

—Por supuesto, —dijo ella, como si se tratara de una pregunta estúpida. —Esta noche. La banda toca en Bendo.

— ¿Bendo?

Ella suspiró, estirándose para poner su cabello detrás del cuello con una mano.

—Es un club, ¿por Findley? —Dijo—Vamos, Draco, tienes que haber oído hablar de Bendo.

—Oh, —dije, aunque no lo había hecho. —Sí.

—Ellos irán a las diez, —dijo, pasando otra página. —Puedes venir, si quieres. No me estaba mirando a mí al decir eso, y su voz era plana, sin entonación. — No, —dije. —No puedo. Me tengo que levantar temprano mañana.

—Haz lo que quieras, —dijo.

Así que esa noche, me senté en casa, y Pansy fue a Bendo a ver esa banda, luego de la cual, me enteré después, volvió a la cabaña y durmió con Theo. A pesar de toda su jactancia y charla, él fue su primero, y desde allí en adelante, fue todo de lo que ella se preocupaba.

Para mí, sin embargo, era difícil ver el atractivo. Mientras Pansy clamaba que Theo era dulce, divertido, caliente e inteligente (al igual que otro millón de adjetivos), ninguna de estas cosas me venía a la mente en realidad cuando me encontraba cara a cara con él. Theo era guapo e increíblemente popular. Pero además era difícil de leer, el tipo de chico que es simplemente lo suficientemente atractivo como para que casi ni se necesite una cálida personalidad para hacerlo accesible. Theo no tenía eso. En cambio, resultaba distante, así como extrañamente intenso, y cuando me encontraba teniendo una conversación con él—en el coche cuando Pansy salía a pagar la gasolina, o en las fiestas, cuando ambos la estábamos buscando—me sentía nervioso, completamente consciente de la manera en que me miraba o dejaba caer largos silencios entre nosotros.

Peor aún, era como si supiera que me inquietaba, casi como si le gustara. Por lo general, intentaba compensar mi ansiedad hablando demasiado o muy alto, o ambas. Y cuando lo hacía, Theo simplemente mantenía sus ojos a nivel, sin expresión en el rostro, mientras yo titubeaba torpemente sin fin antes de que finalmente chismorreara hasta detenerme. Estaba seguro de que pensaba que era estúpido. Sonaba estúpido, como un niñito intentando demasiado fuerte impresionarlo. En cualquier caso, hacía lo mejor que podía para evitarlo, aunque era casi imposible.

Otras chicas, sin embargo, no parecían tener ese problema, y por ello, salir con Theo resultaba ser un trabajo a tiempo completo, incluso para una chica tan trabajadora como Pansy. Desde el principio, hubo rumores, y parecía que donde fuera, Theo conocía a alguien, por lo general mujeres. Se sumaba el hecho de que ellos asistían a diferentes escuelas, lo que hacía a las historias que escuchábamos de segunda o tercera mano de su errante ojo y—si los constantes rumores se creían—mucho más difíciles de confirmar. Además estaba el factor de pertenecer a una banda. Para ponerlo llanamente, Pansy encajaba en el trabajo, y su relación se definió con rapidez en el círculo reconocible: Theo se relacionaba de cualquier modo con alguna chica, los rumores abundaban, Pansy iba a por la chica, después a por Theo; discutían, rompían, volvían juntos. Y así sucesivamente.

—Simplemente no entiendo porqué aguantas esto, —le dije una noche mientras conducíamos demasiado rápido por un extraño vecindario, una vez más en busca de la casa de una chica que había oído que había estado coqueteando con Theo en una fiesta.

—Por supuesto que no lo haces, —espetó, al pasar una señal de stop mientras girábamos a la derecha. — Nunca has estado enamorado, Draco.

No dije nada a eso, porque era cierto. Había salido con algunos chicos, pero nunca había tenido nada serio con ninguno. Aunque, si esto era amor, pensé, mientras chirriábamos al girar otra curva, con Pansy inclinándose a través de mí para mirar los números de las casas, con su cara enrojecida, me tenía que preguntar si eso era en realidad algo tan malo.

—Theo puede tener a cualquier chica que desee, —dijo, aminorando un poco al acercarse a una hilera de casas a la izquierda. — Pero me escogió a mí. Él está conmigo. Y que me maldigan si permito que alguna puta decida va a cambiar eso.

—Sin embargo, ellos estaban sólo hablando, —dije. — ¿Correcto? Quiero decir, eso no significa nada necesariamente.

—Sólo hablando, solos, en una fiesta, en un cuarto con nadie más, no es sólo hablando, —espetó. —Si sabes que el chico tiene novia —especialmente si esa novia soy yo— no hay absolutamente ninguna razón por la que deberías estar haciendo algo que pudiera malinterpretarse. Es una elección, Draco. Y si haces la incorrecta, sólo podrás culparte a ti mismo cuando haya consecuencias.

Me recosté en mi asiento, en silencio mientras aparcaba frente a una pequeña casa blanca. La luz del porche estaba encendida, y había un Jetta rojo en el camino de entrada, con una pegatina del campo de jockey Parking Day en el parachoques trasero. Si hubiera sido más audaz—o simplemente muy estúpido— podría haber señalado que no podría ser que todas las chicas de la ciudad la tomaran contra la relación de Pansy, que Theo tenía que tener alguna culpa en todos esos rumores. Pero entonces miré su cara, y algo en su expresión me recordó a ese día en la piscina, todos esos años atrás, cuando había aparecido y de inmediato se concentró en que Ellen fuera su amiga. No importaba que mi hermana la ignorara o que fuera puramente ruda con ella. Cuando Pansy decidía que quería algo, lo quería. Y para todo el drama, estar con Theo la había hecho más envidiosa que nunca. Ya no tenía que perseguir a la chica más popular. Ella era la chica más popular. Por todo eso, me preguntaba si la manera en que veía a Theo no era, en realidad, tan diferente de como yo la veía a ella; mientras que quedarme podía ser difícil, prescindir por completo sería mucho, mucho más duro.

Entonces me quedé sentado allí en el coche mientras ella salía, esquivando el brillo que echaba el porche mientras subía el camino hacia el Jetta. Quise apartar la mirada mientras tomaba entre sus manos la llave y la arrastraba a través del bonito franco rojo, explicando lo que era esta chica para ella ahora. Pero no lo hice. Observé, de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, sólo girándome mientras se acercaba a mí, cuando ya era un socio para el crimen.

La ironía era que a pesar de haber visto a Theo y a Pansy atravesar su drama las suficientes veces como para conocerlo de memoria, todavía me sorprendía por completo el encontrarme de repente siendo parte de ello. Un movimiento erróneo en una mala noche, y lo próximo que sabía era que sería yo a quien perseguirían—yo quien sería la puta, la prostituta—y yo fuera, no sólo de su vida, sino de lo que había llegado a conocer como propia, también.

—Draco, —la Sra. McMurty, la directora de las modelos, dijo ahora mientras pasaba caminando, — eres el próximo, ¿vale?

Asentí, luego me puse de pie, restándome importancia. A través del cuarto, pude ver a una de las chicas nuevas, una morena alta, posando torpemente con un gran plato color azul de la tienda de cocina. El rodaje del calendario siempre era un poco raro. Cada chica o chico tenía un mes, y tenías que posar con productos de una tienda en particular del centro comercial. El año pasado, había tenido la suficiente mala suerte para que me tocara Neumáticos Rochelle y quedé atrapado con neumáticos blancos y radiales. —Sostenlo hacia delante, como si estuvieras ofreciendo algo, —dijo el fotógrafo, y la chica estiró la mano, extendiendo su cuello. —Demasiado, —dijo él, y ella se sonrojó, luego retrocedió.

Comencé a ir hacia donde estaba el fotógrafo, abriéndome camino alrededor de algunas chicas y chicos apoyadas contra la pared. Estaba casi allí cuando Daphne Greengrass se paró enfrente de mí, bloqueándome el camino.

—Oye, Draco.

Daphne y yo habíamos comenzado en el modelaje juntos. Mientras que al comienzo éramos una especie de amigos, pronto aprendí a mantener la distancia, dado que era una gran chismosa. Además era una instigadora más que feliz, no sólo con informar del plato sino con revolverlo también.

—Hola, Daphne, —dije. Ella estaba desenvolviendo un chicle, el cual ahora se llevó a la boca, y a continuación me ofreció el paquete. Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—No mucho. —Levantó la mano, retorciendo un mechón de cabello alrededor de su dedo, mirándome. — ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra, le hubiera ofrecido mi respuesta Standard— "de lo mejor"— sin ni siquiera pensarlo. Pero dado que era Daphne, estaba en guardia. —Bien, —dije, manteniendo mi voz cortante. — ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

—Totalmente aburrido, —respondió, suspirando. Masticó su chicle por un momento: Podía verlo, rosado y brillante, en su lengua. —Entonces, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Millicent?

—Nada, —dije. — ¿Por qué?

Ella se encogió de hombros. —Es sólo que solíais andar siempre juntos. Ahora ni siquiera os habláis el uno a la otra. Simplemente parece un poco extraño.

Miré a Millicent, quien estaba examinando sus uñas. —No lo sé, —dije. —Las cosas cambian, supongo.

Pude sentirla mirándome, y sabía, a pesar de sus preguntas, que sabía exactamente lo que había ocurrido, o la gran mayoría. Aún así, que me condenen si llenaba el resto de los detalles. —Es mejor que me vaya, —le dije. —Soy el próximo.

—Correcto, —dijo, achicando sus ojos hacia mí mientras la rodeaba. —Te veo después.

Tomé mi lugar contra la pared, luego me puse a esperar de nuevo, bostezando. Eran las dos de la tarde, pero estaba exhausta. Y todo era culpa de Harry Potter.

Esa mañana me desperté brevemente y miré el reloj a las 6.57 a.m. Justo cuando estaba por darme la vuelta, recordé el programa de Harry. Había estado mucho en mi mente ese fin de semana, aunque sólo fuera porque de repente era consciente de cada mentira blanca que decía, desde el "excelente" que respondí cuando mi padre me preguntó cómo estuvo la escuela el viernes, hasta la forma en que había asentido cuando mi madre me preguntó anoche si estaba emocionado por volver a modelar. En conjunto, parecía un montón de deshonestidad, suficiente como para querer no decir nada cuando sea posible. Le había dicho a Harry que escucharía su programa. Entonces lo hice.

La primera vez que lo encendí a las siete en punto, sólo pude escuchar estática. Me acerqué a la radio, presionando mi oído contra ella, justo cuando hubo una explosión de sonido: Un repentino estallido de guitarra, un sonido metálico de platillos, seguido por alguien gritando. Me sacudí, sorprendido, aporreando la radio con el codo y golpeándola fuera de la cama. Cayó al suelo con un golpe pero siguió tocando, ahora a todo volumen.

Garnet comenzó a golpear al otro lado de la pared mientras la agarraba, bajando el volumen tan rápido como pude. Cuando por fin la volví a poner contra mi oído—con cuidado esta vez—la canción aún estaba en marcha, las palabras que estaba diciendo el cantante (o gritando, en realidad) eran indescifrables. Nunca había escuchado música así, ni siquiera era música en absoluto.

Por último, con un estallido de platillos, había terminado. La próxima canción, sin embargo, no fue mejor. En lugar de azotes de guitarra, era alguna clase de pieza electrónica, compuesta de varios pitidos y repuntes con un hombre hablando por encima de ella, recitando lo que sonaba, para mí de todos modos, como una lista de compras. Además, se prolongó durante cinco minutos y medio, lo que supe porque estuve mirando el reloj todo el tiempo, rezando para que termine. Cuando finalmente ocurrió, llegó Harry.

—Eso fue Misántropo con "Sueño de Descartes", —dijo. —Antes de eso, tuvimos Lipo con "Jennifer". Están escuchando Manejo de la Ira, aquí en Wrus, tu estación de radio comunitaria. Aquí está Nupcial.

La cual era otra larga pieza tecno, seguida por lo que sonaban como viejos recitando poemas acerca de barcos balleneros, con sus voces roncas y desiguales, después de lo que vinieron dos minutos sólidos de una muy pegajosa música de arpa. Era una mezcolanza tal, que ni siquiera podía comenzar a ajustarme a ella. En cambio, por una hora completa, me quedé allí sentada, escuchando canción tras canción, esperando de vez en cuando: a) entender o b) disfrutar. No ocurrió. Claramente, no iba a ser iluminado. Sólo exhausto.

—Draco, —llamó la Sra. McMurty, tirándome de nuevo al presente. — Estamos listos para ti.

Asentí, luego me acerqué para pararme delante del telón del fondo, el cual ahora estaba decorado con varias plantas: una planta cinta, algunos helechos, una gran palmera en una maceta con ruedas. Evidentemente, este año me había tocado Flores de Laurel. Por lo menos era mejor que neumáticos.

El fotógrafo era uno que no había conocido con anterioridad, y no me saludó cuando me paré delante de él, demasiado ocupado lidiando con su cámara mientras un asistente empujaba la maceta rodante más cerca de mí. Una hoja rozó mi mejilla.

El fotógrafo me miró. —Necesitamos más plantas, —le dijo a la Sra. McMurty, quien estaba de pie a un lado. —O sino voy a tener que disparar muy cerca.

— ¿Tenemos más plantas? —Preguntó la Sra. McMurty al asistente.

Él echó una mirada a la habitación contigua. —Un par de cactus, —dijo. —Y un Phicus. Pero se ve un poco enfermo.

Hubo un estallido al apagarse el medidor de luz. Levanté la mano, intentando sacar la hoja de mi rostro. —Bien, —dijo el fotógrafo, acercándose y moviéndolo de nuevo. —Me gusta eso. Medio que revela algo. Hazlo de nuevo.

Lo hice, conteniendo un estornudo mientras una rama me hacía cosquillas en la cara. Detrás del fotógrafo, pude ver a las otros chicas y chicos observándome—las modelos nuevas/os, las antiguas/os, Millicent. Pero mientras había tenido tantos problemas últimamente con ser mirado, en este contexto era familiar, lo que se suponía que pasaría. Aunque sea por sólo unos minutos, pude dejar de pensar en todo en mi interior para enfocarme sólo en la superficie: un atisbo, un vistazo, una mirada. Esta.

—Bien, —dijo el fotógrafo. Un cactus se estaba acercando a mi visión periférica, pero mantuve mi mirada en él mientras caminaba a mi alrededor, un flash explotando mientras me daba direcciones para salir, emerger, una y otra vez.

Esa noche, después de que mi madre se hubiera ido a la cama, y Garbet estaba encerrada en su dormitorio, bajé las escaleras a por un vaso de agua. Mi padre estaba sentado en su cuartucho, justo más allá de la cocina, con la televisión encendida delante de él, y sus pies sobre la otomana. Cuando encendí la luz, se dio la vuelta.

—Tú, —dijo, —llegas justo a tiempo para un estupendo documental de Cristóbal Colon.

— ¿En serio? —Dije, sacando un vaso del armario.

—Es fascinante, —dijo. — ¿Quieres verlo conmigo? Podrías simplemente aprender algo.

Mi padre adoraba el History Channel. "¡Es la historia del mundo!" decía siempre, cuando el resto nos quejábamos de tener que contemplar otro programa del Tercer Imperio, la caída del Muro de Berlín, o Las Grandes Pirámides. Por lo general, él difería, permitiéndose perder en votos, y era consecuentemente sometido a Style Network, HGTV, o una serie interminable de Reality Shows.

Cuando estaba solo, tarde en las noches, sin embargo, la TV era toda suya. Aún así, siempre parecía ansioso por tener compañía, como si la historia fuera aún mejor cuando tenías alguien con quien compartirla. Normalmente, ese alguien era yo. Mientras que mi madre se iba a la cama temprano, Garnet afirmaba aburrimiento, y Ellen hablaba demasiado sin importar lo que estuvieras mirando, papá y yo éramos un buen equipo por las noches, sentados juntos mientras la historia se desarrollaba ante nosotros.

Aunque fuera un espectáculo que sabía que él había visto antes, todavía actuaba interesado, asintiendo y diciendo, "Hmm," y "no me digas", como si el narrador no sólo pudiera escucharlo, sino que necesitara su retroalimentación para continuar.

En los últimos meses, sin embargo, había dejado de verlos con él. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero cada vez que preguntaba, de pronto me sentía cansado, demasiado cansado para seguir el ritmo de los acontecimientos, aún cuando ya hubieran ocurrido. Había algo tan pesado en la carga de la historia, del pasado.

No estaba seguro de que fuera lo mío seguir mirando el pasado.

—No gracias, —dije ahora. —Ha sido un día largo. Estoy bastante cansado.

—Está bien, —dijo él, recostándose y recogiendo el control remoto. —La próxima vez.

—Sí. Definitivamente.

Tomé mi agua y caminé hasta su silla, él se inclinó de lado, ofreciéndome su mejilla para que le diera el beso de las buenas noches. Después de haberlo hecho, sonrió, luego presionó el botón del volumen, el sonido del narrador aumentó mientras salía hacia mi dormitorio.

—En el siglo quince, los exploradores anhelaban…— Me detuve a mitad de las escaleras, tomando un trago de mi agua, luego me giré y le miré. El control remoto estaba ahora sobre su estómago, la luz de la TV centellando en su rostro.

Intenté imaginarme volviendo sobre mis pasos, retrocediendo a tomar mi lugar en el sillón, pero simplemente no pude. Así que lo dejé allí solo, mirando la historia repetirse, con los mismos eventos contados una y otra vez, por su cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hey hola, otro día más en que les publico otro capitulo. Realmente y principalmente gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews y están leyendo esta hermosa y bonita historia. Realmente saber que las personas están leyendo esto me hace muy feliz. **

**Emm gracias también por las recomendaciones y a las primeras personas que me dejaron reviews, así que respectivamente les agradezco: **

**A ****chibikaleido por ser uno/a de los primeros en dejar su review (lo siento no estoy segura de tu genero), me gusto que me dejas un comentario y lamento no contestarte en el anterior capitulo, se me paso. Ya sabes mientras tenga salud publico ;). Jajaja agradecida porque por tu comentario me dan ganas. Gracias.**

**A MMDD por darme un buen consejo y estoy en eso de buscar las beta (o cumplir todos los requisitos). Gracias también por la comprensión al respecto de que publico medio tarde xD. Y por decirme que me vaya de maravilla en la escuela y que encuentre una Harry o un Draco. Igual para ti que lo encuentres y puedas ser feliz. **

**Me hizo realmente muy feliz ver que tengo a dos hermosos o hermosas lectoras que van a seguir alimentando mis ganas de adaptar y de darles un buen momento como yo lo paso adaptando. **

**En cuanto al capitulo les digo este es uno de los más cortos y podemos apreciar como Pansy es una total perra (alimenta un poco mi odio.) y como la actitud de Draco es un poco lastimosa para mi gusto. Y además es más de información de la vida de Draco antes de conocer o hacerse amigo de Harry por lo que en mi humilde opinión le falta un poquito de sazón. Siganme los buenos y veamos que pasa mas adelante. **

**Publico el Martes 13 de enero de 2015. **

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord. **


	8. Chapter 7 What Should I Do

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7 -What Should I Do (Jaymes Young)<p>

El fin de semana completo, me preguntaba si cuando volviera a ver a Harry la próxima vez en la escuela, si algo sería diferente después de lo que había ocurrido el viernes, o si volveríamos a nuestro compartido silencio y distanciamiento, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Unos pocos minutos después él se sentó, hizo la elección por nosotros.

—Y ¿Lo escuchaste?

Bajé mi sándwich, girando para enfrentarle. Él estaba en su lugar normal, llevando pantalones y una sudadera de cuello alto negra. Su iPod estaba fuera también, los auriculares colgando alrededor de su cuello.

— ¿Tu espectáculo?— Dije.

—Sí. — Asentí. —Lo hice, en realidad.

— ¿Y?

A pesar del hecho de que había pasado la mayoría del fin de semana dándome cuenta cuan a menudo mentiría o indiscutiblemente mentía para mantener la paz, mi primer instinto en ese momento fue hacer justo eso. Honestamente a escondidas era algo. En la cara de alguien, otra.

—Bueno, — comencé. —Fue... interesante.

—Interesante, — repitió él.

—Sí, — dije. —Yo, um, nunca oí esas canciones antes.

Él solo me miró, estudiando mi cara por lo que sentí como un largo tiempo.

Luego me sobresalté cuando se puso de pie y dio tres pasos, rápidamente cerrando la distancia entre nosotros sentándose a mi lado. —Vale, — dijo él. — ¿Realmente lo escuchaste?

—Sí, — dije, intentando no tartamudear. —Lo hice.

—No sé si lo recuerdas, — dijo él, —pero me dijiste que mentías.

—No dije eso. — Él levantó una ceja. —Dije que a menudo oculto la verdad. No lo estoy haciendo en este momento. Escuché el espectáculo entero.

Él aún no me creía, era obvio. Y no estaba exactamente sorprendido.

Tomé una respiración. —"Jennifer" por Lipo. "El sueño de Descartes" por Misanthrope. Alguna canción con muchos pitidos...

—Lo escuchaste. — Se sentó, asintiendo su cabeza. —Vale, entonces. Ahora dime lo que realmente pensaste.

—Te lo dije. Fue interesante.

—Interesante, — dijo él, —no es una palabra.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Es un marcador de posición. Algo que usas cuando no quieres decir algo más. — Se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí. —Mira, si estás preocupado por mis sentimientos, no lo estés. Puedes decir lo que quieras. No me ofenderé.

—Lo hice. Me gusta.

—Di la verdad. Di algo. Cualquier cosa. Solo escúpelo.

—Yo...— Comencé, luego me detuve. Quizás fuera el hecho de que él estaba demasiado cerca de mí. O mi repentina conciencia de lo raramente honesto que era. De alguna manera, dije. —Yo... no me gustó, — dije.

Él golpeó su pierna. — ¡Lo sabía! Sabes, para alguien que miente mucho, no eres muy bueno en ello.

Esto era algo bueno. ¿O no? No estaba seguro. —No estoy mintiendo, — dije.

—Cierto. Eres sincero, — dijo él.

— ¿Qué pasa con la sinceridad?

—Nada. Excepto que normalmente implica no decir la verdad, — replicó él. — Ahora. Dime lo que realmente pensaste.

Lo que realmente pensaba era que me sentía muy agitado, como si de alguna manera, Harry Potter me tenía en estima, y yo no me había dado cuenta. — Me gustó el formato del espectáculo, — dije, —pero las canciones eran de un tipo...

— ¿Un tipo de qué?— Él meneó sus dedos hacia mí. —Dame más adjetivos. Otro más que interesante.

—Ruidoso, — dije. —Extraño.

—Vale. — Asintió. — ¿Qué más?

Miré su cara cuidadosamente, evaluándola, buscando señales de que estuviese ofendido, o molesto. No había nada, así que continué. —Bueno, la primera canción fue... dolorosa de escuchar. Y la segunda, la de Misanthrope...

—El sueño de Descartes.

—Me puso a dormir. Literalmente.

—Eso ocurre, — dijo. —Vamos.

Él dijo eso antes, como si no le molestara al final. Así que lo hice. —La música de arpa sonaba como algo que hubieras oído en un funeral.

—Ah, — dijo. —Vale. Bien.

—Y odio el tecno.

— ¿Todo?

—Sí.

Asintió. —Bueno. Vale, entonces. Esa es una buena reacción. Gracias.

Y que era eso. Él sacó su iPod y comenzó a apretar botones. Sin rabietas, sin sentimientos heridos, sin ofensa. —Así que... ¿estás bien con eso?— Pregunté.

— ¿Con que no te gustara el espectáculo?— Replicó, sin levantar la mirada.

—Sí.

Se encogió de hombros. —Seguro. Quiero decir, hubiera sido genial si lo hicieras. Pero mucha gente no lo hace, así que no es exactamente una sorpresa.

—Y eso no te molesta, — dije.

—No realmente. Quiero decir, al principio, fue un tipo de decepción. Pero la gente se recupera de la decepción. Si no todos estaríamos colgados de las sogas. ¿Cierto?

— ¿Qué?

—Hey, ¿qué hay sobre la canción de los marineros?— Preguntó él. Solo le miraba. —El hombre charlando sobre navegar por el mar abierto. ¿Qué es lo que opinas de eso?

—Extraño, — dije. —Muy extraño.

—Extraño, — repitió lentamente. —Huh. Vale.

Solo entonces oí voces, y pasos, y giré mi cabeza en el momento justo para ver a Pansy cruzando el patio con Millicent. Había estado tan distraído por lo que había ocurrido con Harry el viernes que inicialmente, me había olvidado de la confrontación que lo precedió. Esa mañana, de camino a la escuela, el terror se sentó cuando comencé a preguntarme lo que ocurriría. Pero más tarde, solo me había cruzado con Pansy una vez, en el momento que ella me había mirado, masculló un "Puta" cuando pasó. Lo mismo de siempre.

Ahora, me miraba, sus ojos abiertos ligeramente antes de codear a Millicent con su codo. Luego ambas me estaban mirando, y sentí mi cara sonrojarse cuando bajé la mirada a mi mochila en mis pies.

Harry, por su parte, no notó esto cuando puso su música, recorriendo una mano a través de su pelo. —Así que ¿no te gusta nada el tecno?— Preguntó. —Como, ¿ni siquiera un aspecto?

Sacudí mi cabeza. —No, — dije. —Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, es tu opinión. No hay bien o mal en la música, ¿Sabes? Solo todo entre medias.

Justo entonces, la campana sonó, sorprendiéndome. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que las comidas fueran interminables, pero esta había volado. Me levanté, haciendo una bola lo que había quedado de mi sándwich cuando Harry esperaba en la pared, deslizando su iPod en su bolsillo y agarrando sus auriculares.

—Bueno, — dije, —creo que te veré por ahí.

—Sí. — Comenzó a ponerse sus auriculares cuando agarré mi mochila, alejándome de la pared. —Te veo luego.

Cuando se alejó, eché otra mirada al banco. Bastante segura, Pansy y Millicent aún estaban mirando. Observé como Pansy dijo algo, y Millicent sonrió, sacudiendo su cabeza. Solo podía imaginar lo que estarían diciendo sobre nosotros, con que historias saldrían. Ninguna de ellas podía ser más extraña que la verdad: que Harry Potter y yo solo podíamos ser amigos.

Pensando en eso, miré por encima, encontrándole en la multitud. Se había puesto sus auriculares y se dirigía al edificio de arte, su mochila sobre su hombro. Ellas habían estado observándole, también, pero él ni siquiera lo había notado. Si lo hizo, estaba bastante seguro de que no le importaría nada. Y por eso, más que la honestidad, las directrices, y todo lo demás, le envidiaba mucho.

No conseguí el trabajo en Mooshk. Este o estaba disgustado o sorprendido, al menos para mí, aunque mi madre parecía disgustada. Personalmente, solo estaba aliviado de que todo fuera así, y listo para moverme. Pero al día siguiente, cuando tomé mi almuerzo, una nota cayó con él.

Draco,

Solo quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti por todo lo que has logrado, y no estés desanimado por una campaña de Mooshk. Era muy competitivo, Lindy lo dijo, y ellos pensaron muy alto de ti. Ella y yo hemos arreglado hablar hoy sobre alguna otra cosa que está organizando, lo cual suena muy excitante. Te lo contaré esta noche. Ten un gran día.

— ¿Malas noticias?

Salté, sobresaltado, luego levanté la mirada para ver que Harry estaba de pie delante de mí. — ¿Qué?

—Parecías estresado, — dijo, asintiendo hacia la nota en mi mano. — ¿Algo malo?

—No, — dije, doblando la nota y poniéndola a mi lado. —Todo está bien.

Él caminó hacia la pared, sentándose no justo cerca de mí, como hizo el día anterior, pero no demasiado lejos como había hecho una vez, tampoco. Le observé cuando deslizó su iPod fuera de su bolsillo, luego apoyó sus palmas en el césped a nuestro lado, inspeccionando el patio.

Era consciente, durante todo esto, que con mi última respuesta, no había sido exactamente honesta con él. Por supuesto, él nunca sabría eso. O preocuparse, probablemente. Aún así, por alguna razón, sentí que necesitaba Reformular y Desviar. Como fuera.

—Es solo esa cosa con mi madre, — dije.

Él giró su cabeza, y me pregunté si quizás pensaba que estaba loco, o no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. —Cosa, — repitió. —Solo para que lo sepas, eso es un marcador de posición serio.

Por supuesto que lo es, pensé. Aún así aclaré. —Tiene que ver con mi modelaje.

— ¿Modelaje?— Parecía confundido. —Oh, cierto. De lo que estaba hablando Brien. ¿Estabas en un comercial o algo?

Y allí estaba. La única cosa que solo diría en mi cabeza. Y finalmente lo solté, a Harry Potter, de todas las personas. Esto era un gran paso para mí que probablemente podría haberme detenido allí, pero por alguna razón, continué.

—Y de todas maneras, — dije. —Es complicado, porque mi madre esta tan dentro de ello, que si lo dejo, ella estaría muy enfadada.

—Pero tú no quieres hacerlo más,— dijo, — ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—Deberías decirle eso.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil, — dije.

— ¿No lo es?

—No.

Hubo carcajadas desde la puerta a nuestra izquierda mientras un grupo de francés salía, hablando demasiado alto. Harry miró hacia ellos y luego hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué no?— Preguntó Harry.

—Porque yo no hago confrontaciones.

Harry miró hacia Pansy, quien estaba sentada en su banco con Millicent, y luego lentamente volvió su mirada hacia mí.

—Bueno...— Agregué. —No las hago bien.

— ¿Qué pasó con vosotros dos, de todas maneras?

— ¿Entre Pansy y yo?— Pregunté, a pesar de que sabía muy bien a lo que él se refería. Él asintió —Es solo que... tuvimos una pelea en verano.

Él no dijo nada más, supe que estaba esperando más detalles. —Ella piensa que me acosté con su novio, — agregué.

— ¿Y lo hiciste?

Por supuesto que preguntaría, sin rodeos. Pero aún así, sentí mi cara sonrojarse

—No,— dije. —No lo hice.

—Quizás deberías decirle eso.

—No es tan simple.

—Huh,— dijo. —Llámame loco, pero estoy sintiendo un tema aquí.

Miré hacia mis manos, pensando de nuevo que sería horriblemente simple para él, para que él pudiera deducir tantas cosas de mí en apenas una semana. — Entonces, si tú fueras yo,— dije. — Tú serías…

—… Solo honesto,— finalizó.

—Lo dices también como si fuera sencillo.

—No lo es. Pero puedes hacerlo. Sólo necesitas práctica.

— ¿Práctica?

—En el control de la ira,— dijo, —tenemos que hacer esta cosa de... Juego de roles. Ya sabes, aprender a hacer las cosas de la forma menos volátil posible.

—Juegas a roles,— dije, tratando de imaginármelo todo.

—Tengo que hacerlo. La corte lo ordenó,— suspiró. —Pero debo decir que ha servido de mucho. Ya sabes, así que, cuando sucede algo similar, tienes algo como un mapa para lidiar con ello.

—Oh, — dije. —Bueno... Supongo que tiene sentido.

—Está bien, entonces...— dice acercándose un poco a mi. —Piensa que soy tu madre.

— ¿Qué?— Dije.

—Soy tu madre, —dijo. —Ahora dime que quieres renunciar al modelaje.

Me pude sentir a mí mismo sonrojándome. —No puedo hacer eso,— dije.

— ¿Por qué no?— Pregunta — ¿Es tan difícil de creer? ¿No soy un buen jugador de roles?

—No, — dije. —Es solo que...

—No es tan simple.

—Porque lo soy. Porque todo el mundo quería que fuese su madre en el grupo.

Le miré. —Es solo que… es raro.

—No, es difícil. Pero no imposible… Solo inténtalo.

Una semana antes, ni siquiera sabía de qué color eran sus ojos. Ahora, éramos conocidos, al menos temporalmente. Tomé aliento.

—Bueno...— empecé a decir, —Entonces...

—Mamá, — dijo.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuánto más preciso sea el ejercicio, más efectivo será, — explicó. —Echa la casa por la ventana, o no lo conseguirás.

—Está bien. — Dije de nuevo. —Mamá.

— ¿Sí?

Esto es muy raro, pensé. En voz alta dije, —La cosa es que, sé que el modelaje es realmente importante para...

Él levantó una mano en posición de Detenerme — Exprésate de otro modo y redirige.

— ¿Por qué?

—LA COSA. Como he dicho, es el mayor marcador de posición, súper vago. En las confrontaciones, debes ser tan específico como sea posible, para evitar los malos entendimientos. — Se inclinó un poco más hacia mí. —Mira, sé que esto es raro, — dijo, —pero funciona. Lo prometo.

Esto era muy poco cómodo, al menos, mientras procedía a cruzar y abordar la simple e incómoda línea de lo humillante. —Sé que el modelaje es muy importante para ti. — Dije. —Y que tú realmente lo disfrutas.

Harry asintió, animándome a que siguiera adelante.

—Pero para ser honesto, — me estiré, pasando un mechón de pelo por detrás de mi oreja. —Es solo que últimamente. He estado pensando mucho sobre eso, y siento como si...

La cosa era que, sabía que esto era un juego. Práctica, nada real. Pero aún así, sentí algo a través de mí, como un motor que reclamaba parar. Tenía que perder mucho aquí, fallando no solo para revelar mi debilidad hacia las confrontaciones, sino también avergonzándome a mí mismo frente a él.

Él todavía estaba esperando.

—No puedo hacerlo, — dije, apartando la mirada.

—¡Casi lo tenías!— Dijo, golpeando la pared con la palma de su mano. — Estuviste muy bien.

—Lo siento, — dije, tomando mi emparedado de nuevo. Mi voz sonó apretada cuando lo dije. —Yo solo... no puedo.

Me miró durante un momento. Luego se encogió de hombros. —Está bien, — dijo. —No pasa nada.

Nos sentamos allí, los dos en silencio durante un segundo. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de suceder, pero si sentía de repente como si fuera importante.

Luego oí a Harry tomar aliento.

—Mira, — dijo. —Solo voy a decir esto: ¿Apestará sabes? Mantener algo así. Caminando todos los días teniendo mucho que decir, pero sin hacerlo. Va a hacerte realmente infeliz, ¿lo sabes?

Supe que estaba hablando del modelaje. Pero oyendo esto, pensé en algo más, algo que nunca podría admitir, el mayor secreto de todos. El único que nunca podría decir, porque si el rayo más diminuto de luz brillaba sobre ello, jamás podría volver a alejarlo, nunca sería capaz de alejarlo de nuevo.

—Debería irme, — dije, colocando mi emparedado devuelta en la mochila. — Yo…debo hablar con mi profesor de inglés sobre ese proyecto que debo hacer.

—Oh,— dijo. Pude sentirle mirándome, e hice un enorme esfuerzo para no mirarle. —Claro.

Me levanté, agarrando mi bolso. —Yo, ummm, te veré luego.

—Desde luego. — Él alcanzó su iPod. —Te veré por ahí.

Asentí, y luego, de alguna manera, estaba alejándome, dejándole atrás. Esperando a estar en las puertas principales para mirar hacia atrás. Él solo estaba sentado allí, con la cabeza hacia abajo, escuchando su música como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tuve un recuerdo de mi primera impresión de él, que era peligroso, un truco. Sabía que no lo era, al menos no de la manera en que pensé que lo era. Pero había algo temible en Harry Potter: era honesto y esperaba lo mismo de los demás. Y eso me asustaba a muerte.

Cuando al principio me alejé de Harry, me sentí aliviado. Pero no duró mucho. La realidad verdadera, me di cuenta mientras el día seguía, que aún así apenas conocía a Harry, pero la verdad es que había sido honesto con él más que con nadie en toda mi vida. Él sabía lo que había sucedido entre Pansy y yo, la enfermedad de Garnet, y que odiaba el modelaje. Esto parecía muchas revelaciones para alguien con quién, en realidad, no podía arriesgar a ser amigos.

Pero no lo sabía de seguro hasta que vi a Hermione. Fue hasta después del séptimo período, en el pasillo, y ella estaba abriendo su casillero. Tenía dos coletas, y estaba en pantalones, una camisa negra y unas brillantes Mary Janes. Mientras la miraba, una chica que no conocía pasaba detrás de ella, diciendo su nombre, y Hermione se giró, sonriendo, y saludándola de vuelta. Era todo totalmente normal, solo otro momento en otro día, pero algo en eso me aplastó, y me encontré a mí mismo retrocediendo, atrás, todo el camino hasta esa noche en la piscina. En otro momento hubiera tenido miedo del conflicto, miedo de ser honesto, miedo incluso de hablar. Había perdido a una amiga entonces, también. La mejor amiga, realmente, que nunca había tenido.

Era demasiado tarde para tratar y alternar lo que había sucedido entre Hermione y yo, pero quizás todavía había tiempo para cambiar algo más. Quizás incluso a mí, entonces fui a buscar a Harry.

En una escuela de más de dos mil estudiantes, era fácil perderte, sin mencionar a alguien más. Pero definitivamente Harry podía destacar en una multitud, así que cuando no lo pude encontrar o al Land Cruiser, pensé que lo había perdido.

Cuando fui hacia mi coche y lo saqué hacia la carretera, le vi. Iba a pie, a un lado del camino, con su mochila sobre un hombro y los audífonos encendidos.

No fue hasta que estuve a su lado que se me ocurrió que quizás era un error.

Pero consigues pocas segundas oportunidades en esta vida, tan pocas oportunidades de hacerlo, no para cambiar tu pasado, sino para alterar tu futuro.

Entonces disminuí la velocidad y bajé la ventanilla.

—Hey, — le llamé, pero no me escuchó. —¡Harry!— Sin respuesta. Moví mi mano hacia el centro del volante, empujando hacia abajo, fuerte, sonando la bocina. Finalmente, giró su cabeza.

—Hey, — dijo mientras alguien detrás de mi hizo sonar la bocina enfadado antes de pasar.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu coche?— Pregunté.

Dejó de caminar, después alcanzó su auricular y lo sacó de su oreja izquierda.

—Problemas de transporte, — dijo.

Este es el momento, me dije a mí mismo. Di algo. Cualquier cosa. Solo escúpelo.

—La historia de mi vida, — le dije. Luego alcancé la puerta del pasajero y la empujé. —Entra.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: OPORDIOS! Creí que el anterior era el más corto y sale que cuando al fin hay interacción se acaba. Bueno sinceramente estaba pensando subirles otro capitulo mañana o hoy mismo otro rato, que dicen se animan?.**

**Draco al fin fue sincero y dio un pequeño indicio de lo que le paso con Pansy, que creen?. Bueno y que Harry se interese por el indirectamente o directamente lo hace muy lindo. Jajaja además imaginence a un Harry Potter de 1.8 y tanto, musculoso y aja. Increíble. **

**También dar gracias a los que la leen y siguen, anónimos o que poseen cuentas, cuenta igual. A los que la marcaron como favorita y la siguen y no se la pierden nunca. Para ustedes este capitulo por que me hace muy feliz ver que la leen. Disfruten la lectura. Oren y hagan caso a sus Mamas a no eso de otro cuento. **

**A MIS DOS FIELES LECTORAS: **

**MMDD Gracias por lo de ofrecerte con lo de la beta (si no te molesta, me encantaría) ahhh me pase por tu perfil y leí tus historias, te digo me reí muchoo y me gustaron un montón y aja, perdón por no dejarte reviews pero en mi celular se traba todo y no había tenido tiempo de ocupar la computadora hasta ahora. LO MEJOR DE LO MEJOR XD. Aquí otro capitulo más. **

**Chibikaleido Oficial soy una Chica XD. Jajaja me alegro que te guste el capitulo anterior y espero que también te guste un montón este. Si Pansy es una #$%&. Y espero que este encuentro supere tus expectativas o el próximo en todo caso. xD Besos.**

**Sin más actualizo Mañana o Hoy más tarde y de nuevo en horario regular hasta el Jueves 15 de enero de 2015.**

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	9. Chapter 8 Often

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Regalooooo, Super Especial)?, Bue disfruten. Para todos los lectores.<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8 -Often (The Weeknd)<p>

La primera cosa que hizo Harry cuando entró en mi coche fue golpearse la cabeza en lo que no me había dado cuenta – al menos hasta este particular momento – era un techo bastante bajo. —Au, — dijo, tocándose la frente al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas chocaban con el salpicadero.

—Dios. Este es un coche pequeño.

— ¿Lo es?— Dije. —Nunca me había dado cuenta, y mido un metro setenta y dos.

— ¿Eso es alto?

—Eso creía, — dije, mirándole.

—Bueno, yo mido un metro noventa y tres, — replicó, intentando empujar su asiento que ya estaba tan atrás como podía ir, aún más lejos del salpicadero. Entonces movió su brazo, intentando apoyarlo en la ventana, pero era muy grande, así que cambió de posición, lo cruzó en su pecho, antes de finalmente dejarlo caer a su lado. —Así que supongo que todo es relativo.

— ¿Estás bien?— Pregunté.

—Sí, — dijo, sin estar nada molesto, como si esta clase de cosas pasaran todo el tiempo. —Gracias por llevarme, por cierto.

—No hay problema, — dije. —Solo dime adónde vas.

—A casa. — Movió su brazo otra vez, aún intentando que cupiera en el asiento.

—Sigue recto. No tienes que girar durante un rato.

Conducimos sin hablar unos minutos. Sabía que este era el momento de decir lo que pensaba, de explicarme. Cogí aire, preparándome.

— ¿Cómo lo soportas? —Dijo.

Parpadeé. — ¿Perdona?

—Quiero decir, — dijo. —Es tan silencioso. Vacío.

— ¿El qué?

—Esto, — dijo, gesticulando al coche. —Conducir en silencio. Sin música.

—Bueno...— dije lentamente, —para ser honesto, no me había dado cuenta, la verdad.

Se echo para atrás, su cabeza golpeando el cabecero. —Verás, para mí, es inmediato. El silencio es increíblemente ruidoso.

Esto era o profundo o profundamente contradictorio. No estaba seguro de cuál era la correcta. —Bueno...— dije, —mis CDs están en la guantera del centro si tú...

Pero ya estaba abriéndola y sacando un puñado de CDs. Mientras los miraba, miré de reojo, nervioso de repente.

—Esos no son realmente mis favoritos, — dije. —Sólo son los que tengo aquí ahora mismo.

—Huh, — dijo sin levantar la mirada. Volví a la carretera, oyendo las cajas hacer ruido mientras las examinaba. —Drake Peyton, Drake Peyton... ¿así que te gusta el rollo hippie-rock?

—Sí.

—Interesante, — dijo. —Porque no te imaginaba por el tipo de... ¿Tiny? ¿Este es su último álbum, verdad?

—Lo compré este verano, — dije, frenando por un semáforo en rojo.

—Entonces lo es. — Sacudió la cabeza. —Sabes, tengo que admitirlo, estoy sorprendido. Nunca hubiera dicho que serías una fan de Tiny. O de ningún rap, en realidad.

— ¿Por qué no?

Se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. Una mala asunción, supongo. ¿Quién te hizo este?

Miré al disco que sostenía, reconociendo inmediatamente la impresión inclinada.

—Mi hermana Ellen.

—Le gusta el rock clásico, — dijo.

—Desde el instituto, — dije. —Hace años que tiene un póster de Jimmy Page en su pared.

—Ah, — escaneó la lista de canciones. —Tiene buen gusto. Quiero decir, aquí hay Led Zeppelin, pero al menos no es 'Stairway to Heaven'. De hecho...— dijo, sonando impresionado. —'Thank You' es mi canción preferida de Led Zeppelin.

— ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Tiene ese tipo de sentimiento cutre, de balada. Es irónica, pero verdadera. ¿Puedo ponerlo?

—Claro, — dije. —Gracias por preguntar.

—Se tiene que preguntar, — dijo, inclinándose hacia delante e introduciendo el CD en mi radio. —Sólo un autentico imbécil se toma libertades con la radio del coche de alguien más. Es serio.

El reproductor chasqueó un par de veces, y entonces oí música, levemente. Harry alargó la mano hacia el botón del volumen y me miró. Cuando asentí, lo subió. Oyendo los primeros acordes, me invadió una añoranza de Ellen, quien, durante su rebelde último año de instituto, había desarrollado una pasión por la era de la guitarra de rock de los setenta, la cual, en su punto álgido, la tenía escuchando 'Dark Side of the Moon' de Pink Floyd repetidamente por lo que parecían semanas.

Pensando en esto, miré hacia Harry, quien estaba tamborileando los dedos en su rodilla. Ellen, por supuesto, nunca dudaría en decir lo que pasaba por su mente. Así que con su canción sonando en mis oídos, decidí seguirla. O intentarlo. —Sobre lo de hoy, — dije. Me miró. —Siento lo que ha pasado.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fijé mis ojos en la carretera, sintiendo enrojecer mi cara. —Cuando estábamos haciendo lo de los roles y perdí el control y me fui.

Estaba esperando un "Está bien" o puede que un "No te preocupes por eso." En vez de eso, dijo, — ¿Eso era perder el control?

—Bueno, — dije. —Supongo. Si.

—Huh, — dijo. —Vale.

—No quería alterarme tanto, — expliqué. —Como dije, no se me dan muy bien las confrontaciones. Lo que supongo que era obvio. Así que... lo siento.

—Está bien, — intentó echarse para atrás otra vez, su codo golpeó la puerta. — De hecho...

Esperé a que acabara su pensamiento. Cuando no lo hizo, dije. — ¿Qué?

—Es solo que, para mí, eso no era perder el control, — dijo.

— ¿No?

Negó con la cabeza. —Para mí, perder el control es levantar la voz. Gritar. Que las venas se hinchen. Golpear a la gente en aparcamientos. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Yo no hago eso, — dije.

—No estoy diciendo que debas, — dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo; mientras lo hacía, el anillo en su dedo corazón atrapó la luz, brillando por un segundo. —Es un problema semántico, supongo. Gira a la derecha aquí.

Lo hice, girando a una calle con árboles en cada lado. Todas las casas eran grandes, con amplios porches frontales. Pasamos un grupo de niños en una calle sin salida jugando a jockey, luego a algunas madres en una esquina, agrupadas alrededor de unos cochecitos.

—Esta es, aquí arriba, — me dijo. —La gris.

Reducí la velocidad, y me acerqué a la acera. La casa era preciosa, con un amplio porche frontal con un balancín, y flores rosas en macetas delineando los escalones. Un gato rubio estaba echado en el camino, estirado al sol. —Guau, — dije. —Una casa genial.

—Bueno, no es de cristal, — dijo. —Pero esta bien.

Estuvimos sentados allí durante un segundo, nuestra situación revertida desde la ultima vez, yo esperando que él fuera adentro.

—Sabes...— dije, finalmente. —Sólo quería decir que tenías razón sobre lo que dijiste antes. Es duro mantener todo dentro. Pero para mí... a veces es aún más duro dejarlo salir.

No estaba seguro de por qué me sentía empujado a volver a hablar de eso. Puede que para explicarme finalmente. A él, o a mí.

—Si, — dijo. —Pero tienes que dejar que salga. De otra manera, solo crece, y eventualmente, sólo explotas.

—Ves, esa es la parte con la que no puedo lidiar, — dije. —No soporto cuando la gente se enfada.

—La rabia no es mala, — dijo. —Es humana. Y de todas maneras, sólo porque alguien está enfadado no significa que lo estará de forma permanente.

Miré hacia abajo, al volante, agarrándome al borde. —No lo sé, — dije. —En mi experiencia, cuando la gente cercana a mí se enfada conmigo, se queda así. Es para siempre. Todo cambia.

Harry no dijo nada por un segundo. Podía oír a un perro ladrando en alguna casa de la calle.

—Bueno...— dijo, —...a lo mejor no estaban tan unidos como pensabas.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

—Quiere decir que si alguien realmente está unido a ti, tú te enfadas o ellos se enfadan, está bien, y ellos no cambian por eso. Es sólo parte de la relación. Ocurre. Lidias con ello.

—Tú lidias con ello, — dije. —Yo no sabría como hacerlo.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido, — dijo. —Teniendo en cuenta que nunca dejas que suceda en primer lugar.

El CD estaba todavía en marcha, ahora tocando una canción de Rush, cuando una camioneta pasó por delante de nosotros, levantando algunas hojas. No tenía ni idea de cuántos minutos habían pasado mientras estaba sentado allí. Parecía mucho tiempo.

—Seguro que tienes muchas respuestas, — dije.

—No, — contestó, mientras hacia girar uno de sus anillos alrededor de su dedo. —Sólo lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, en estas circunstancias.

— ¿Y como va?— Pregunté.

Me miró. —Bueno, ya sabes, — dijo, —es el día a día.

Sonreí. —Me gustan tus anillos, —dije, señalando con la cabeza a sus manos. — ¿Son exactamente iguales?

—Más o menos. Y en realidad no. — Se agachó, deslizando el de su mano izquierda y dándomelo. —Son una especie de antes y después de algo. Ron los hizo para mí. Su padre es joyero.

El anillo era pesado en mi palma, la plata era gruesa. — ¿Él hizo esto?

—El anillo no, — dijo. —El grabado. En el interior.

—Oh. — Incliné ligeramente el anillo, mirando a lo largo de la curva interior. Allí, en letras mayúsculas, muy formal y elegante, decía "Jódete a ti mismo". — Bonito, —dije.

— ¿Con clase eh?— Dijo. Hizo una mueca. —Ese fue mi pre-arresto. Estaba un poco...

— ¿Enfadado?

—Se podría decir. Hizo éste cuando terminé el curso de Manejo de la Ira. — Deslizó el anillo de su dedo medio y luego lo sostuvo delante de mi cara. Era del mismo tipo, del mismo tamaño, decía "o no".

Me eché a reír. —Bueno,— dije, entregándoselo de nuevo a él. —Siempre es bueno saber tus opciones.

—Exactamente. — Entonces me sonrió, y sentí un rubor viniendo a mi cara, pero no la clase de rubor de vergüenza o ansia, era uno totalmente diferente. Nunca hubiera pensado que me sentiría así alrededor de Harry Potter alguna vez. Sin embargo, el momento se rompió por una voz.

— ¡Draco!

Miré a mi derecha era Brien. En algún momento de este intercambio, había aparecido en la ventana de Harry, donde estaba ahora con una amplia sonrisa y saludando. — ¡Hola!

—Hola, —le dije.

Hizo un gesto a Harry para que bajara la ventana, lo cuál hizo, despacio y claramente de mala gana.

Tan pronto como hubo un espacio lo suficientemente grande, metió su cabeza.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, me encanta tu camisa!¿Es eso de Tosca?

Miré hacia abajo. —Tal vez, — dije. —Mi madre lo consiguió para mí.

— ¡Eres muy afortunado!Me encanta Tosca. Es, como, mi tienda favorita en todo el mundo. ¿Entras?

— ¿Entrar?— Le pregunté.

—A la casa. ¿Te quedas para la cena? ¡Oh, totalmente tienes que quedarte para la cena!

—Brien, — dijo Harry, frotando una mano sobre su cara. —Por favor deja de gritar.

Ella le ignoró, metiendo la cabeza aún más. —Podrías ver mi habitación, — dijo ella con los ojos muy abiertos, emocionada. —Y mi armario, te podría mostrar...

—Brien, — dijo Harry otra vez. —Aléjate del coche.

— ¿Te gusta mi traje?— Me preguntó. Dio un paso atrás para que pudiera verlo: camiseta blanca normal, chaqueta corta sobre ella, pantalones vaqueros enrollados, y botas de suela gruesas y brillantes. Después de dar una vuelta, metió la cabeza de nuevo en la ventana. —Está inspirado en Nicholls Lake; ¿es mi cantante favorita en este momento? Lo es, como, punk.

Harry se sentó hacia atrás, con la cabeza apoyada contra el reposacabezas. — Nicholls Lake,— dijo en voz baja, —no es punk.

—Si que lo es, —dijo Brien. — ¿Y ves? ¡Hoy, también yo!

—Brien, hemos hablado sobre esto. ¿Te acuerdas? ¿Acaso no hablamos de la verdadera definición de punk?— Dijo Harry. — ¿Has escuchado el CD de Black Flag que te di?

—Era muy ruidoso, — dijo. —Y además ni siquiera puede cantar. Nicholls Lake es mejor.

Harry tomó otro aliento tembloroso. —Brien, — dijo. —Si pudieras solamente….

En ese momento, una mujer alta y de pelo pelirojo, asumí que era la madre de Harry, apareció en la puerta de la casa, llamándola. Brien le disparó una mirada molesta. —Me tengo que ir, — anunció, luego se inclinó, incluso más, por lo que su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de Harry. —Pero vas a venir otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Claro, — le dije.

—Adiós, Draco.

—Adiós, — dije.

Ella sonrió, luego se levantó y sacudió su mano hacia mí. Le devolví el saludo, Harry y yo la vimos subir las escaleras principales y con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras caminaba, mirando hacia atrás, hacia nosotros, cada pocos pasos.

—Guau, — dije. —Así que es punk, ¿eh?

Harry no me respondió. En vez de eso, todo lo que podía oír era a él inhalando, fuertemente, varias veces seguidas.

— ¿Esto te está volviendo loco?— Pregunté.

Él exhaló. —No. Esto me molesta. No sé lo que es ella. Hay algo sobre las hermanas que pueden volverte malditamente loco.

—La historia de mi vida, — dije.

Otro silencio. En todos y cada uno de los que había, me decía a mí mismo que esta vez, él se iría y me dejaría y esto habría terminado, pero cada vez, quería que eso no pasase.

Él dijo, —Dices mucho eso, ya sabes.

— ¿Qué?

—La Historia de mi vida.

—Tú lo dijiste primero.

— ¿Lo hice?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Ese día, detrás de la escuela.

—Oh. — Se quedó callado durante un momento. —Sabes, cuando lo piensas, eso es algo extraño. Quiero decir, es pretender ser simpático ¿vale? Pero esto no. Como tú diciendo a otra persona que no hay nada único sobre lo qué dicen.

Considerando eso un par de niños en patines pasaron con palos de jockey sobre sus hombros.

—Sí,— dije, por último, —pero también se podría ver de otra manera. Al igual que tú diciendo que no importa cuan malas sean para ti las cosas, todavía lo puedes relacionar.

—Ah, — dijo. —Así que estás diciendo que se relacionan conmigo.

—No, en absoluto.

—Bueno. —. Se echó a reír, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. Cogí el más rápido destello de su perfil, recordándome todos los días que había pasado estudiándolo en la distancia.

—De acuerdo, — dije. —Tal vez un poco.

Se volvió hacia atrás, frente a mí, y le sentí de nuevo. Otra pausa, el tiempo suficiente para que me preguntara, exactamente, que estaba pasando. Luego abrió la puerta. —Entonces,— dijo, —um, gracias de nuevo por el paseo.

—No hay problema. Te lo debía.

—No, — dijo. —No me lo debías. — Se desabrochó el cinturón. —Te veré mañana, o así.

—Sí. Nos vemos entonces.

Salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, agarró su mochila y comenzó a subir los escalones. Lo observé hasta que entró.

Mientras conducía fuera de la acera, toda la tarde me pareció muy extraña, surrealista. Había tanto en mi cabeza, demasiadas cosas para siquiera comenzar a entenderlo, pero mientras conducía, me di cuenta de algo que me estaba molestando: El CD se había detenido y no había música. Antes, probablemente ni siquiera me habría dado cuanta, pero ahora que tenía el silencio y no había ruido, era una distracción. No estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba. Pero me adelanté y encendí la radio de todos modos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno no creo que sean necesarias. **

**Igual no lo pensé demasiado y dije lo subo. Regalo. Y como el otro era corto y este también, me decidí. **

**Jueves 15 de enero de 2015. Atualización. **

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	10. Chapter 9 711

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9 -711 (Beyoncé)

La Bella y la Bestia. La extraña pareja. Shrek y Fiona. Tenía que pasar del rumor que estaba dando vueltas: Sobre el siguiente par de semanas, llegaron con muchos nombres para mí y Harry y lo que fuera que estábamos haciendo cada día en la pared del almuerzo. Para mí, era más difícil de definir. No estábamos juntos en algún significado, pero no éramos extraños. Como mucho, caímos en algún lugar entre medias. En cualquiera de los casos, algunas cosas ahora solo eran comprendidas.

Primero, que nos habíamos sentado juntos. Segundo, que siempre le había dado un duro momento por no comer nada, él me había confesado que se gastaba el dinero de su almuerzo en música, siempre, antes de compartir lo que fuera que yo había comprado. Y tercero, que discutiríamos. O no discutir, exactamente debatir.

Inicialmente, fue solo por la música, el tema favorito de Harry y con el cual se sentía el más fuerte. Cuando estaba de acuerdo con él, era brillante e inteligente. Cuando no lo estaba, tenía el "Peor Gusto en Música del Mundo". Normalmente el más ardiente intercambio llegó al principio de la semana, cuando debatíamos su espectáculo de radio, el cual escuchaba ahora fielmente cada domingo por la mañana. Fue duro creer que una vez había estado nervioso para decirle lo que pensaba. Ahora, venía naturalmente.

— ¡Estás de broma!—Dijo un lunes, sacudiendo su cabeza. — ¿Qué no te gustan las canciones de Baby Bejesuses?

— ¿El que era todo tonos tocados?

—No era todo tonos tocados, —dijo indignado. —Había otras cosas, también.

— ¿Cómo que?

Solo me miró durante un segundo, la mitad de mi sándwich de pavo preparado en su mano.

—Como, —dijo, luego tomó un mordisco, lo cual significaba que estaba atascado. Después de tomarse su tiempo masticando y tragando, dijo, —Los Baby Bejesuses son innovadores en el género.

—Entonces deberían ser capaces de poner una canción usando más que un teclado de teléfono.

—Eso, —dijo, señalándome con el sándwich, —es I-Lang. Míralo.

I-Lang significaba Lenguaje Inflamable. Y como parámetro de sustitución, se había convertido en parte de mi vocabulario diario. Pasa demasiado tiempo con Harry, y consigues y un tutorial de Directivo Enfadado, libre de cargos.

—Mira, —dije, —sabes que no me gusta la música techno. Así que tal vez, sabes, deberías dejar de preguntar mi opinión de las canciones techno.

—¡Eso es una generalización!—Replicó. — ¿Cómo puedes excluir un género entero? Estás saltando conclusiones.

—No, no lo hago, —dije.

— ¿Cómo lo llamas entonces?

—Ser honesto.

Él solo me miró durante un segundo. Luego, con un suspiro, tomó otro mordisco del sándwich. —Bien, —dijo, masticando. —Sigamos adelante. ¿Y sobre esas canciones de metal golpeado de los Lipswitches?

—Demasiado ruidoso.

— ¡Se supone que es ruidoso!¡Es metal golpeado!

—No me refería al ruido, si hubiera otras cualidades innatas, —le dije. —Es solo alguien aullando a pleno pulmón.

Él estalló el último mordisco de corteza en su boca. —Así que ni techno ni metal golpeado, —dijo. — ¿Qué dejas?

— ¿Todo lo demás? —Dije.

—Todo lo demás, —repitió lentamente, aún no convencido. —Vale, bien. Como la última canción que he tocado, la del carillón.

— ¿El carillón?

—Sí. Por Aimee Decker. Había un bajista de pie, y alguien cantando al estilo tirolés al principio, y luego...

— ¿Estilo tirolés? —Dije. — ¿Es eso lo que era?

— ¿Qué, ahora no te gusta el estilo tirolés, tampoco?

Y así sucesivamente. Algunas veces, se volvía odioso, pero nunca hasta el punto donde no podía manejarlo. La verdad era, me gustaban mis almuerzos con Harry, más de lo que admitiría nunca. Entre nuestras discusiones de las anteriores bandas punk y grandes y el balanceo, y los cuestionables puntos de cualidades de la música techno, estaba aprendiendo más y más sobre él. Ahora sabía que aunque él siempre tenía una pasión por la música, no fue hasta que sus padres se divorciaron hace medio año que se convirtió, por usar su palabra, obsesivo. Aparentemente la separación había sido bastante fea, con acusaciones una y otra vez. La música, me había dicho, era un escape. Todo lo demás estaba acabando y cambiando, pero la música era ese vasto recurso, sin fondo.

—Básicamente, —dijo un día, —cuando no se hablaron, conseguí meterme entre medias, haciendo todo lo posible para que funcionara. Y por supuesto, eso fue siempre para el otro más terrible y desconsiderado. Si estaba de acuerdo, estaba fastidiando, porque alguien salía ofendido. Pero si estaba en desacuerdo, era tomado por las partes, también. No había manera de ganar.

—Eso debió haber sido duro, —dije.

—Jodido. Así fue cuando realmente comencé a conseguir entrar en la cosa de la música, todas las cosas oscuras. Si nadie tenía que oírlo, nadie me diría lo que suponía que pensaba sobre eso. No había bien o mal allí. —Se volvió a sentar, alejando a una abeja que estaba volando a nuestro alrededor. —Además, alrededor de ese tiempo, estaba ese colega de la radio en Fénix que comencé a escuchar, KXPC. Estaba ese chico al que le tocaba el turno de noche los fines de semana... tocaba alguna mierda seriamente oscura. Como música tribal, o punk underground serio, o cinco minutos completos de un grifo goteando. Cosas así.

—Un grifo goteando, —dije. Él asintió. — ¿Eso es música?

—Obviamente no para todos, —replicó, disparándome una mirada. —Pero ese era el tipo de punto. Era, como, un territorio entero sin registrar. Comencé a escribir las cosas que estaba tocando, y busqué tiendas de discos y online. Me dio algo para enfocarme en algo más que en todo lo que estaba pasando en casa. Además, me vino bien cuando necesité ahogar los gritos escaleras abajo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Gritos?

Se encogió de hombros. —No fue tan malo. Pero definitivamente había algunos tonos alucinantemente altos. Aunque, para ser honesto, el silencio era peor.

— ¿Peor que los gritos? —Dije.

—Mucho, —dijo, asintiendo. —Quiero decir, al menos con una discusión, sabes lo que está ocurriendo. O tienes alguna idea. El silencio es... podría ser algo. Es solo...

—Tan alucinantemente alto, —acabé por él.

Me señaló. —Exactamente.

Así que Harry odiaba el silencio. Además en su lista de aversiones: mantequilla de cacahuete (demasiado seca), mentiras (auto-explicativo), y la gente que no da propinas (las entregas de las pizzas no pagan tan bien, aparentemente). Y esas eran solo las que conocía por encima. Quizás era por su periodo de Directivo Enfadado, pero Harry estaba muy abierto a las cosas que le molestaban.

— ¿Y tú no? —Preguntó un día, cuando le señalé esto.

—No, —dije. —Quiero decir, creo que lo soy en algunas cosas.

— ¿Qué hace volverte loco?

Instintivamente, miré hacia Pansy, quien estaba en su banco, hablando por su móvil. En alto dije, —La música techno.

—Aja, —dijo él. —En serio.

—No lo sé. —Levanté la corteza de mi sándwich. —Mis hermanas, creo. Algunas veces.

— ¿Qué más?

—No puedo pensar en nada, —dije.

— ¡Por favor!¿Dices en serio que lo único que te fastidia son hermanas y la música techno? Vamos. ¿No eres humano?

—Quizás, —dije, —No estoy tan enfadado con tú.

—Nadie está tan enfadado como yo, —replicó, duramente molesto. —Eso es un hecho. Pero incluso tú tienes que tener algo que realmente te cabree.

—Probablemente lo haya. Yo solo... no puedo pensar en uno en este segundo. –

Él giró sus ojos. —Y además, ¿qué quieres decir con que nadie está tan cabreado como tú? ¿Qué pasa con el Directivo Enfadado?

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno, —dije, — ¿no era el punto que no estabas más enfadado?

—El propósito de Directivo Enfadado no es no hacerte enfadar.

— ¿No?

Sacudió su cabeza. —No. Enfadarse es inevitable. El Directivo Enfadado es solo que suena así: se supone que te ayuda a tratar con ello. Expresarlo en una manera más productiva que, digamos, golpear a la gente en los aparcamientos.

Si al principio lo había dudado, ahora no: Harry siempre era honesto. Haz una pregunta, consigues una respuesta. Por un rato, pensé, le había examinado, solicitando su opinión en varias cosas, como mis ropas ("No es tu mejor tono," me dijo sobre una nueva camisa color melocotón), su impresión inicial de mí ("Demasiado perfecto y completamente poco accesible"), y el estado de su vida amorosa ("Inexistente, recientemente").

— ¿Hay algo que no le dirías a alguien? —Le pregunté finalmente un día, justo después de que él me dijera eso, mientras mi nuevo corte de pelo parecía bien, él lo prefería más largo. — ¿Cómo, todo?

—Solo me preguntas lo que pensaba, —señaló, sacando una galletita de la bolsa entre nosotros. — ¿Por qué preguntarme, si no quieres ser honesto conmigo?

—No estoy hablando de mi pelo. Estoy hablando en general. —Me dio una mirada dudosa, lanzando la galletita en su boca. —En serio. ¿Nunca piensas en ti mismo, quizás no debería decir esto? ¿Quizás no es la manera correcta de hacerlo?

Él consideró esto durante un segundo. —No, —dijo finalmente. —Te lo dije. No me gustan las mentiras.

—No es mentir. Es no decirlo solamente.

— ¿Estás diciendo que hay una diferencia?

—La hay, —dije. —Una es engañar activamente. La otra es no decir la verdad de algo en voz alta.

—Sí, pero, —replicó, sacando otra galletita, —aún estás participando en una decepción. Excepto que no eres tú mismo. ¿Cierto?

Solo le miré, girando este pensamiento en mi mente. —No lo sé, —dije lentamente.

—De hecho, —continuó él, —es peor que mentir, cuando realmente piensas en ello. Quiero decir, muy en el fondo deberías decirte la verdad. Si no puedes confiar en ti mismo, ¿cómo puedes confiar? ¿Sabes?

Nunca habría sido capaz de decírselo, pero Harry me inspiraba. Las mentirijillas blancas que decía a diario, las cosas que ocultaba, cada vez que no era totalmente honesto, estaba consciente de cada una de ellas ahora. También estaba consciente de lo bien que se sentía ser capaz, realmente, de decir lo que pensaba a alguien. Incluso si sólo se tratara de música. O no.

Un día, en el almuerzo, Harry puso su mochila en el muro detrás de nosotros, la abrió y sacó una pila de CDs.

—Aquí, —dijo, empujándolos hacia mí. —Para ti.

— ¿Para mí? —Le dije — ¿Qué es esto?

—Una visión general, —explicó. —Pensaba hacer más, pero mi grabadora estaba funcionando mal. Así que sólo pude hacer unos pocos.

Para Harry, "unos pocos" significaba diez CDs, según mis cuentas. Mirando la cubierta de algunos, vi que cada uno tenía un título –hip hop verdad, los cantos y las cabañas (varios), jazz tolerable, cantantes actuales realmente cantando, con las pistas listadas debajo en un bloque nítidamente impreso. Se me ocurrió que probablemente eran el resultado de una discusión puntual sobre rock pesado que habíamos tenido el día anterior, cuando Harry decidió que mis conocimientos de música estaban tan "atrofiados y deseados" (sus propias palabras) debido a la falta de exposición.

Así que aquí estaba el remedio, una cartilla personal, dividida en Capítulos.

—Si realmente te gusta alguno de éstos, —continuó, —entonces puedo darte más. Cuando, ya sabes, estés listo para ir más profundamente.

Tomé la pila, echando un vistazo al resto de los títulos. Había de música country, la Invasión Británica, canciones populares. Cuando alcancé la última, sin embargo, vi que la portada estaba en blanco, a excepción de dos palabras: sólo escucha.

Al instante, sentí sospechas.

— ¿Esto es techno? — Pregunté.

—No puedo creer que hayas asumido eso, —dijo, ofendido. —Dios.

—Harry, — dije.

—No es techno.

Le miré.

—La cuestión es, —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza, —que todos los demás establecen listas, establecen conceptos. Una educación, si se quiere. Deberías escucharlos primero. Y luego, cuando hayas hecho eso, y si piensas que estás listo, realmente listo, escucha ese. Es un poco más…por ahí.

—Muy bien, —dije. —Estoy oficialmente advertido ahora.

—Puedes odiarle totalmente, —admitió. —O no. Podría ser la respuesta a las preguntas de la vida. Esa es su belleza, ¿sabes?

Miré hacia abajo otra vez, estudiando la portada. —Sólo escucha, —dije.

—Sí. No pienses, no juzgues. Sólo escucha.

— ¿Y luego qué?

—Y luego, —dijo, —puedes formar tu opinión. Bastante bien, ¿verdad?

No me pareció justo, de hecho. Ya fuera una canción, una persona o una historia, había una cantidad de la que no podías saber más que un fragmento, una mirada o una parte del coro.

—Sí, —dije, deslizándolo otra vez a la parte inferior de la pila. —Está bien.

—Narcissa, —dijo mi padre, mirando a su reloj. —Es hora de irnos.

—Lucius, lo sé. Estoy casi lista.

Mi madre se afanaba en la cocina, recogiendo su bolso y poniéndolo por encima del hombro. —Ahora, Draco, dejo dinero para la pizza de esta noche, y mañana vosotros, chicos, podéis hacer lo que queráis. Acabo de ir de compras, así que hay comida en abundancia. ¿Está bien? Ahora, ¿qué hice con mis llaves?

—No necesitas llaves, —le dijo mi padre. —Yo conduzco.

—Y yo voy a estar en Charleston todo el día de mañana y la mitad del lunes mientras estás en reuniones, —respondió ella, bajando su bolso de nuevo y poniéndose a hurgar dentro de él. —Puede ser que quiera salir del hotel un rato.

Mi padre, que según mis cuentas ya había estado parado en la puerta durante veinte minutos, se apoyó en el umbral respirando con fuerza. Era la mañana del sábado, y se suponía que mis padres partirían para Carolina del Sur para un fin de semana largo y algunas importantes conferencias de arquitectura, desde hacía rato.

—Entonces, puedes usar las mías, —le dijo, pero ella no le hizo caso y comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolso, dejando su cartera, un paquete de Kleenex y su teléfono móvil sobre el mostrador. —Narcissa. Vamos. —Ella no se movió.

Cuando mi padre había propuesto por primera vez este viaje, lo había presentado como una gran salida a una de sus ciudades favoritas. Cuando estuviera en las reuniones, ella podría hacer compras y pasear, y por la noche, irían a los mejores restaurantes y disfrutarían juntos tiempo de calidad. Sonaba genial para mí, pero mi madre había vacilado, dudando en dejarnos solos a Garnet y a mí.

Especialmente desde que Garnet había estado en peor estado de ánimo que lo habitual ya desde la semana anterior, cuando había comenzado una nueva terapia de grupo. En contra de sus deseos. Con, en sus palabras, un "monstruo".

—Garnet, por favor,— había dicho mi madre una noche en la cena, cuando el asunto surgió por primera vez. —La Dr. Hammond cree que este grupo realmente te puede ayudar.

—La Dr. Hammond es un idiota,— dijo Garnet.

Mi padre le lanzó una mirada, pero si ella lo vio, hizo caso omiso.

—Conozco personas que han trabajado con esta mujer, mamá. Es una chiflada.

—Encuentro eso difícil de creer, — dijo mi padre.

—Créelo. Ni siquiera es psiquiatra de verdad. Muchos de los médicos en mi programa piensan que está fuera de eso. Sus métodos son muy poco ortodoxos.

—¿Cómo poco ortodoxos? — Preguntó mi padre.

—La Dr. Hammond,— dijo mi madre, y esta vez Garnet giró los ojos al oír su nombre, —dice que esta mujer, Moira Bell, ha tenido éxito con muchos de sus pacientes porque toma una aproximación diferente.

—Aún no entiendo qué es tan diferente acerca de esta mujer, — dijo mi padre.

—Ella hace montones de ejercicios prácticos, — le dijo mi madre. —No es sólo sentarse y hablar.

—¿Quieres un ejemplo? —Garnet dejó el tenedor. —¿Recuerdas a Janet, esa chica que conozco del hospital? Cuando estaba en el grupo de Moira Bell, tenía que aprender a hacer fuego.

Mi madre parecía confundida. —¿Hacer fuego?

—Sí. Moira le dio dos palos, y su tarea consistía en frotarlos juntos hasta que hizo fuego. Hasta podía hacer fuego constantemente, cada vez que lo hacia.

—¿Y cuál, exactamente,— dijo mi padre, —fue el propósito de este ejercicio?

Garnet se encogió de hombros, levantando el tenedor de nuevo. —Janet dijo que tenía algo que ver con ser auto-suficiente. También dijo que Moira Bell estaba loca.

—Eso suena diferente, — dijo mi madre. Se veía preocupada, como si estuviera imaginando a Garnet quemando toda la casa.

—Sólo estoy diciendo, —dijo Garnet, —que va a ser una pérdida de tiempo.

—Dale una oportunidad, —le dijo mi padre. —Después forma una opinión.

Su opinión, sin embargo, claramente ya había sido formada, al menos por cómo transcurrió el resto de la noche —con sus típicas brusquedades, suspiros y enfurruñamientos en un rincón. Al día siguiente, después de asistir al grupo como estaba previsto, había vuelto todavía en uno de los peores estados de ánimo. Hasta ahora había ido dos veces, y aunque no había aún quemado la casa, mi madre todavía estaba nerviosa. Y yo también lo estaba, ya que era quien quedaría con ella.

Mi padre, sin embargo, sentía que era tiempo de confiar a Garnet más responsabilidad. Ella nunca sería independiente si mi madre se mantenía alrededor, dijo, y sólo se irían durante dos días. Había llamado incluso a la Dr. Hammond, quien se mostró de acuerdo. Sin embargo, mi madre no estaba convencida, y por eso ahora estaba haciendo tiempo, repasando el contenido de su bolso una vez más mientras mi padre miraba su reloj.

—Simplemente no lo entiendo, —dijo ella, abriendo totalmente el bolso. — Anoche las tenía, y no puedo imaginar dónde…

En ese momento oímos cerrarse la puerta de entrada. Un momento después, llegaba Garnet, de vuelta de la esquina, usando pantalones de yoga, una camiseta y zapatillas de deporte, con el pelo recogido en una coleta. En una mano, llevaba una bolsa de Hogar y Jardín. En la otra, las llaves de mi madre.

—Ah, —dijo mi padre, caminando hacia mi madre. —Misterio resuelto.

Cogió la bolsa, poniendo todo lo que estaba sobre el mostrador en ella.

—Vámonos. Antes de que perdamos todo lo demás.

Se fueron, finalmente, y miré desde la mesa de la cocina cómo retrocedían por la entrada de coches. La última visón que tuve fue mi madre volviendo la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, a la casa, mientras se alejaban. Una vez se hubieron ido, me impulsé fuera de mi silla, parándome, y eché una ojeada a Garnet, que estaba absorta en lo que había comprado en Hogar y Jardín, estudiando el contenido de la bolsa con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Bueno, —dije. —Supongo que somos sólo nosotros dos.

—¿Qué? — Dijo, sin levantar la vista hacia mí.

A mi alrededor, la casa se sentía vacía. Silenciosa. Iba a ser un largo fin de semana.

—Nada, — respondí. —No importa.

Por suerte, yo tenía otras cosas que hacer, además de ser ignorada por mi hermana. Bueno, una cosa. El Fashion Show de otoño del Centro Comercial de Lakeview era el próximo fin de semana, y por la tarde tuve que ir a una reunión sobre el horario de ensayo. Cuando llegué a Kopf, era a mediados de un sábado normalmente agitado, con la aparición en la tienda de una cantante pop llamada Jenny Reef, quien estaba haciendo una promoción, de, entre todas las cosas, Mooshka Surfwear. El departamento estaba lleno de muchachas jóvenes, en una larga fila que serpenteaba todo el camino hasta la lencería, mientras una pegajosa canción brotaba de un equipo de sonido cercano.

– ¡Draco!

Me di la vuelta, y era Brien Potter. Sonreía ampliamente y venía hacia mí tan rápido como podía, su progreso impedido en cierta medida por el póster, el CD y la cámara que llevaba. Tras ella, a un ritmo más lento, venía su madre, a quien reconocí del día en que había dejado a Harry en su casa.

—¡Hola!—Dijo Brien. —No puedo creerlo; ¿eres fan de Jenny Reef también?

—Um… — dije cuando otra multitud de chicas pasó junto a nosotros para ponerse en la fila, —...en realidad no. He tenido que venir para una reunión…

—¿Para modelar?

—En realidad, sí, —le dije. —Hay un desfile de modas el próximo fin de semana.

—¡Lo sé!El Show de moda de otoño. Estoy tan emocionada, por supuesto que vendré,— dijo. —¿Puedes creer que Jenny Reef esté realmente aquí? ¡Firmó mi póster!

Lo desenrolló para que pudiera verlo. Efectivamente, era Jenny Reef, con un aspecto muy surfístico y californiano, posando en una playa. Había una guitarra en la arena a un lado de ella, una tabla de surf al otro. Escrito abajo, en un Sharpie negro, decía: para Brien. Aguanta diez conmigo y los Mooshka Surfwear. Te quiere, Jenny.

—Guau, — dije, mientras su madre se acercaba a nosotros. —Es genial.

—¡Y tengo un CD gratis y una foto!—Dijo Brien, rebotando ligeramente sobre las puntas de sus pies. —Quería conseguir también una camiseta Mooshka, pero…

—Pero ya tienes un millar de camisetas, — terminó su madre por ella.

Mirándola, pude ver de dónde había sacado Harry su altura: era más alta que yo, con el pelo más pelirrojo que yo hubiera visto jamás, recogido en el cuello, y llevaba jeans y un jersey de punto.

Eché un rápido vistazo a sus zapatos, notando que no eran puntiagudos, y me pregunté si eran vegetarianos.

—Hola, — me dijo. —Soy Lily Potter. Y, ¿tú eres…

—¡Mamá!—Brien sacudió la cabeza. —Es Draco Malfoy, no puedo creer que no la reconozcas.

—Lo lamento, —dijo la Sra. Potter. —¿Debería?

—No,— dije.

—Sí,— dijo Brien, volviéndose hacia su madre. —Draco es del comercial Kopf, en el que estoy, como, ¿obsesionada?

—Ah, — dijo su madre, sonriendo cortésmente. —Correcto.

—Y es amigo de Harry. Buenos amigos.

—En serio, —dijo la Sra. Potter, sonando sorprendida. Ella me sonrió. — Bueno. Eso es lindo.

—Draco está en el desfile de moda del que te estuve hablando, de la próxima semana, —explicó Brien. Para mí, dijo, —mamá no está mucho en la moda. Pero estoy intentando educarla.

—Y yo, — dijo la Sra. Potter con un suspiro, —estoy intentando conseguir que Brien se interese más en asuntos, y menos en estrellas de pop y ropa.

—Difícil de hacer,— dije.

—Casi imposible.— Se subió más el bolso sobre su hombro. —Pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo.

—¡Hola compradores de Kopf!— Tronó una voz de pronto desde un altavoz. — Gracias por venir hoy para nuestra exclusiva presentación en la tienda de Jenny Reff, ¡patrocinada por Mooshka Surfwear!Por favor acompáñennos en unos minutos, a la una, cuando Jenny llevará a cabo su más nuevo single, "Calma", en el Café Kopf, el que se encuentra adyacente al departamento de hombres. ¡Los encontraremos allí!

—¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Ella actuará!—Brien agarró la mano de su madre. — Tenemos que quedarnos.

—No podemos, —le dijo la Sra. Potter. —Tenemos que estar en el centro de la mujer a la una treinta para el grupo.

—Mamá, —gimió Brien. —Por favor hoy no. ¿Por favor?

—Tenemos un grupo de discusión de madre-hija. — Me explicó la Sra. Potter. —Una vez a la semana nos juntamos, seis madres y seis niñas, y discutimos temas pertinentes a nuestro crecimiento personal. El grupo es dirigido por este maravilloso profesor de universidad estudioso de las mujeres, ¿Boo Connel? Es realmente…

—Tan completamente aburrido, — terminó Brien por ella. —La semana pasada me quedé dormida.

—Lo que fue muy desafortunado, porque el tema era la menstruación, — dijo la Sra. Potter. —Es una manifestación de muchos cambios y comienzos para las mujeres…La discusión fue realmente fascinante.

Brien jadeó. —¡Mamá!¡No estás hablando del período con Draco Malfoy!

—La menstruación no es algo de lo que estar avergonzada, cariño,— dijo su madre mientras Brien se sonrojaba en una profunda sombra rosada. —Estoy segura que incluso las modelos tienen sus períodos.

Brien se llevó una mano a la cara. —Oh, — dijo, —Dios mío.— Luego cerró los ojos, como si quisiera desaparecer, o tal vez estaba fingiendo que ya lo había

hecho.

—Me debería ir,— dije, la voz salía del altavoz de nuevo. —Fue, mmm, un placer conocerla.

—A ti también,— dijo la Sra. Potter.

Le sonreí a Brien, quien todavía estaba allí de pie viéndose mortificada. —Te veo más tarde, — dije.

Ella asintió. —Está bien. Adiós, Draco.

Comencé a retroceder hacia la sala de conferencias. Sólo había dado un par de pasos, cuando oí sisear a Bren, —Mamá, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso.

—¿Hecho qué?

—Humillarme de esa manera, — dijo Brien. —Me debes una disculpa.

—Cariño,— dijo la Sra. Potter, suspirando. —Realmente no tengo claro cuál es el problema. Tal vez si tú…

No llegué a oír el resto, mientras pasaba por el departamento de cosméticos, donde una turba de mujeres estaban haciéndose tratamientos de belleza, y sus voces ahogaban todo. Cuando llegué a la sala de conferencias, sin embargo, me di la vuelta y vi que Brien y su madre estaban todavía donde las había dejado.

La Sra. Potter se había acuclillado frente a su hija y estaba escuchando, asintiendo ocasionalmente, mientras Brien hablaba.

Dentro de la sala de conferencias, pude oír a la Sra. McMurty decirles a todos que se calmaran, que ya era hora de comenzar. Aún así, me quedé donde estaba un momento más, observando como la Sra. Potter por último se ponía de pie y ella y Brien comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. Brien no se veía particularmente feliz, pero cuando, después de algunos pasos, su madre estiró la mano en busca de sus dedos, ella no la apartó. En cambio, envolvió su mano alrededor de la de su madre, apurando el paso, y salieron juntas por la puerta.

Cuando regresé a casa esa tarde, Garnet estaba fuera en los escalones delanteros. Había una hilera de cuatro macetas pequeñas alineadas frente a ella, una bolsa de tierra para macetas junto a éstas, y ella estaba sentada allí, con una pequeña pala en la mano y una expresión molesta en el rostro.

—Hola,— dije mientras me dirigía por el sendero hacia ella. —¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella al principio no me contestó, en su lugar, sólo desgarró la bolsa de tierra para abrirla y zambulló la pala dentro. Pero después, al pasar junto a ella hacia la puerta, dijo, —Tengo que plantar hierbas.

Dejé de caminar. —¿Hierbas?

—Sí. — Excavó algo de tierra espesa de la bolsa, y la dejó caer dentro de una de las diminutas macetas con un golpe seco, algo desparramándose por los lados.

—Para mi estúpido grupo de terapia.

—¿Por qué hierbas?

—¿Quién sabe? — Llenó otra maceta, igual de desordenada, luego extendió la mano limpiándose la cara. —Esto es por lo que mamá y papá le están pagando a Moira Bell uno cincuenta la hora, para decirme que cultive romero anormal.— Tomó un montón de paquetes de semillas junto a su pie, revolviéndolos. —Y albahaca. Y orégano. Y tomillo. Dinero bien gastado, ¿correcto?

—Parece un poco raro,— dije.

—Porque lo es,— respondió ella, excavando más tierra para la tercera maceta.

—Además es estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo y no va a funcionar. Es casi invierno. No puedes cultivar cosas en invierno.

—¿Le dijiste eso a ella?

—Lo intenté. Pero no le importa. A ella no le importa nada salvo asegurarse de que te hace ver como el culo.— Ella echó tierra en la última maceta, haciéndola oscilar, pero no se tumbó. — "Puedes cultivar dentro", dijo ella, toda animada, "simplemente encuentra una ventana soleada". Sí, correcto. Mataré estas cosas en días. Y aún si no lo hago, ¿qué demonios se supone que haga con un manojo de hierbas?

La observé mientras tomaba un paquete de albahaca, desgarrándolo para abrirlo, y echando fuera algunas semillas en su mano. —Bien, — dije, —puedes usarlas para cocinar, o algo así.

Ella había estado a punto de plantar las semillas, pero ahora levantó la vista hacia mí, con expresión plana, ilegible. —Cocinar, — repitió. —Correcto.

Sentí que mi rostro se ruborizaba. De nuevo, me las había arreglado para decir algo incorrecto, aún cuando en realidad no había pensado en decir nada en absoluto. Gracias a Dios, sonó el teléfono dentro, y me dirigí a alcanzarlo, agradecido por alguna razón de cerrar una puerta entre nosotros.

Pero para el momento en que llegué a la cocina, el contestador ya había contestado. Hubo un pitido, y después vino Ellen.

—¿Hola?— Dijo ella, con su voz alta, como siempre. —¿Hay alguien ahí? Soy yo, levantad el teléfono si estáis…Dios, ¿dónde está todo el mundo? Y tenía buenas noticias, también…

Levanté el auricular. —¿Qué noticias buenas?

—¡Draco!¡Hola!— Su voz saltó un par de octavas, un marcado contraste con la plana monotonía de Garnet. Me senté, poniéndome cómodo, los mensajes de Ellen eran largos, estar realmente al teléfono con ella podía matar una tarde entera. —Estoy tan contenta de que estés en casa, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien,— dije, deslizando mi silla un poquito hacia la derecha. Mirando a través de la sala de estar, podía ver a Garnet agitando semillas dentro de una maceta, con su frente arrugada mientras se concentraba. —¿Cómo estás tú?

—Fabulosamente.— Por supuesto que lo estaba. —¿Sabes acerca de esa clase de cine que te estaba contando? ¿La que estoy tomando este semestre?

—Sí,— dije.

—Bueno, — continuó ella, —teníamos que hacer un corto de cinco minutos para nuestra calificación de mitad de semestre, ¿correcto? Ellos sólo escogen a dos para ser mostrados para ésta, como, noche de exhibición a la que todos van. ¡Y el mío fue elegido!

—Eso es estupendo, — dije. —Felicidades.

—Gracias.— Se rió ella. —Tengo que decirte, sé que es sólo esta cosa escolar, pero estoy tan emocionada. Esta clase, y la de comunicaciones que estoy tomando…quiero decir, ellos realmente han cambiado mi manera de mirar las cosas. Como dice Brian, estoy aprendiendo a contar, pero también a mostrar. Y yo…

—Espera, — dije. — ¿Quién es Brian?

—El TA (profesor asistente) en mi curso de comunicaciones. Él ayuda al profesor a dirigir la clase, y maneja el grupo más pequeño de discusión. Estoy en éste los viernes. Él es increíble, simplemente demasiado inteligente. ¡Dios!De cualquier manera, estoy muy orgullosa de este trabajo que hice, pero ahora tengo que levantarme y presentarlo la próxima semana enfrente de todos. Estoy tan nerviosa que ni siquiera puedo explicártelo.

— ¿Nerviosa? —De todos los adjetivos que hubiera usado para describir a mi hermana, éste no habría sido nunca uno de ellos. — ¿Tú?

—Bien, sí, —dijo ella. —Draco, tengo que pararme y hablar de mi película enfrente de completos extraños.

—Acostumbrabas a pararte y caminar enfrente de extraños, —señalé. —En trajes de baño, incluso.

—Oh, eso es diferente, —dijo.

— ¿Cómo?

—Porque eso simplemente era… —Se interrumpió, suspirando. —Esto es personal. Realmente. ¿Sabes?

—Sí, —dije, aunque no estaba seguro de hacerlo, en realidad. —Supongo.

—De todos modos, falta una semana. Así que tendrás que pensar cosas buenas para mí. ¿Está bien?

—Claro, —dije. —Entonces… ¿de qué se trata?

— ¿Mi corto?

—Sí.

—Oh. Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar… —dijo ella antes de, por supuesto, comenzar a hacer justo eso. —Básicamente, sin embargo, se trata de mí. Y Garnet.

Miré de nuevo hacia fuera a Garnet, quien estaba abriendo otro paquete de semillas, preguntándome cómo hubiera reaccionado ella ante esto. —En serio, —dije.

—Quiero decir, es una cosa ficticia, por supuesto, —dijo ella. —Pero está basado en ese momento cuando éramos niñas, afuera en nuestras bicicletas, y ella se rompió el brazo. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Y tuve que llevarla a casa en mi manillar?

Pensé por un segundo. —Sí, —dije. —No fue eso…

—Tu cumpleaños, —dijo ella. —Tu noveno cumpleaños. Papá se perdió la fiesta por llevarla al hospital. Ella regresó con su escayola justo a tiempo para la tarta.

—Correcto. —Estaba volviendo a mí. —Sí recuerdo eso, en realidad.

—Bueno, es básicamente acerca de eso. Pero diferente. Es difícil de explicar. Puedo mandártelo por correo electrónico, si quieres. Quiero decir, todavía lo estoy arreglando, pero puedes obtener la idea general.

—Me encantaría verlo, —dije.

—Tendrás que decirme si es terrible, sin embargo.

—Estoy segura que no lo es.

—Supongo que lo averiguaré el sábado. —Ella suspiró. —De cualquier modo, mira, mejor me voy. Simplemente quería contaros al respecto. ¿Todo bien allí?

Miré una vez más a Garnet afuera. Ella había puesto otra capa de tierra dentro de las macetas y ahora había recogido una manguera para regarlas, con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras las gotas chisporroteaban fuera. —Sí, —dije. —Todo está bien.

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, oí abrirse la puerta principal. Un momento después, cuando crucé a través del vestíbulo, Garnet estaba alineando sus macetas en la ventana del comedor. Me quedé parada en el arco, observándola organizarlas sobre el alfeizar, en una prolija fila, limpiando los bordes con los dedos. Cuando hubo terminado, se puso de pie, plantando las manos en sus caderas. —Oh, bien, —dijo. —Aquí va la nada.

—O no, —dije yo.

Ella me echó una mirada, y me pregunté si iba a contestar bruscamente o hacer una observación típicamente sarcástica. —Ya veremos, —dijo, luego dejó caer sus brazos y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

A medida que abría el grifo y comenzaba a lavarse las manos, me acerqué a la ventana para mirar las macetas. La tierra en ellas era negra y con fragancia, manchada con fertilizante, y pude ver gotas de agua por aquí y por allá, brillando bajo el sol. Tal vez era un ejercicio estúpido, y no podías hacer crecer cosas en invierno. Pero allí había algo que me gustaba acerca de la idea de aquellas semillas, enterradas tan profundo, teniendo al menos una oportunidad de emerger. Aún cuando no pudieras verlo debajo de la superficie, las moléculas se estaban uniendo, la energía empujaba hacia arriba lentamente, como algo trabajando muy duro, completamente solitario, para crecer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Bueno siempre tarde, me había dicho que actualizaría temprano y al final tarde. Pero bueno espero que disfrute. **

**P.D. Intente averiguar que es lo que va a pasar. Y déjenme conjeturas. :D **

**Actualizo Sábado 17 de enero de 2015.**

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	11. Chapter 10 Come Over

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10 -Come Over (Clean Bandit)<p>

En esa tarde, mi madre ya había dejado dos mensajes: uno dejándonos saber que habían llegado a su hotel, y el otro recordándome donde me había dejado el dinero de la pizza, una sutil indirecta para asegurarse de que nos comíamos la cena de Mensaje Recibido, pensé en bajar a la cocina. El dinero estaba en la encimera con una lista de varios lugares que entregaba. Mi madre no era nada si no lo preparaba.

— ¿Garnet? —Dije hacia arriba de las escaleras. Sin respuesta. Lo cual no significaba que ella no estuviera allí, solo que probablemente ella no se sentía para responder. —Voy a pedir una pizza. ¿De queso está bien?. Otro silencio. Bien, pensé. Eso está bien. Elegí un número al azar y marqué.

Después de pedirla, me dirigí a mi dormitorio y ordené la lista de los discos que Harry me había hecho, comenzando con una titulada canción de protesta (acústica y mundo). Lo hice a través de tres pistas en las uniones antes de dormirme, solo me desperté con un comienzo cuando oí el timbre de la puerta.

Me senté cuando Garnet pasó mi dormitorio y bajó las escaleras acolchadas para responder. Después de lavarme los dientes, le seguí.

Cuando llegué al vestíbulo, estaba en la puerta de pie, la cual estaba abierta, bloqueando mi visión de ella y quien fuera al otro lado. Aún así, pude oír sus voces.

—... no demasiadas cosas buenas, pero los álbumes anteriores, —estaba diciendo ella. —Tengo un par de importaciones que conseguí de una amiga que son imponentes.

—De verdad, —otra voz más profunda, un tipo, replicó. —Importaciones del Reino Unido, ¿o algo más?

—Reino Unido, creo. Tendría que comprobarlo.

Quizás era porque me acababa de despertar, pero había algo familiar en alguna parte de esta escena, aunque no podía poner mi dedo exactamente en lo que era.

— ¿Qué te debo otra vez? —Preguntó Garnet.

—Once con ochenta y siete, —replicó el tipo.

—Aquí tienes veinte. Solo devuélveme cinco.

—Gracias. —Dio otro paso. Ahora, estaba seguro de que conocía esa voz. —La cosa sobre Ebb Tide, —continuó, —es que ellos realmente tienen un gusto anticuado.

—Totalmente, —dijo Garnet.

—Quiero decir, mucha gente ni siquiera...

Caminé alrededor de la puerta, y bastante segura, era Harry. De pie allí en el felpudo delante de mi puerta, los auriculares colgando alrededor de su cuello, contando los billetes de los dólares en la mano de mi hermana. Ella estaba asintiendo cuando él habló y le miró con una expresión de mucha calidez como la que me había dado a mí, oh, un año. Cuando me vio, sonrió.

—Ves, —le dijo a Garnet, —buen ejemplo. Draco no es una fan de Ebb Tide. Él odia el techno, de hecho.

Garnet me miró, luego volvió a Harry otra vez, claramente confusa. — ¿Lo hace?

—Sí. A pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para convencerlo de lo contrario, —dijo él. —Es muy testarudo, una vez tiene su opinión. Totalmente honesto, totalmente aferrado a sus opiniones. Pero creo que ya sabes eso.

Garnet solo me miró cuando él dijo eso, y supe lo que ella estaba pensando: que esta no era yo después de todo, no por mucho tiempo. Eso no sonaba exactamente bien para mí tampoco, pero por alguna razón, su incredulidad me molestó.

—De cualquier manera, —dijo él ahora, agachándose al transportín de plástico a sus pies y bajando la cremallera para sacar una caja de pizza. —Aquí tienes. Disfrútala.

Garnet asintió, aún mirándome, y cogiéndola de él. —Gracias, —dijo ella. — Que tengas una buena noche.

—Vosotros, también, —replicó Harry cuando Garnet se giró, entrando en el salón hacia la cocina.

Caminé al centro de la puerta abierta, mirando a Harry cuando empujó el fajo de dinero en su mano dentro de su bolsillo, luego levantó el transportín. Tenía unos pantalones y una camiseta roja que decía ¡Rodaja de queso!De todos los números de lugares de pizza que mi madre me dejó, había llamado a este.

¿Quién lo sabía? Pero tenía que admitirlo, estaba feliz de verle.

—Tu hermana, —me dijo ahora, —es fan de Ebb Tide. Tiene importaciones.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Muy bueno, —replicó él. —Es casi inteligente. Las importaciones tienen sus esfuerzos.

— ¿Hablas de música con todas las personas solas que conoces?

—No, —dijo él. Solo me miró. Detrás de mí, oí a Garnet encender la TV.

—Bueno, no siempre. En este caso, tenía mis auriculares, y ella me preguntó lo que estaba escuchando.

—Y solo ocurrió que era una banda que ella conoce y adora.

—Esa es la universalidad de la música, —dijo él alegremente, cambiando el transportín a su otro brazo. —Es algo que une. Trae a la gente junta. Amigos y enemigos. Viejos y jóvenes. Yo y tu hermana. Y...

—Yo y tu hermana, —acabé por él. —Y tu madre.

— ¿Mi madre? —Preguntó él.

—La conocí hoy, en el centro comercial. En la cosa de Jenny Reef.

Su cara cayó. — ¿Fuiste a ver a Jenny Reef?

—Adoro Jenny Reef, —dije, y él se estremeció.

—Ella es mucho mejor que Ebb Tide.

—Eso, —dijo él, su voz era seria, —no es ni siquiera divertido.

— ¿Qué pasa con Jenny Reef? —Dije.

— ¡Todo está mal con Jenny Reef!—Devolvió el tiro. Aquí vamos, pensé. — ¿Ni siquiera viste el póster que firmó para Brien? ¿Con el producto enchufado a su autógrafo? Quiero decir, es repugnante que alguien pueda considerarse a sí mismo un artista y luego traicionar tan completamente a la máquina de la corporación, en el nombre de...

—Vale, vale, tranquilo, —dije, figurando que debería confesar antes de que le explotara la vena. —No fui para ver a Jenny Reef. Tenía una reunión para los Modelos de Kopf's.

Él suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza. —Gracias a Dios. Me tenías preocupado durante un segundo.

— ¿Qué ocurre si es bien o mal en la música? —Le pregunté. — ¿O eso no se aplica a las estrellas adolescentes de la música?

—Se aplica, —dijo él rotundamente. —Tienes derecho a una opinión sobre Jenny Reef. Eso solo me consternaría si realmente fueras un fan.

—Pero ¿realmente la has dado una oportunidad? Recuerda, —dije, levantando una mano, —ni pienses ni juzgues. Solo escucha.

Él me hizo una cara. —Tengo que escuchar a Jenny Reef. No necesariamente por elección, sino que tengo que hacerlo. Y mi opinión es que ella es una puta publicista que tiene permitido su música, si así lo puedes llamar, estar secuestrada y comprometida en el nombre del materialismo y los grandes negocios.

—Bueno, —dije. —Cuando no te sientas tan fuertemente sobre eso.

De repente oí un bajo zumbido, y él deslizó su mano hacia su bolsillo trasero, sacando el móvil, mirando la pantalla. —Tenemos, trabajo, —dijo, rellenando el transportín debajo de su brazo. —Sabes, tanto como tú me querrías haciéndolo, no puedo solo quedarme aquí y discutir contigo sobre música toda la noche.

— ¿No? —Dije.

—No. —Retrocedió de la puerta. —De cualquier forma, si quieres continuar esta discusión algún otro momento, estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo el martes?

—Suena bien. —Comenzó a bajar los escalones. —Te veré luego, ¿vale?

Asentí. —Adiós, Harry.

— ¡Y no te olvides del espectáculo de mañana!—Dijo sobre su hombro cuando se dirigió a su furgoneta. —Haremos todo techno. Una hora completa de grifos goteando.

— ¿Estás de broma?

—Quizás. Tendrás que escucharlo para averiguarlo.

Sonreí, luego me quedé allí de pie, mirándole cuando subió dentro de su Land Cruiser. Encendió la radio primero, luego puso el coche en marcha. Por supuesto.

Cuando llegué al salón, Garnet estaba en el sofá, bebiendo una botella de agua. La pizza estaba en la encimera. Ella no dijo nada, sus ojos en la TV, la cual estaba mostrando algo sobre unas actrices de una situación de comedia que tenían un problema con la cocaína, cuando me cogí un plato y un trozo y me senté en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Tienes... —comencé, luego me detuve. — ¿No tienes hambre?

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en la TV cuando dijo, —Comeré en un minuto. —Bien, pensé. Mi madre no estaría feliz, pero luego otra vez no estaba aquí. Y yo estaba hambriento. Cuando comencé a tomar un mordisco, pensé, Garnet enmudeció la TV y dijo, —Así que ¿cómo conociste a ese tipo?

—Va a mi escuela, —dije, entonces tragué. Ella me estaba mirando, así que añadí, —Somos amigos.

—Amigos, —repitió ella.

Pensé en la sonrisa de sorpresa de la Señora Potter cuando reaccionó a esa misma palabra, horas antes. —Sí, —dije. —Algunas veces pasamos el rato en el almuerzo.

Ella asintió. — ¿También es amigo de Pansy?

—No, —dije. No sabía por qué, pero instantáneamente, mi guardia estaba alzada, y me pregunté por qué estaba preguntando eso. O, actualmente, por qué estábamos hablando después de todo, cuando había sido la única que se había resistido a mis intentos de una conversación durante todo el día. Pero luego recordé su cara cuando Harry me había descrito tan honesto, que claramente esto era sorprendente para ella, así que añadí, —No soy amiga de Pansy realmente estos días.

— ¿No lo eres?

—No.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

¿Por qué te preocupas? Quería preguntar. En su lugar dije, —Tuvimos una discusión la pasada primavera. Llegó a algo feo... Realmente no hablamos.

—Oh, —dijo ella.

Bajé la mirada a mi plato, preguntándome por qué de repente había decidido compartir esto con Garnet, de todas las personas. Parecía un error, y me senté allí, esperando a que dijera algo afilado o que quisiera decir, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, solo volvió a la TV, y un momento después, oí el volumen encendido.

En la pantalla, las actrices ahora estaban contando su historia, aplicando sus ojos con pañuelos cuando lo hacía. Miré de ella a Garnet, quien estaba sentada en la silla de mi padre. Quien sabía que era una fan de Ebb Tide, que tenía importaciones, que era posiblemente, desde el punto de vista de Harry, ¿inteligente? En la otra mano, pensé, no era como si supiera mucho de mí, tampoco. Quizás podríamos haber remediado esto a lo largo del fin de semana, pero no lo hicimos. En su lugar, nos sentamos allí, juntos pero realmente separados, mirando el espectáculo sobre una extraña y todos sus secretos, mientras nos manteníamos en nosotros mismos, como siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry empezó su espectáculo con una canción techno que pasó, sin broma, durante ocho minutos y medio completos. Todo el cual me lo había pasado diciéndome que tenía totalmente derecho a volver a dormir, y aún de alguna manera no ser capaz de hacerlo.

—Este fue Prickle con "Velveteen", —dijo él, cuando finalmente acabó. — Acabado su segundo disco, The Burning, el cual probablemente es uno de los mejores discos techno que salen al mercado. Difícil de creer para alguien a quien no le gusta este tipo de música, ¿verdad? Estás escuchando Directivo Enfadado. ¿Alguna petición? Llámanos al 555-WRUS. Aquí en Snakeplant.

Giré mis ojos, pero no los giré. En su lugar, escuché el espectáculo entero, como era mi costumbre ahora, mientras Harry tocaba algo amante del rock, alguna canción Gregoriana, y una canción en Español que describió como "Gusta Astrid Gilberto, y aún no." O lo que quiera que signifique. Finalmente, en los últimos momentos antes de las ocho en punto, oí el comienzo de notas de una canción que sonaba familiar. Aunque por qué no estaba segura hasta que él comenzó otra vez.

—Este ha sido Directivo Enfadado, aquí en tu comunidad de estación de radio, WRUS, 89.9. Cerramos hoy con una dedicatoria de larga distancia a un oyente regular, para quien decimos: Ves, no te avergüences de la música que te gusta. Incluso si, en nuestra humilde opinión, realmente no es música después de todo. Sabemos por qué fuiste realmente al centro comercial ayer. ¡Os veo la siguiente semana!

Solo luego lo hizo golpeándome: Era la canción de Jenny Reef, la que ellos habían tocado sin parar en el centro comercial el día anterior. Cuando comenzó, me senté, agarrando mi teléfono.

—WRUS, Comunidad Radio.

—No fui al centro comercial para ver a Jenny Reef, —dije. —Te dije eso ayer.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de la canción?

—Actualmente, —dije, —Lo hago. Es mejor que todo lo demás que has tocado.

—Divertido.

—No estoy de broma.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo estás, —dijo él. —Lo cual, francamente, solamente es llanamente triste.

—Casi tan triste como tú tocando Jenny Reef en tu espectáculo. ¿Qué es esto, todos los grandes éxitos con nadie al borde?

— ¡Eso quería decir ser irónico!

Sonreí, alcanzando a meter un trozo de pelo detrás de mi oreja. —Solo sigue diciéndote eso.

Él suspiró en alto, el ruido llenó el receptor. —Suficiente de Jenny Reef. Respóndeme a esto. ¿Cómo te sientes con la panceta?

— ¿Panceta? —Repetí. — ¿Qué canción era esa?

—No es una canción. Es comida. Ya sabes, ¿panceta? ¿Producto porcino? ¿Chisporroteando en la sartén?

Actualmente alejé el teléfono de mi oreja, lo miré, luego lo puse de vuelta.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas? —Estaba diciendo él.

— ¿Apuntarme a qué? —Pregunté.

—Al desayuno.

— ¿Ahora? —Dije, mirando el reloj.

— ¿Qué, tienes planes ya?

—Bueno, no, pero...

—Genial. Te recojo en veinte minutos.

Y luego solo colgó. Puse el teléfono de vuelta en su base, luego me giré, mirándome en el espejo sobre mi cómoda. Veinte minutos, pensé. Vale. En diecinueve y medio, me las arreglé para ducharme, sacar algunas ropas, y llegué a mi puerta delantera, donde estaba esperando cuando Harry entró en el camino de entrada. Garnet aún estaba durmiendo, permitiéndome privarme de una explicación, la cual era hábil desde que no tenía una exactamente. Cuando caminé hacia el coche, Ron, quien estaba en el asiento delantero de pasajeros, empujó abierta su puerta y salió, dejándola abierta para mí.

—Recuerdas a Ron, ¿verdad? —Dijo Harry.

—Sí, —dije, mientras el asentía hacia a mí. —Pero no tienes que moverte, puedo sentarme atrás.

—No es problema, —dijo, escalando hacia el puesto de atrás. —Además, tengo que asegurarme que tengo mi engranaje para después.

— ¿Engranaje? —Mientras lo decía entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi. Harry me hizo una señal para que me pusiera el cinturón de seguridad, lo cual hice, dejándolo a él trabajar con el martillo para que abrochara al entrar.

—Para trabajar. Tengo que hacer una clase hoy, — explicó Ron. Mientras me giraba, noté que estaba sosteniendo el mismo casco rojo que el mismo día que le vi. También en el asiento habían varias almohadillas de diferentes tamaños: uno largo que parecía como algo que un árbitro llevaría, varios que tenían forma de tubo, y unos guantes gruesos. —Es un nivel intermediario. Tengo que estar seguro de estar bien cubierto.

—Cierto, —dije mientras Harry daba la vuelta, volviendo por el camino de entrada. —Entonces, ¿como terminaste con un trabajo como ese?

—De la misma forma que la mayoría, —replicó. Poniendo una almohadilla abajo. —Respondí y me uní. Inicialmente, solo ayudaba a contestar teléfonos y a matricular a estudiantes en las clases. Pero entonces el chico obtuvo una lesión en la ingle y renunció, así que fui promovido a atacante.

—O degradado, —dijo Harry. —Depende de la forma en que lo veas.

—Oh, no —dijo Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza. Tenia realmente una cara muy dulce, lo estaba notando. Cuando Harry era grande y ancho, más que el tipo atacante, Ron era pequeño y nervioso, con brillantes ojos azules. —Ser atacante es mucho mejor que el trabajo de oficina.

— ¿Lo es? —Pregunto.

—Seguro. Quiero decir, de una forma, es excitante, —dijo, —y por otra, realmente llegas a conocer a las personas de una manera muy personal. Hay un vínculo muy real en alguien superándote hasta la mierda.

Miré hacia Harry, quien estaba cambiando las marchas con una mano y con la otra ajustando el estéreo. —Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras,— dijo, manteniendo su mirada en la carretera. —No voy a comentar eso.

—Pelear une a las personas, —dijo Ron. —De hecho, muchas de las mujeres que toman mi clase van y me abrazan después. Las personas conectan conmigo. Ha pasado toneladas de veces.

—Pero solo una… — agregó Harry, —...que realmente importó.

Ron asintió, —Cierto, — dijo. —Muy cierto.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Pregunté.

—Ron se enamoró de una chica que le dio un puñetazo en la cara, — explicó Harry.

—No en la cara, — le corrigió Ron. —En el cuello.

—Aparentemente, —me dijo Harry, —la chica tiene un muy buen enfadado gancho derecho.

—Fue impresionante, — agregó Ron. —Fue en esa exposición en la que trabajé, ¿en el centro comercial? Teníamos una mesa, ya sabes, y las personas podían participar en un sorteo para una clase gratis, y golpearme, por diversión.

Harry puso su intermitente, sacudiendo su cabeza.

—De todas maneras, —continuó, —ella apareció con unos amigos, y Dolores— esa es mi jefa— comenzó su relato sobre las clases y los invitó a golpearme. Sus amigos no lo hicieron, pero ella se levantó, me miró a los ojos. Y ¡Bam!Justo en la clavícula.

—Llevabas tus almohadillas, ¿cierto? — Dije.

—Por supuesto, —dijo. —Soy un profesional. Pero aún así, incluso a través de las almohadillas, puedes notar cuando alguien da un buen golpe. Y la chica lo hizo. Además, era hermosa. Una combinación letal. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, solo me sonrió, dijo gracias, y se fue. Ido. Así como así. Ni siquiera obtuve su nombre.

Estábamos tomando ahora la autopista, cogiendo velocidad. —Guau, —dije. — Esa es una gran historia.

—Sí,— dijo, asintiendo, su expresión solemne. Puso sus manos en el tope del casco en su regazo, plegándolas con cuidado. —Lo sé.

Harry bajo el cristal de su ventana, dejando entrar un poco de aire, luego tomó una gran bocanada de aire. —Oh sí, —dijo. —Estamos casi allí.

Miré hacia alrededor; todo lo que podía ver era la autopista. — ¿Adonde?

—Dos palabras, — dijo Harry. —Doble tocino.

Cinco minutos después estábamos entrando en el aparcamiento del Mundo de los Waffles, un 24 horas siempre abierto al desayuno saliendo de la autopista.

Entonces le gustan los desayunos, pensé. Luego la brisa cambió, y de repente lo olí: el tocino. La escena era picante, pesado, inevitable.

—Oh Dios mío, —dije mientras llegábamos al interior. Harry y Ron lo estaban tomando profundo, respiraciones completas cada uno a mi lado. —Esto es…

—Maravilloso, lo sé, — dijo Harry. —No solía ser de esta manera. Quiero decir, ellos tenían tocino, pero no a este nivel, pero luego este nuevo lugar abrió al otro lado de la autopista…

—El café de la mañana, — dijo Ron, arrugando su nariz. —Tan mediocre. Famosos panqueques esponjosos.

—…Y tenían que ser competitivos. Entonces ahora, todos los días es el Día del doble tocino, — él se detuvo, empujando la puerta abriéndola para mí. —Es genial, ¿verdad?

Asentí, luego entré. Lo primero que noté fue que el olor era fuerte, si aquello fuera aún más posible. Lo segundo era la habitación, la cual era pequeña y estaba hacinada de mesas y cabinas, estaba congelada.

—Oh, — dijo Harry cuando me miró y vio que tenía mis brazos envolviéndome a mí mismo. —Olvidé advertirte sobre el asunto del frío aquí. —Harry se quitó la chaqueta que tenia puesta, sosteniéndola hacia mí. Empecé a protestar, pero dijo, —Lo mantienen frío para que las personas no se queden mucho tiempo. Créeme, si tienes frío ahora, en diez minutos estarás congelado. Tómala.

La tomé, me la puse. Por supuesto que era enorme para mí, los puños cubriéndome completamente las manos. La apreté fuerte hacia mí mientras seguíamos a un alto, flaco camarero el cual su distintivo decía DEANN nos llevaba a una cabina cerca de la ventana. Detrás de nosotros había una mujer amamantando a un bebé, su cabeza hacia abajo. Del otro lado había una pareja como de nuestra edad comiendo panqueques, ambos en ropa para hacer ejercicio. La chica tenía el pelo rubio y una cinta elástica alrededor de sus muñecas, mientras que el chico era alto y moreno, la parte inferior de un tatuaje justo visible debajo de la manga de su camisa.

—Recomiendo los panqueques de chispa de chocolate, — me dijo Ron después de que Deann trajera el café y nos dejara para examinar el menú. —Con bastante mantequilla y sirope. Y tocino.

—Ugh, —dijo Harry. —Yo lo mantengo básico: huevos, tocino, bizcocho. Hecho.

El cerdo se veía como un requerimiento, entonces cuando Deann volvió pedí panqueques y, sí, tocino. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que no lo necesitaba, sentía como si hubiera comido una buena parte con solo respirar.

—Entonces chicos hacéis esto cada semana,—dije, tomando un trago de mi agua.

—Sí, —asintió Harry. —Desde el primer programa. Es una tradición. Y Ron siempre paga.

—Esa no es una tradición, —dijo Ron. —Es porque perdí una apuesta.

— ¿Cuanto tiempo tendrás que pagar?

—Para siempre, —me dijo Ron. —Tuve mi oportunidad, y lo arruiné. Y ahora pago. Literalmente.

—No es realmente para siempre, —dijo ahora Harry, golpeando con su cuchara su vaso de agua. —Justo hasta que logre hablar con ella.

— ¿Y cuando va a suceder eso? —Preguntó Ron.

—La próxima vez que la veas.

—Sí,— dijo con tristeza. —La próxima vez.

Miré hacia Harry. —La chica del puño, — explicó. —En julio, la vimos saliendo de un club. La primera vez que la veíamos. Y Ron había estado hablando de ella sin parar desde que le golpeó.

Ron enrojeció. —No es sin parar.

—Y ahí su oportunidad, — finalizó Harry. —Pero no pudo actuar.

—La cuestión es… — dijo Ron, —... que soy un gran creyente del momento perfecto. Ellos no están alrededor muy a menudo.

Este profundo pensamiento fue puntuado o interrumpido, dependiendo de cómo lo vieras por Deann llegando con nuestra comida. Nunca había visto tanto tocino en mi vida, estaba repleto hasta el borde, cayendo del borde de mi plato literalmente.

—Entonces allí estoy, —dijo Ron poniéndole mantequilla a sus panqueques. — Tratando de entenderlo, y su chaqueta se cae de la parte posterior de la silla. Es como si estuviera predestinado, ¿sabes? Pero me congelo. No puedo hacerlo.

A mi lado, Harry ya había colocado un pedazo de tocino en su boca y mientras masticaba condimentaba sus huevos.

—La cuestión es… — Dijo Ron. —Es algo genial cuando finalmente obtienes la oportunidad de hacer lo que quieres hacer —necesitas hacer— más que cualquier cosa. Es un tipo de mierda tenebroso que cae sobre ti.

Empujó el sirope hacia mí, y lo tomé, poniendo un poco en mis panqueques. — Lo apuesto, —dije.

—Es por lo que… —dijo Harry. —Dije que si recogía la chaqueta y hablaba con ella, yo pagaba el desayuno para siempre, y que si no lo hacía tendría que pagarla cuenta.

RON tomó otro mordisco de sus panqueques. —La verdad es que me levanté y caminé hasta allí. Pero luego ella se giró y…

—En SOC, —dijo hARRY.

—Pánico. Ella me vio, y me puse nervioso, y seguí caminando. Ahora tengo que pagar el desayuno por la eternidad. O, hasta que lo haga bien en la apuesta, lo cual es improbable porque no la he visto desde entonces.

—Guau, — dije. —Es una gran historia.

Él asintió sobriamente, así como lo había hecho antes en el coche. —Sí, —dijo. —Lo sé.

Para entonces cuando nos fuimos una hora después, todo el tocino se había ido y estaba tan lleno que pensé que podría reventar. De regreso al coche alcancé mi cinturón de seguridad, cruzándolo sobre mí, luego me detuve justo antes de llegar a la hebilla mientras Harry lo deslizó por mí, luego agarró el martillo de nuevo. Sus manos cerca de mi cintura mientras golpeaba el centro, su cabeza agachada en mi hombro. Miré su cabello oscuro, las pecas de su oído, esas largas pestañas, pero entonces ya había terminado, y se alejó.

Todo el camino hacia la ciudad, miré a Ron por el espejo lateral mientras se ponía sus almohadillas para trabajar: primero la gran pieza del pecho, luego los tubos que iban en los brazos y piernas, gradualmente creciendo más sustancial y menos reconocible frente a mis ojos. Se puso su casco mientras estacionábamos en el centro comercial donde se encontraba su trabajo.

—Gracias por el paseo, —dijo, abriendo la puerta, facilitándose a sí mismo hacia afuera. Las almohadillas en sus piernas eran tan duras que tenía que tomar cortos y vacilantes pasos. Los brazos colgando a sus lados. —Te llamo luego.

—Suena bien, —dijo Harry.

Mientras conducíamos hacia casa, el paisaje se difuminaba al pasar, pensé de regreso a aquel primer día, y como de extraño era encontrarme a mí mismo con él. Ahora era casi normal. Afuera, el vecindario estaba tranquilo, algunos aspersores en marcha, un hombre en albornoz afuera en el porche para recoger su periódico, y me encontré a mí mismo pensando en lo que Ron había dicho sobre el momento perfecto. Este parecía como uno, de repente, el momento perfecto para decirle algo a Harry. Para agradecerle tal vez, o solo decirle lo mucho que… Que su amistad había significado para mí en las últimas semanas. Pero cuando estaba tomando coraje a los nervios de decir algo, él me interrumpió.

—Entonces, ¿has escuchado algunos de los Cds que quemé para ti?

—Sí, —dije mientras que él cruzaba por mi calle. —De hecho comencé ayer la canción de protesta.

— ¿Y?

—Me quedé dormido, —le dije, él hizo una mueca de dolor. —Pero estaba muy cansado. Lo escucharé de nuevo y te dejaré saber.

—Sin prisas, —dijo, aparcando frente de mi casa. —Estas cosas toman tiempo.

—Sin bromear. Me has dado mucho para escuchar.

—Diez Cds, —replicó. —Eso no es mucho. Apenas alcanza.

—Harry, es, como, 140 canciones. Mínimo.

—Si quieres una educación real, —continua, ignorando eso. —No puedes solo sentarte y esperar a que la música venga a ti. Tienes que ir tú hacia la música.

— ¿Estas sugiriendo algún tipo de peregrinación? —Estaba bromeando. Juzgando por la mirada seria en su cara, no lo estaba.

—Podrías llamarlo de esa forma, — dijo.

—Uh-oh, —dije, acomodándome en mi asiento. — ¿Y como lo llamarías tú?

—Ir a un club para escuchar una banda, — replicó. —Una buena banda. En vivo. La próxima semana.

La primera cosa que pasó por mi mente fue una pregunta: ¿estará invitándome a salir? La segunda, siguiendo rápidamente detrás: que si realmente le preguntara, él me respondería con la verdad, y no estaba seguro si quería eso. Si el dijera que sé... ¿Qué? Genial. Y terrorífico. Si decía que no, me sentiría como un idiota.

—Una buena banda, — repetí instantáneamente. —Buena, ¿según por quien?

—Por mí, por supuesto.

—Oh.

Alzó una ceja. —Y otros, también,— dijo. —Es la banda de un primo de Ron.

—Ellos son…

—No, no es techno, — respondió categóricamente. —Son más como un rock suelto, canciones originales, algo jokey pero sólidamente alternativo.

—Guau, — dije. —Esa es una gran descripción.

—La descripción no significa nada. Es la música lo que cuenta, — dijo. —Y la música, te gustará. Confía en mí.

—Ya veremos, —dije, y él sonrió. —Entonces, ¿Cuando es este Rock- SueltoCanciones- Originales- Algo Jokey-Pero- Sólidamente- Alternativo que toca esta banda?

—El sábado por la noche, —respondió. —Es una presentación de todas las edades, en Bendo, es un primer encuentro, así que estarán alrededor de las 9.

—Vale.

—Vale, ¿irás?

—Sí.

—Genial.

Sonreí cuando, detrás de él entré en mi casa, vi a Garnet aparecer encima de las escaleras. Estaba en pijama y bostezando, una mano en su boca, cuando comenzó a bajar hacia el vestíbulo, su sombra se extendía a través de la pared a su lado. Una vez al pie de las escaleras, cruzó el salón, luego se agachó sobre sus macetas en la ventana delantera. Después de un momento, levantó una mano, presionando la tierra de una de ellas, luego se giró a otra en el lado opuesto de frente a la luz. Luego se sentó sobre sus talones, sus manos en su cadera, y las estudió. Miré a Harry, quien estaba observándola también, y me sorprendí por lo que esta se parecía a él. Desde fuera, tenía que parecer tan diferente de lo que realmente era. Un movimiento en la casa de al lado y verías algo más, otra mirada, otra historia. Esta no era ni siquiera mía para hablar, pero por alguna razón, me encontré esperando hacerlo de todas formas.

—Son hierbas, —le dije a Harry. —Las plantó ayer. Son, um, parte de la terapia.

Él asintió. —Dijiste que estaba enferma. ¿Qué pasa? Si no te importa mi pregunta.

—Tiene un desorden alimenticio, — dije.

—Oh.

—Está mucho mejor de lo que estaba, —añadí. Y eso era verdad. De hecho, la había observado comer dos trozos de pizza la noche anterior. Mucho después de comer yo, y solo después de borrar la presencia de grasa, y luego cortarlos en algunos trozos más pequeños. Pero se los comió, así que eso tenía que contar algo. —Quiero decir, cuando lo averiguamos al principio, estaba realmente mal. Estuvo en el hospital durante un tiempo el año pasado.

Ambos observaron a Garnet ponerse de pie, apartando un mechón de su pelo fuera de su cara. Me pregunté si de repente sería diferente a Harry, como si supiera que esta información la había cambiado hacia él. Estudié su expresión, pero no había manera de decirlo.

—Eso debió haber sido duro, —dijo él, cuando se giró, andando hacia la mesa del salón. —Observarla pasar por eso.

Cuando Garnet pasó por debajo del arco de la puerta de la cocina, desapareció. Un segundo después, la localicé otra vez, cruzando la isla delantera. Eso era lo que siempre había olvidado al estar fuera de nuestra casa, como parecía cuando lo podías ver todo, pero ciertas cosas estaban bloqueadas, escondidas. —Sí, — dije. —Lo fue. Fue horroroso. Realmente me asustó.

Esta vez, no pensé en el hecho de que estaba diciendo la verdad. No tuve ese momento cuando me sentí tomar el salto, retándome a ser honesto. En su lugar, solo ocurrió. Harry se giró y me miró, y yo tragué, fuerte. Luego, como tan a menudo como me encontraba haciendo cuando tenía su atención, continué.

—Lo de Garnet, —dije, —es que ella siempre fue realmente reservada. Así que nunca sabes si algo está mal con ella. Mi hermana Ellen, es totalmente opuesta, el tipo de persona que siempre ofrece demasiada información. Así que, cuando Ellen era infeliz, lo sabías incluso si no querías hacerlo. Mientras que con Garnet, tenías que sacárselo. O averiguar algo de otra manera.

Harry miró otra vez a la casa, pero Garnet había desaparecido otra vez. —¿Y que hay de ti? —Dijo él.

— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿Cómo pueden decir cuando algo está mal contigo?

Ellos no pueden, pensé, pero no lo dije. No podía decirlo. —No lo sé, adivino que tendrás que preguntarles.

Un gran SUV nos pasó detrás, levantó un montón de hojas que habían sido rastrilladas hacia el bordillo. Cuando revolotearon a través del limpiaparabrisas, miré de vuelta a mi casa para ver a Garnet subiendo las escaleras otra vez, una botella de agua en su mano. Esta vez, miró hacia fuera. Cuando nos vio, frenó sus pasos, brevemente, antes de continuar hacia el descansillo.

—Debería entrar, —dije, levantando la mano para desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. — ¡Gracias otra vez por el desayuno!

—No hay problema, —dijo Harry. —No olvides lo de la peregrinación, ¿vale? Sábado. A las nueve en punto.

—Vale. —Abrí mi puerta, saliendo, luego cerrándola detrás de mí. Cuando caminé alrededor del parachoques delantero, él encendió el motor, luego me saludó. No fue hasta que estaba a medio camino del paseo que me di cuenta que aún llevaba su chaqueta. Me giré alrededor, solo para verle tomar la esquina, un borrón azul, desapareciendo. Demasiado tarde.

Abrí la puerta delantera, caminando dentro, luego me quité la chaqueta, doblándola sobre mi brazo. Había algo anticuado en el bolsillo exterior, y lo cogí, mis dedos buscando a tientas hasta que rozaron un sólido objeto. Incluso antes de sacarlo, sabía lo que era: el iPod de Harry. Estaba arañado y con muescas más allá de toda creencia, un débil golpe a través de la pantalla, sus auriculares enrollados alrededor. Y además el frío Mundo de Waffles, estaba caliente en mi mano.

— ¿Draco?

Salté, luego levanté la mirada; Garnet estaba arriba de las escaleras, mirándome.

—Hola, —dije.

—Te has levantado pronto.

—Sí, —dije. —Yo, um, salí a desayunar.

Ella me estrechó sus ojos. — ¿Cuándo te fuiste?

—Hace un rato, —dije, subiendo las escaleras. Cuando llegué al descansillo, ella se echó a un lado, solo brevemente, para que tuviera que pasar a su lado apretada. La oí olerme una vez. Luego dos veces. Tocino, pensé.

—Mejor empezaré con mis deberes, —dije, dirigiéndome hacia mi dormitorio.

—Vale, —dijo ella lentamente. Pero se quedó donde estaba, aún mirando, cuando cerré mi puerta detrás de mí.

Porque nunca había visto a Harry sin su iPod, asumí que notaría la ausencia bastante rápido. Así que cuando el teléfono sonó esa tarde después, le levanté esperando oírle ya en la profunda retirada de la música. Pero no era Harry; era mi madre.

— ¡Draco!¡Hola!

Cuando mi madre estaba nerviosa, su alegría era un cohete. La línea casi chisporroteaba de su alegría forzada. —Hola, —dije. — ¿Cómo va vuestro viaje?

—Bien, —dijo ella. —Ahora mismo tu padre está jugando al golf, y yo acabo de hacerme las uñas. Hemos estado demasiado ocupados, pero me figuro que debería comprobar. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

Esta era actualmente su tercera llamada en treinta y seis horas. Pero jugué de todas formas.

—Bien, —dije. —No ha ocurrido mucho.

— ¿Cómo está Garnet?

—Bien.

— ¿Está ahí ahora?

—No lo sé, —dije. Me senté, luego salí de la cama, caminando a mi puerta y la abrí. —Puedo comprobarlo...

— ¿Ha salido? —Preguntó ella.

—No estoy seguro, —dije. Dios, pensé. —Aguanta. —Salí al pasillo, luego puse el teléfono en mi pecho, escuchando durante un segundo. No oí la TV, o algún ruido escaleras abajo, así que en su lugar caminé unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta de Garnet, la cual estaba cerrada, pero no completamente. Llamé, ligeramente.

— ¿Sí?

Cuando la empujé abierta, ella estaba sentada en su cama, las piernas cruzadas, escribiendo en una libreta en su regazo. —Mamá está al teléfono, —dije. Ella suspiró, luego levantó su mano, y caminé dentro, dándola el receptor. — ¿Hola?... Hola... Sí, estoy aquí... Estoy bien... Todo está bien. No tienes que seguir llamando, lo sabes.

Luego mi madre dijo algo, y Garnet se sentó contra su cabecero. Cuando escuchaba, ofreció una serie de mmm-mhms y uh-huhs, yo miraba por su ventana. Incluso aunque nuestros dormitorios estaban adjuntos, su vista del curso de golf, donde un hombre comprobaba a los chicos que ahora estaba tomando una práctica nadaban, parecía totalmente diferente a mí, como si hubiera sido otro lugar distinto.

—Sí, vale, —estaba diciendo ahora, levantando una mano para suavizar su pelo.

Mirándola, pensé otra vez en cuan maravillosa era, incluso en pantalones y camiseta, sin maquillaje, cortaba la respiración. Así que por muy difícil que fuera de creer ella podía haberse parecido a sí mismo y ver algo más. —Se lo diré... Vale... Adiós.

Se quitó el teléfono de su oído, golpeando el botón de apagado. —Mamá dice que te verá mañana, —dijo ella. —Volverán para la hora de la cena.

—Oh, —dije cuando me entregó el receptor. —Vale.

—Y podemos comer spaghetti para cenar hoy o salir. —Se sentó, poniendo sus piernas en su pecho, luego me miró. — ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Dudé, preguntándome si esta era una pregunta con truco. —No me importa, — dije. —Spaghetti está bien.

—De acuerdo. Lo prepararé en un rato.

—Vale. Puedo ayudar, si quieres.

—Lo que sea, —dijo ella. —Lo averiguaremos después. —Se inclinó hacia delante, cogiendo un bolígrafo que estaba al lado de su pie y sin tapar. Pude ver ahora que encima de la página de la libreta en su regazo estaba llena con su escritura, y me pregunté que estaba escribiendo. Después de un momento, ella me miró. — ¿Qué?

—Nada, —dije, dándome cuenta de que aún estaba allí de pie. —Yo, um, te veré en un rato.

Volví a mi dormitorio y me senté en la cama, cogiendo el iPod de Harry. Parecía extraño, y quizás algo estaba mal, lo tenía aquí en mi dormitorio, sin mencionar en mis manos. Aún así, me encontré desenrollando los auriculares, luego apretando el botón de encendido. Después de un segundo, la pantalla se iluminó. Cuando apareció el menú, pulsé en las canciones. Había 9.987 para elegir. Buen Dios, pensé, cuando bajé a través de la lista durante un minuto, títulos pasando borrosos. Recordé lo que él había dicho sobre ahogar cosas. Era lo que había hecho durante el divorcio, pero también cada día, me di cuenta, cuando caminaba alrededor con los auriculares puestos. Diez mil canciones podían llenar mucho silencio. Pulsé de vuelta al menú, luego bajé por la lista de to play. Otra larga lista apareció: espectáculo a.m. 8/12, espectáculo a.m. 8/19, canciones (importadas). Y luego: Draco.

Despegué el dedo del botón. Probablemente solo era un CD que me había hecho, pensé. Pero aún así, me encontré dudando, de la misma manera que había hecho antes en la furgoneta. Esperando para saberlo, pero no. Esta vez, pensé, rompí. Cuando pulsé el botón, la pantalla cambió, sacando una lista de canciones. La primera era "Jennifer" por una banda llamada Lipo. La cual sonaba ligeramente familiar. Después fue "Descartes Dream," por Misanthrope, la segunda canción, la cual seguía y pulsé. Solo me llevó un momento reconocerla como una de las canciones del primer espectáculo de Harry que había escuchado. No me gustaba, pero lo escuché. Y discutí con él después. Estaban todas allí. Cada canción de la que habíamos hablado y discutido, escuchadas en cuidadoso orden. La canción de Mayan, del primer día que me había dado el paseo. "Gracias," por Led Zeppelín, de cuando le había recogido. Completamente demasiado techno, cada canción de golpes metálicos. Incluso Jenny Reef. Cuando escuché un trozo de cada, pensé en todas las veces que había visto a Harry con sus auriculares puestos y me preguntaba lo que estaba escuchando, mucho menos pensando en eso. ¿Quién habría adivinado que había sido yo?

Miré al reloj, eran las 4:55. Harry tenía que estar perdido por ahora. No importaba mucho. Solo conduciría a su casa y se lo entregaría. Fácil. A medio camino de las escaleras, pensé, oí un golpe, seguido de un murmullo "mierda".

Cuando asomé mi cabeza en la cocina, Garnet estaba sacando una cacerola del armario.

— ¿Todo bien? —Pregunté.

—Bien. —Ella estaba de pie, apartando su pelo de su cara. En la isla delante de ella, había una jarra de pasta, una caja de spaghetti, una tabla de cortar con un pimiento rojo y un pepino encima, y una bolsa de lechuga. — ¿Vas a salir o algo?

—Um, —dije. —Era... solo por un rato. A menos que quieras que...

—No, estoy bien. —Cogió una caja de spaghetti, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando leyó la parte de atrás.

—Oh. Vale, —dije. —Bueno, volveré a las...

—Esto solo... —Bajó la caja. —No estoy segura de que olla se supone que tengo que usar para la pasta.

Puse el abrigo de Harry en la mesa, luego crucé la sala hacia el armario cerca de la cocina. —Esta, —le dije, sacando un gran escurridor y la cacerola en la que se encontraba. —Es más fácil vaciarlo de esta manera.

—Oh, —dijo ella. —Cierto. Seguro.

Me apresuré al fregadero, llenándolo con agua, y la puse en la cocina. Podía sentirla mirándome cuando me giré hacia el quemador. —Llevará un rato, —le dije. —Si lo tapas, tardará menos tiempo.

Ella asintió. —Vale.

Caminé de vuelta a la silla donde había dejado el abrigo de Harry, luego me quedé allí de pie, mirando, cuando ella tomó una pequeña cacerola del armario y lo puso en la cocina. Luego cogió la salsa de la pasta, abriendo la tapadera y echándolo dentro. Todo esto lo hacía muy lenta y deliberadamente, como si estuviera abriendo átomos. Lo cual no era realmente todo tan sorprendente, cuando Garnet difícilmente cocinaría. Mi madre monitorizaba todas sus comidas, preparando sus aperitivos y sandwiches, incluso los cereales que comía en el desayuno. Me di cuenta que si esto era extraño para mí verlo, tendría que ser realmente extraño para ella hacerlo. Especialmente sola.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —Le pregunté cuando empujó la cuchara fuera del cajón hacia la cocina y metiéndolo dentro de la salsa, removiéndolo tentativamente. —No me importa.

Durante un minuto, ella no dijo nada, y me pregunté si la había ofendido. Pero entonces, sin girarse, dijo, —Seguro, si quieres hacerlo.

Así que esa noche, por primera vez que pudiera recordar, preparé la cena con mi hermana. No hablamos mucho, más que las preguntas ocasionales que me hacía (a que temperatura ponía el horno para el pan de ajo, o cuantos spaghetti ponía) y mis respuestas (350, todo). Puse la mesa mientras ella preparaba la ensalada en su lentitud típica y metódica, cortando las verduras tan cuidadosamente y agrupándolas por colores en la tabla de cortar. Una vez todo estuvo hecho, Garnet y yo nos sentamos juntos en el salón, solo las dos. Cuando me deslicé en mi asiento, miré a sus macetas en el poyete de la ventana.

—Parecen bien ahí, —dije cuando se sentó.

—Creo que sí, —replicó, cogiendo su servilleta. Su plato era mayoritariamente de ensalada, con solo un diminuto trozo de pasta, pero no dije nada, solo porque sabía que mi madre lo haría. —Ahora solo tienen que crecer.

Giré algunos spaghetti en mi tenedor, luego tomé un bocado. —Esto está bueno,—le dije. —Perfecto.

—Es pasta, —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. —Es fácil.

—No siempre, —le dije. —Si lo cocinas poco, se queda crujiente por la mitad. Y si lo cocinas demasiado, está blando. Esto está en su punto.

—De verdad, —dijo ella.

Asentí. Durante un momento, ambos estuvimos tranquilos. Miré a las macetas otra vez, al campo de golf de más allá, tan verde que casi era irreal.

—Gracias, —dijo Garnet.

No estaba seguro si era por el cumplido de la cocina, o la ensalada, o solo por estar alrededor. No me importaba, tampoco. Solo estaba feliz de hacerlo, por cualquier cosa que fuera.

—Eres bienvenida, —dije, y ella asintió, cuando fuera, un coche pasó, luego frenó, el conductor mirándonos dentro antes de moverse.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: GUA,Buenas. **

**LA PRIMERA CITA INDIRECTA DE DRACO Y HARRY (Con un Ron de metiche y expetador). A que fue divertido y entretenido de sobremanera adaptar este capitulo, además que Harry se armo de valor y invito a salir a Draco a una cita directa. Además tiene un album de Draco (enamorado forever o acosador xD), bueno les dejo el capitulo. Disfrutenlo.**

**Actualizo Martes 20 de enero de 2015. **

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	12. Chapter 11 One Day

!** ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11 -One Day (LMFAO)<p>

—Soy Draco.

Aún no había quitado mi dedo del timbre de Harry, pero de alguna manera Brien ya estaba al otro lado. La perilla giró y la puerta se abrió.

Al principio, casi no la reconocí, ya que llevaba una cantidad increíble de maquillaje: base, sombra, delineador de ojos, demasiado colorete y pestañas postizas; una de las cuales se había salido y pegado en su ceja. También tenía un vestido ajustado, negro sin tirantes y sandalias de tacón muy alto, sobre los cuales se tambaleó cuando agarró el picaporte.

Agrupadas alrededor de ella, mirándome, había otras cuatro chicas, vestidas también. El grupo estaba compuesto por: una chica de pelo negro corto con gafas, vestida con un traje negro y zapatos de tacón de cuña; dos pelirrojas idénticas con ojos verdes y pecas, cada una con unos jeans y unos tops; y una rubia gordita que parecía llevar un vestido de graduación. En el pequeño espacio del pasillo, el olor de la laca para el pelo era abrumador.

— ¡Draco! — Gritó Brien, saltando de arriba a abajo. Su cabello, arreglado a lo alto de su cabeza en algún tipo de faux-Mohawk, no se movió. — ¡Hola!

—Hola, —dije. —Qué estáis…

Antes de que pudiera terminar, ella se estiró, agarró mi mano y tiró de mí bajo el umbral. —Chicas, —dijo mientras las otras daban un paso atrás sin dejar de mirar, —oh Dios mío, este es Draco Malfoy, ¿puedes creerlo?

La rubia con el vestido de promoción, me estudiaba con sus labios rosa fruncidos, dijo: —Estabas en ese comercial.

— ¡Duh! — Dijo Brien. Levantó la mano, finalmente ajustando su pestaña. —Él es el chico Kopf's. Y un modelo de Lakeview.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó una de las pelirrojas.

—Bueno, —dije, —estaba en el vecindario, y...

—Ella es amiga de mi hermano y mía. —Brien me apretó la mano de nuevo, la palma de su mano caliente contra la mía. Ella me dijo, — ¡Estas justo a tiempo para nuestra sesión de fotos! ¡Puedes ayudarnos con nuestras poses!

—En realidad, no puedo quedarme, — dije. —Sólo me detuve durante un segundo.

Esto era lo que le había dicho a Garnet, también, después de cenar. Que tenía algo que llevarle a un amigo, y que estaría de vuelta en una hora. Sólo había asentido con la cabeza, aunque me miraba de forma extraña, como si estuviera preguntando si podría volver a casa oliendo a tocino.

— ¿Te gusta mi traje? —Preguntó Brien ahora posando con una mano detrás de su cuello y los ojos mirando hacia el techo. Lo sostuvo por un momento, luego volvió a su posición normal. —Estamos haciendo diferentes looks. Yo estoy de noche elegante.

—Nosotras casuales durante el día, —me dijo una de las pelirrojas, plantando una de sus manos en su cadera. Su hermana, que tenía más pecas, asintió con la cabeza y rostro solemne.

Miré a la chica de cabello oscuro con gafas. —Trabajando con clase, —murmuró, tirando de su negro vestido.

—Y yo, — anunció la rubia, dando vueltas para que su vestido girara con ella, —soy fantasía de compromiso.

—No lo eres, —dijo Brien. —Es nocturno formal.

—Fantasía de compromiso, —insistió la rubia, dando otro giro. Para mí, ella agregó, —Este vestido costó…

—Cuatro cientos dólares, lo sabemos, lo sabemos, —dijo Brien, molesta. —Ella cree que es la gran cosa sólo porque su hermana era una debutante.

— ¿Cuando tomamos las fotos? — Preguntó una de las pelirrojas. —Estoy cansada de ser casual durante el día, quiero usar un vestido.

— ¡En un segundo! —Espetó Brien, irritada. —En primer lugar Draco tiene que ver mi habitación. Entonces nos podrá asesorar sobre nuestros looks.

Empezó a tirar de mí hacia las escaleras, mientras las otras chicas caminaban ruidosamente detrás de nosotras. — ¿Esta Harry aquí? — Pregunté.

—En algún lugar, —dijo mientras subíamos las escaleras. La chica de cabello oscuro estaba a mi lado ahora, me estudió con una expresión seria. Mientras que las otras tres susurraban a mi espalda. —Debes ver las fotografías que nos tomamos la última vez en la casa de Michelle, ¡eran tan bonitas! ¿Y esa donde estuve como European Flair? Era fabuloso.

— ¿European Flair? — Pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. —Llevaba una boina, un pantalón a cuadros, y posé con una hogaza de pan francés. Fue impresionante.

—Quiero ser European Flair, —dijo la chica de negro. —Este vestido es aburrido. Y ¿cómo es que siempre eres la de noche elegante?

— ¡Espera un segundo! — Siseó Brien a medida que se acercaba a una puerta cerrada. Se puso delante de ella, juntando las manos en su pecho. —Está bien, —dijo. Sus pestañas se habían soltado de nuevo. —Prepárate para una experiencia de último modelo.

Esto no parecía muy prometedor. Eché un vistazo detrás de mí, y las otras chicas estaban mirándome todavía. Me giré hacia Brien. —Muy bien, —dije lentamente.

Ella se inclinó hacia abajo, giró la perilla y luego empujó la puerta abierta. —Aquí es, —dijo. — ¿Puedes creerlo?

No pude. La pared frente a mí, al igual que la de los costados, estaba cubierta de arriba abajo con lustraciones de revistas. Modelo tras modelo; anuncio tras anuncio; celebridad tras celebridad. Había rubias, morenas, pelirrojas. De alta costura, la moda del baile, la moda casual, la moda del mundo del espectáculo. Una hermosa, cara de los pómulos altos tras otro, adoptando una pose de una manera, de otra manera y de todas las formas posibles. Había muchas imágenes, recortes sobrepuestos en los bordes, que ni siquiera podía ver la pared detrás de ellas.

— ¿Y bien?—Dijo Brien. —¿Qué piensas?

A decir verdad, todo era totalmente abrumador, incluso antes de que me empujara adelante apuntando a una cara específica. Sólo después de que me acerqué me di cuenta de que era el mío.

—Mira, —dijo, —Este es el calendario de modelos de Lakeview del año pasado, cuando eras abril, y posaste con los neumáticos ¿Te acuerdas?

Asentí, y entonces me empezó a tirar unos metros a la derecha, señalando de nuevo. Mientras tanto, las otras chicas se habían dispersado. Las pelirrojas se habían dejando caer sobre la cama, donde hojeaban una pila de revistas. Mientras que la rubia y la morena competían por un puesto en la silla que daba a un tocador.

—Y esto, —dijo Brien, con su pulgar en la pared —Es el anuncio Boca Tan que estaba en el programa de un partido de baloncesto al que fui el año pasado en la universidad. Mira, tu pelo es rubio, ¿no?

—Exacto, —dije. Miré que tenia un poco de naranja, también. Que extraño. Me había olvidado de eso. —Lo es.

Otro tirón, y las fotos se volvieron borrosas cuando nos movimos de nuevo, esta vez en dirección contraria, llegando al extremo izquierdo. —Pero ésta, —dijo, —es mi favorita de todos los tiempos. Es por eso que la tengo junto a mi cama.

Me incliné más cerca. Era un collage de fotos del comercial "de vuelta a la escuela" de Kopf's: Yo en mi uniforme de jugador, en el banco con las chicas y chicos detrás, en el escritorio, rodeando con los brazos a la linda chica de rosa.

— ¿De donde sacaste estas fotos? —Le pregunté.

—Es un capturado de pantalla, —dijo con orgullo. —Grabé el anuncio en un DVD, después lo descargué y guardé las imágenes en mi ordenador. Genial, ¿no?

Me incliné hacia adelante, buscando aún más cerca, recordando, como hacia cada vez que veía el comercial, ese día en abril cuando se hicieron las tomas. Estaba tan diferente entonces, todo era diferente desde entonces.

Brien me soltó la mano, apoyándose a mi lado. —Me encanta ese anuncio, —dijo ahora. —Al principio, fue por el equipo de jugadores, porque estaré dentro este verano. Pero entonces todo era sobre la ropa, y la historia... quiero decir, es genial.

—La historia, —le dije.

—Sí. —Se volvió a mirarme. —Ya sabes, que eres un chico, y vas a volver a la escuela secundaria después de un gran verano.

—Oh, —dije. —Cierto.

—Al principio, es, como que, todo lo que sucede verdaderamente en el comienzo de la escuela. Al igual que jugar en el gran partido. Y estudiar para los exámenes, y salir con todos tus amigos al patio.

Estar con todos mis amigos en el patio, Pensé. Correcto.

—Y entonces, —dijo, —termina con el primer baile, donde obtienes a la chica caliente. Lo que significa que el año será aún mejor. —Suspiró. —Es como si tuvieras una gran vida, y llegas a hacer todas estas cosas bien. Como toda la secundaria deben ser. Eres como…

La miré de nuevo. Su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de los cuadros, sin dejar de mirarlas. —El chico que lo tiene todo, —digo, recordando las palabras del director.

Ella se volvió hacia mí, moviendo la cabeza. —Exactamente, —dijo.

Quería decirle que, justo en ese momento, eso no era cierto. Que estaba lejos de ser el chico que lo tenía todo, que ni siquiera era ese chico en las fotos, si alguna vez lo había sido. Nadie en la vida era realmente así, un glorioso momento tras otro. Sobre todo el mío. Un conjunto real de instantes de mi regreso a la escuela sería algo completamente distinto: la linda boca de Pansy formando una palabra fea, Thodore Nott sonriéndome, yo solo detrás del edificio vomitando en la hierba. Esta era la auténtica verdad sobre mí al volver a escuela. La historia de mi vida.

Oí pesados pasos en el pasillo, y luego un profundo suspiro. —Brien, te lo dije, si quieres que yo haga las fotografías, vamos a seguir adelante y hacerlo. Tengo un programa en el que trabajar y no...

Me puse de pie, Harry estaba de pie en la puerta abierta. Cuando me vio, sus ojos se ampliaron. —Tengo toda la noche, —finalizó. —Hey. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vino a mi fiesta, — dijo Brien.

Harry entornó los ojos. — ¿Has venido para esto?

— ¿Estás ayudando con la sesión de fotos? —Le respondí.

—No, —dijo. —Yo solo...

—Necesitábamos un fotógrafo, —me explicó Brien, —para las fotos de grupo. Y ahora tenemos un estilista, también. Esto es perfecto. —Dio una palmada. —Bueno, todo el mundo, al piso de abajo y a sus posiciones. Vamos a hacer las fotos grupales para luego pasar a las individuales. ¿Quién tiene nuestra lista?

La chica de cabello negro se levantó de la silla frente al espejo, buscando en su bolsillo para sacar una pieza de papel doblado. —Aquí, —dijo.

—Está bien, —dijo Harry cuando Brien la tomó, —dime por qué estás realmente aquí.

—La moda es mi vida, —le dije. —Ya lo sabes.

Brien se aclaró la garganta. —Casual de día primero, —dijo, señalando a las pelirrojas, —Seguido por trabajando con clase, elegante de noche, y noche formal.

—Fantasía de compromiso, —corrigió la rubia.

— ¡Abajo! —Dijo Brien. — ¡Vamos!

Las pelirrojas se levantaron de la cama, en dirección a la puerta, la chica de pelo negro las siguió a lo largo. La rubia, en comparación, se tomó su tiempo, dirigiéndome una mirada cuando pasó.

—Hola, Harry, —dijo mientras caminaba a su lado. El borde de su vestido se arrastraba sobre la alfombra.

Harry asintió con la cabeza hacia ella, con una expresión plana en su rostro. —Hola, Elinor, —dijo. Al sonido de su nombre, el rostro se le encendió en un color rosa y cogió velocidad, para lanzase hacia la puerta y por el pasillo. Donde fue recibida con un estallido de risas.

Brien siguió a sus amigas, luego se detuvo en la puerta, volviéndose a mirarnos.

—Harry, —dijo, —te necesitamos en la planta baja en cinco, listo para tomar las fotos. Draco, puedes estilizar y supervisar.

—Cuida tu tono, Brien, —le dijo Harry. —O tú tomarás las fotos.

— ¡Cinco minutos! —Dijo. Luego caminó fuertemente por el pasillo, levantando la voz de nuevo cuando continuó con las órdenes para sus amigas.

—Guau, —le dije a Harry cuando su voz se desvaneció. —Esta es una verdadera producción.

—Dímelo a mí, —dijo, sentado en el borde de la cama. —Y recuerda mis palabras: terminarán en lágrimas. Siempre lo hacen. Estas chicas no tienen ningún concepto de pensamiento hacia el medio.

— ¿Pensamiento hacia dónde?

—El medio, —repetía mientras me sentaba a su lado. —Es un término de manejo de la ira. Significa no sólo pensando en los extremos. Ya sabes, o consigo lo que quiero o no quiero. O tengo razón o estoy equivocado.

—O soy Fantasía de compromiso o soy nocturno formal, —añadí.

—Eso es. Es peligroso pensar así, porque nada esta totalmente cortado y seco, —dijo. —A menos que al parecer, tengas trece años.

—Miss Fantasía Compromiso se parece un poco a una diva.

— ¿Elinor? —Él soltó una respiración. —Ella es un trozo de trabajo.

—Parece que te gusta más de un poco.

—Déjalo, —dijo él, disparándome una mirada oscura. —Ese es I-Lang. Gran-Tiempo.

—Conoces todo sobre las conexiones de los modelos y fotógrafos, —dije, chocándole con mi rodilla. —Eso es prácticamente necesario.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, otra vez?

—Solo vine para dejar esto. —Levanté su chaqueta. —Olvidé devolvértela esta mañana.

—Oh, —dijo él. —Gracias. Pero podrías haber esperado hasta el martes, si querías.

—Lo hubiera hecho, —le dije, buscando en el bolsillo y sacando el iPod, —excepto por esto.

Sus ojos se abrieron. —Oh, hombre, —dijo, cogiéndolo. —Podría haberlo perdido.

—Me figuré que probablemente lo necesitabas.

—Aún no, —dijo él. —Pero estaba empezando a planear el espectáculo de la próxima semana, aunque sea demasiado pronto, lo habría hecho. Gracias.

—Eres bienvenido.

Hubo un ruido de golpe desde abajo de las escaleras, lo que sonaba como si alguien animara o gimiera. — ¿Ves? —Dijo Harry, señalando a la puerta abierta. —Lágrimas. Garantizadas. Sin intermedios.

—Quizás deberías esconderlo aquí, —dije. —Podría ser seguro.

—No sé, —dijo él, mirando alrededor de las paredes. —Mirar todos esos cuadros me da escalofríos.

—Al menos no eres uno de ellos, —le dije.

— ¿Tú? ¿Hay alguno tuyo aquí?

Señalé los cuadros del comercial, y se levantó, caminando para mirar más de cerca. —No es nada especial, —dije. —De verdad.

Estudió los cuadros durante tanto tiempo que comencé arrepentirme de señalarlos.

—Es extraño, —dijo él finalmente.

—Genial, —dije. —Muchas gracias.

—No, quiero decir, que no se parecen a ti, o algo. —Paró, inclinándose un poco más cerca. —Sí. Quiero decir, que pareces familiar. Pero no como la misma persona después de todo.

Me senté allí durante un segundo, un poco extraño, porque así era como me sentía, también, cuando al anuncio más viejo que había hecho, especialmente el comercial de Kopf. Ese chico era diferente de quien era yo ahora, más completo, sin romper y mejor que él que veía en el espejo esos días. Había pensado que era el único que lo había notado.

—No te ofendas, —dijo Harry.

Sacudí mi cabeza. —Está bien.

—Quiero decir, es un bonito cuadro. —Miró de nuevo. —Solo creo que te ves mejor ahora.

Al principio, pensé que quizás le había oído mal. — ¿Ahora? —Dije.

—Sí. —Me miró. — ¿Qué pensabas que quería decir?

—Yo no... —comencé, luego me detuve. —No importa.

— ¿Crees que te diría que te ves mejor aquí?

—Bueno, —dije, —eres honesto.

—No soy imbécil, —replicó. —Te ves bien. No pareces tú. Pareces... diferente.

—Diferente mal, —dije.

—Diferente, diferente.

—Súper distraído, —señalé. —Apoderado. Doblemente apoderada¿o.

—Tienes razón, —dijo él. —Lo que quiero decir es, mirando esto, pienso, Huh, este no es Draco. No se parece a él después de todo.

— ¿A que me parezco?

—A esto, —dijo y me asintió. —Mi punto es, que no te conozco como alguien que consigue tomar fotos de un conjunto de jugadores. O incluso como modelo. Ese no eres tú para mí.

Quería preguntarle que explicara más, que me dijera lo que era para él exactamente. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que quizás ya lo había hecho. Yo ya sabía que él pensaba de mí como honesto, directo, muy divertido. Todas las cosas que nunca había pensado sobre mí mismo. Quien sabía que más podría ser, que tipo de potencial había en las diferencias entre ese chico y él que él veía ahora. Demasiadas posibilidades.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Brien escaleras arriba. — ¡Estamos listas para ti ahora!

Harry giró sus ojos. Luego caminó, levantando su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie. —Vale, —dijo. —Vamos.

Al levantar la mirada para verle, me di cuenta que esto era demasiado, parte de mis días reales atrás en la escuela: Junto con Pansy y Theo y todo lo horrible, ahí estaba Harry, levantando una mano para mí. Y ahora, cuando levanté la mano, cerrando mis dedos sobre los suyos, estuve agradecido más que cualquier otra cosa, finalmente, por agarrarla.

Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas. En una hora, teníamos una fusión.

— ¡No es justo! —Dijo la chica de pelo oscuro, cuyo nombre ahora sabía que era Ángela, su voz temblando.

—Mira bien, —le dijo Brien, ajustando su boa. — ¿Cuál es el problema?

Lo sabía. De hecho, era bastante obvio. Mientras Brien y las otras estaban alternando entre Elegante Tarde y Formal Hora de la Noche (o dependiendo de quien lo mirase, Compromiso de Fantasía), Ángela había continuado asignada al Elegante Lugar de Trabajo, el cual era claramente el menos favorito para elegir y mirar. Ahora, ella bajaba la mirada a su lisa falda negra, blusa negra y plana.

—Quiero hacer Elegante Tarde, —protestó ella. — ¿Cuándo es mi turno?

— ¡Harry! —Elinor, la rubia llamó, tirando la tapa de un tubo encima de su estómago. — ¿Estás listo para mí?

—No, —murmuró Harry cuando ella se movió hacia él, apartándose el pelo y poniendo una mano en su cadera. —Ni de cerca.

El rodaje era toda una producción. No solo tenía a las chicas sacando el mobiliario en el salón y cubriéndolo con sábanas blancas sobre el mantel para un telón de fondo, también había un área de vestuario y maquillaje (la sala polvera) y música de fondo (mayoritariamente Jenny Reef, Bitsy Bonds, y Z104); (la oferta de Harry para poner una mezcla fue rotundamente rechazada).

—Será tu turno, —Brien , quien ahora estaba en un traje de baño dorado y llevaba un pareo, la boa sobre sus hombros, dijo a Ángela, —Pero Elegante Lugar de Trabajo es muy importante. Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no tú?

Brien suspiró, apartando los flecos de su cara. —Porque mi mirada es más adecuada para la tarde, —explicó cuando las pelirrojas, quienes se habían pasado a usar el traje de baño, practicaban para las tomas de la playa, lanzando una pelota de fútbol una y otra vez.

—Con tus gafas, te ves mejor haciendo personajes serios.

Miré a Ángela, cuyo labio superior ahora estaba temblando ligeramente. —Sabes, —dije, —quizás ella podría quitarse las gafas.

— ¡Estoy lista! —Le dijo Elinor a Harry. — ¡Adelante! ¡Consigue la toma!

Harry, quien estaba delante del sofá, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando elevó la cámara hacia su ojo. Por mi experiencia, los modelos no mandan a los fotógrafos, pero esto claramente no era el caso aquí. En su lugar, Harry solo mantenía su dedo en el obturador sin parar, tomando disparo tras disparo cuando las chicas se las arreglaban cada cual a su manera. Ahora, cuando Elinor tiró un beso a la cámara, y a él, pareció horrorizado.

Como una estilista, yo había estado diciendo que era mi trabajo estar de pie en la sala polvera/ área de vestuario y supervisar el guardarropa, lo cual consistía en pilas de ropa y zapatos que estaban diseminados encima de las encimeras, suelo, y casi en las escaleras. Después de mis pocas sugerencias anteriores. Menos escote y maquillaje, para comenzar, había sido completamente ignorada, yo había estado la mayor parte del tiempo observando a Harry e intentando no reír.

—Sabes, —dijo, cuando Elinor se tiró al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse hacia él, sus codos golpeando a través del suelo de madera. —Estoy pensando en lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

—Pero ¡no hemos conseguido el grupo de fotos! —Dijo Brien.

—Entonces lo mejor es conseguir eso juntos, —le dijo. —Tu estilista y fotógrafo han sido pagados por una hora, y no puedes pagar mucho tiempo más.

—Vale, bien, —gruñó Brien, tirando su boa sobre un hombro. —Todas juntas delante del telón, ¡ahora!

Las pelirrojas agarraron sus balones y se dirigieron hacia allí, mientras Elinor se ponía de pie y dejaba su tubo otra vez. Miré a Ángela, quien estaba de pie en el arco del salón, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su labio superior seriamente temblando. Tres podían ser multitud, pensé. Pero esto podría ser cinco.

—Hey, —dije, y ella se giró alrededor, mirándome. —Vamos. Consigamos meterte en algo más.

Pude oír a Brien decirle a alguien que estaba de pie cuando Ángela me siguió de vuelta a la sala polvera, donde inspeccioné las opciones. —Esto es mono, —dije, levantando una falda roja. — ¿Qué piensas?

Ángela se sorbió la nariz, luego levantó una mano, ajustando sus gafas. —Está bien, — dijo ella.

—Y quizás podamos emparejarlo con... —Miré alrededor, entonces agarré el top negro con trampa de spaghetti. —Esto. Y algunos tacones realmente altos.

Ella asintió, cogiendo la falda. —Vale, —dijo ella, comenzando a ir al dormitorio. —Me cambiaré.

—Tú haz eso, —le dije, —yo encontrare zapatos.

—Ángela, — gritó Brien, —te necesitamos aquí.

—Solo un segundo, —dije, inclinándome y hurgando a través de la pila de zapatos que estaban a mis pies. Había levantado una par de sandalias de trampa y estaba buscando la pareja cuando sentí a alguien observándome. Cuando levanté la mirada, Harry estaba allí de pie, agarrando la cámara.

—Un segundo, —dije. —Estamos cambiando nuestro look.

—He oído, —entró en la sala polvera, apoyándose contra la puerta y mirándome cuando finalmente encontré el zapato, metido debajo de una cazadora hinchada. —Eso fue muy bonito por tu parte. Ayudarla.

—Bueno, —dije, —el modelaje puede ser un asunto feo.

— ¿Sí?

Asentí cuando me puse de pie, mirando por el pasillo a Ángela, luego me apoyé contra el lado opuesto del marco de la puerta, enfrentándole y los zapatos balanceándose en mi mano. Después de un momento, él levantó la cámara hacia su ojo.

—No lo hagas, —dije, poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Odio que me tomen fotos.

—Eres modelo.

—Por eso, —le dije. —Envejece.

—Vamos, —dijo. —Sólo una.

Dejé caer mi mano, pero no sonreí cuando su dedo se movió hacia el interruptor. En lugar de eso, sólo miré a través de la lente, cuando estallaba el flash.

—Lindo, —dijo.

— ¿Sí?

Él asintió con la cabeza, girando la cámara para mirar a la pantalla en la parte posterior. Me acerqué, mirando también. Efectivamente, allí estaba yo, el marco de la puerta detrás de mí. Tenía el pelo sin peinar, unas hebras sueltas alrededor de mi cara, y no era mi mejor ángulo. Tampoco era una mala fotografía.

Me acerqué más, estudiando mi cara a la débil luz detrás de ella.

— ¿Ves? —Dijo Harry. Podía sentir su hombro contra el mío, su rostro a escasos centímetros de distancia, mientras ambos mirábamos la imagen. —Esto es lo que eres.

Me volví para contestar algo — qué, no tenía ni idea— y su mejilla estaba muy cerca, allí a la derecha. Lo miré, y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, él volvió un poco la cabeza, inclinándose hacia mí. Cerré los ojos, y luego sus labios estuvieron allí, suaves en los míos, y me acerqué más, apretándome contra…

—Estoy lista para el calzado.

Ambos saltamos, sorprendidos; Harry golpeó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

—Mierda, —dijo.

Latiendo fuertemente mi corazón, miré a Ángela, que a su vez nos miraba fijamente, con expresión seria.

—Zapatos, —dije, entregándoselos. —Bien.

Harry se frotaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. —Hombres,— dijo. —Qué inteligentes.

— ¿Estás bien?—Le pregunté. Él asintió con la cabeza, y extendí mi mano, tocando su sien y mantuve allí mis dedos por un momento en su piel caliente y suave al tacto, antes de quitar mi mano.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó Brien desde la sala de estar. — ¡Estamos listas! ¡Vamos!

Harry empujó la puerta y entró en la sala, mientras Ángela, ahora con sus zapatos atados, lo seguía lentamente. Me quedé donde estaba por un momento, luego miré mi imagen en el espejo de la polvera, asombrado por lo que acababa de suceder. Estudié mi reflejo un segundo, luego me alejé, fuera de mi propia vista.

Cuando llegué a la sala de estar, todos los dramas se habían olvidado, y la foto de grupo estaba en su apogeo, las cinco chicas posando salvajemente con Harry moviéndose obedientemente a su alrededor. Me apoyé en el arco, viendo como cada chica seducía a su manera: moviendo las caderas, arqueando el cuello, agitando las pestañas.

La música de fondo era del tipo que Harry odiaba: música pop, ritmos saltarines, la voz de una chica perfectamente pasterizada deslizándose sin esfuerzo sobre los instrumentos. Brien se inclinó sobre el reproductor de CDs en el suelo, a su lado, aumentando el volumen, y todas las chicas gritaron, comenzando a bailar agitando sus manos sobre sus cabezas.

Harry se hizo a un lado mientras saltaban y daban vueltas, y volvió la cámara hacia mí, manteniéndola allí mientras las chicas pasaban borrosas entre nosotros. No estaba seguro exactamente de lo que él estaba viendo, pero tuve una idea. Así que esta vez, sonreí.

Cuando llegué a la entrada de mi casa más tarde esa noche, todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la habitación de Garnet. Podía verla en su silla al lado de la ventana, con los pies debajo de ella. Tenía el mismo cuaderno abierto en el regazo y escribía en él, su mano moviéndose lentamente a través de la página. Por un momento me quedé allí sentado, mirándola, lo único que podía distinguir en la oscuridad.

Recién venía de la casa de Harry. Elinor, Ángela y las gemelas se habían cansado de la sesión de fotos y de las directrices de Brien, estaban al borde de una especie de motín de la moda, y la madre de Harry— al parecer un poco maniática de la limpieza— llegaría en cualquier momento. Me había ofrecido para quedarme y ayudar a limpiar, o hacer de pacificador, pero él declinó.

—Puedo manejarlo, —dijo, mientras estábamos en los escalones. —Si yo fuera tú, me iría mientras pudiera. Esto sólo va a ir cuesta abajo.

—Así que optimista, —le dije.

—No, —respondió él, cuando en el interior se oyó un grito indignado seguido de un portazo. Volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta, luego otra vez a mí. —Sólo realista.

Sonreí y bajé un escalón, sacando las llaves de mi bolsillo. —Nos veremos en la escuela, supongo.

—Sí, —dijo. —Nos vemos entonces.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, y yo me pregunté si me besaría otra vez. —De acuerdo,— dije, sintiendo mariposas en mi estómago. —Yo, um, me voy.

—Bien. —Se acercó un poco más al borde del escalón en el que estaba parado, y yo me moví hacia delante en el mío, encontrándolo a mitad de camino. Cuando se inclinaba hacia mí y yo cerraba los ojos, escuché algo —tum-tum-tum— cada vez más fuerte y más cerca. El pomo de la puerta se movió y ambos dimos un salto atrás cuando Brien, con gruesos tacones cuña, un mono negro y una boa verde, irrumpió en el porche.

— ¡Espera! —Dijo, acercándose a mí, con la mano extendida. —Aquí. Esto es para ti.

Me dio un montón de fotografías, tan recientes que podía oler la tinta de la impresora. La de arriba era de ella, con el top de su traje de baño dorado, la toma de cerca, con las plumas de la boa que enmarcaba su rostro apuntando hacia los bordes. Eché un vistazo a las siguientes, que mostraban un par del grupo completo, Elinor que se retorcía en el suelo y por último Ángela en el atuendo que habían elegido para ella.

—Guau, —dije. —Estas son geniales.

—Son para ti, —dijo. —Así puedes verme a veces.

—Gracias, —le dije.

—No hay de qué. —Se volvió hacia Harry. —Mamá acaba de llamar desde el coche. Estará en casa en diez minutos.

—Bien. —Harry suspiró. Me dijo, —Te veré más tarde.

Asentí con la cabeza y ellos se encaminaron adentro, donde podía escuchar a las otras chicas discutiendo y Brien saludándome con la mano una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Un momento después, él dijo algo, y las chicas callaron rápidamente. En el momento en que comencé a bajar las escaleras, no pude oír nada.

Ahora, salí del coche y empecé a subir por el camino de entrada con las fotos de Brien en la mano. En el viaje a casa, en todo lo que fui capaz de pensar fue en la cara de Harry acercándose a la mía, cómo me había sentido cuando me besó, apenas un momento y sin embargo inolvidable. Sentí que mi rostro se encendía cuando abrí la puerta y comencé a subir la escalera.

— ¿Draco? —Gritó Garnet cuando llegué arriba. — ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, —dije. —Regresé.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto, la de ella se abrió y salió.

—Mamá llamó de nuevo, —dijo. —Le dije que habías ido a casa de un amigo. Preguntó de quién, pero le dije que no lo sabía.

Por un momento, nos miramos una a el otro, y me pregunté si tenía que dar más explicaciones.

—Gracias, —dije finalmente, abrí la puerta y encendí la luz. Puse las fotos sobre la mesa, me quité la chaqueta de los hombros y la arrojé sobre la silla de mi escritorio. Cuando me di la vuelta, ella estaba de pie en mi puerta.

—Le dije que probablemente la llamarías cuando volvieras, —dijo. —Pero probablemente no tengas que hacerlo.

—De acuerdo, —dije.

Se movió ligeramente, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Mientras lo hacía, vio las fotos.

— ¿Qué son? —Preguntó.

—Oh, nada, —dije. —Son... son una tontería.

Ella las tomó, acunándolas en la mano abierta mientras las miraba, su expresión pasaba de impasible a curiosa, en una toma de Elinor tirada en el piso, algo horrorizada.

—La hermana pequeña de mi amigo estaba teniendo una fiesta de pijamas de modelaje, —dije, acercándome a ella, que mantenía en movimiento la pila.

Allí estaban las pelirrojas, de lado a lado, haciendo una pose de imagen espejo, y Ángela con su vestido negro, la clásica pose terrorífica. Había unas pocas más de Brien también, mostrando una amplia gama de miradas: pensativa, soñadora, y, tal vez debido a algo que Harry acababa de decir, molesta. —Todas se visten con disfraces y sacan fotos de sí mismas.

Garnet hizo una pausa para estudiar una toma de Elinor con su vestido blanco, mirando pensativa. —Guau, —dijo. —Este es todo un look.

—Se llama Compromiso Fantasía.

—Huh, —dijo, moviendo de un tirón a la siguiente imagen, que era de nuevo Elinor, esta vez tirada en el suelo, la boca entreabierta. — ¿Cómo se llama éste?

—No creo que tenga un nombre, —le dije.

Ella no hizo más comentarios, pasando a la siguiente toma, que era de Brien en un top rojo, enfrentando a la cámara. Tenía los labios apretados, sus pestañas parecían enormes. —Es linda, —dijo ella, inclinando la fotografía ligeramente. —Bonitos ojos.

—Oh, Dios, —le dije, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Se moriría si te oyera decir eso.

— ¿De verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza. —Está obsesionada con el modelaje. Deberías ver su habitación. Imágenes de revistas por todas partes.

—Debe haber estado encantada de que estuvieras allí, entonces, —dijo ella. —Un modelo de carne y hueso.

—Supongo, —dije, observando cómo continuaba volviéndolas, pasando una serie de fotos en grupo, todas las chicas con las caras juntas pero cada una de ellas mirando en una dirección diferente, como esperando cinco autobuses distintos. —Fue un poco extraño para mí, en realidad.

Garnet quedó en silencio por un segundo. Entonces dijo, —Sí. Sé lo que quieres decir.

Como con tantas otras cosas que habían sucedido ese fin de semana, me encontré casi conteniendo la respiración en ese inesperado momento con mi hermana.

Finalmente dije. —Quiero decir, nunca lo hicimos, ¿verdad? Cuando éramos niñas.

—No teníamos que hacerlo, —dijo ella, cuando apareció la imagen de Ángela, con sus ojos oscuros, tan seria, su piel pálida al flash de la cámara. —Lo teníamos en realidad.

—Sí, —dije. —Pero podría haber sido más divertido. Con menos presión, al menos.

Sentí sus ojos fijos en mí cuando dije esto y demasiado tarde me di cuenta de que pensaba que estaba hablando de ella. Esperé que gruñera o dijera algo desagradable, pero no, en su lugar me devolvió las imágenes.

—Bueno, —dijo. —Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.

Cuando salió al pasillo miré las fotos; la toma de Brien con la boa estaba nuevamente en la parte superior.

—Que duermas bien, —le dije.

—Sí. —Me miró, iluminada por detrás, y me llamó la atención la simple perfección de sus labios y sus pómulos, tan sorprendente y accidental a la vez. —Buenas noches, Draco.

Más tarde, cuando me metí en la cama, tomé las fotos de nuevo. A continuación me senté en la cama, mirándolas otra vez. Después de verlas todas dos veces, me levanté y fui hasta mi escritorio, hurgando en los cajones de la parte superior hasta que encontré algunos alfileres. Luego coloqué las fotos en filas de tres en la pared sobre mi radio. Me podrás ver algunas veces, había dicho Brien, y cuando apagué mi luz lo hice. La luna, al entrar, se reflejaba sobre ellas, lo que las hacía brillar, y mantuve los ojos en ellas tanto como pude. En algún momento, sin embargo, pude sentir que caía dormido y me di la vuelta hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: DIOS NO PUEDO. T.T Mi compu y mi laptop están muertas literalmente; ya las mande a arreglar pero no se cuando me las devuelven. Muerte me siento morir. Pero no quería defraudarlas tan rápido así que aquí un nuevo capitulo. **

**O POR DIOS HARRY Y DRACO SE BESARONNNNNNN. SE AMAN Y VAN A TENER HIJOS. Ok no. **

**Jajajajaja las amo. Besos.**

**Actualizo primero Dios el Jueves 22 de enero de 2015.**

**Atentamente SuicideFreakWord.**


	13. ACLARACIÓN

!**ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE! ¡ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN!**

Antes que nada informó que la historia no me pertenece así como los personajes; los cuales pertenecen respectivamente a Sara Dessen y J.K. Rowling. Así como también abran personajes creados por mí.

He hecho este fanfic sin fines de lucro; sino más bien para que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Sin más me despido, besos. VIVA EL DRARRY.

* * *

><p>Hey Hola...<p>

Hago este mensaje para todos los que están leyendo la historia, tal vez no lo deje en claro pero lo que hago es UNA ADAPTACION DEL LIBRO JUST LISTEN DE SARA DESSEN utilizando los PERSONAJES DE HARRY POTTER QUE LE PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING.

Yo no obtengo ninguna remuneración económica de ningún tipo simple y sencillamente la adapto para gusto propio y de las chicas/os a las que les gusta el Drarry. Lamento si insulte, lastime e hice sentir mal a alguien con la Adaptación del libro que estoy haciendo pero no voy a dejar de hacerla porque no estoy recibiendo nada a cambio; además mostrar vergüenza por algo que yo no hice, ni quería hacer no se. Aja bueno voy a seguir adaptando y mejorando cada vez más con eso de mis errores de dedo con lo del genero. En fin y con lo que se me arruino la computadora esta semana que termina y la otra voy a estar subiendo cuando pueda porque solo esta la maquina de mi papá, y el no siempre me la presta. En fin subo hoy porque ayer no subí y subo dos por el hecho que no subí ayer.

Besos abrazos. Amanse y amemos entre nosotros.

Atentamente SuicideFreakWord


End file.
